Doctor Who - The Massive Effect
by efhb1994
Summary: There's an ancient legend in the universe which has surpassed everything, lived on from generation by generation. The legend of the Doctor, which has influenced the Galaxy. From the ancient Krogans of Tuchanka to the founding of the Citadel Council. He's now needed more than ever as the Reaper War begins and he's babysitting Strax! [Feedback appreciated]
1. Prologue

_There's an ancient legend in the universe which has surpassed everything, lived on from generation by generation. The legend of the Doctor, which has influenced the Galaxy. From the ancient Krogans of Tuchanka to the founding of the Citadel Council._

_The Doctor has always been there, but he has been forgotten. Like most things, trace of him vanished and people's faith in his existence waned. The legend became a myth, nothing more than tall stories remained._

_However, for those who know where the look. The so-called myth and legend. Is quite real. In the year of 2186, Doctor Liara T'soni will stumble upon a discovery while searching the Prothean Archives._

_With the imminent reaper invasion, the need has never been so dire. Earth, Humanity, all sentient life in the galaxy now needs the Doctor. For without him, the probability of a victory against the Reapers is slim at best._

_The Reapers were coming, they had laid waste to the Batarian Hegemony and was now underway towards the Star Systems Alliance territory. For Earth._

**…**

Liara T'soni bite her lower lip as her eyes examined the data from the Prothean Archives on Mars. Fingers pressing buttons as she tried to make sense of it all. She's been neglecting her talents in Xeno Archaelogy for too long.

It felt a bit odd to be the only asari there but she paid no heed to it. She was 103 and could very well manage on her own. There were resemblance between humans an asari which ended with the blue pigmented skin and the apparant tendrils shaped like backslicked hair.

However, she was distracted while at the back of her head, she thought of Shepard. He had six months earlier been forced to send an asteroid to destroy the Alpha relay to delay the Reapers, the nightmare which she wished wasn't really. The whole colony in the Aratoht system was decimated along with the population of 315 000 batarians.

Shepard's decision couldn't have been easy, to sacrifice so many just for more time. It was abominational but considering what was coming. Is it worth it? Liara would like to think so as it gave her time to investigate the archives.

She suddenly halted as her eyebrows raised, the data she was now examined was a song. Why would a song be in a prothean archive? It was easy to translate, like if it translated itself.

**...**

I cross the void beyond the mind

The empty space that circles time.

I see where others stumble blind

To seek a truth they never find.

Eternal wisdom is my guide.

I am the Doctor.

.

Through cosmic waste the TARDIS flies

To taste the secret source of life.

A presence science can't deny

Exists within, outside, behind

The latitude of the human minds.

I am the Doctor.

.

My voyage dissects the course of time

"Who knows?" you say

But are you right?

Who searches deep to find the light

That glows so darkly in the night

Toward that point I guide my flight.

.

As fingers move to end mankind

Metallic teeth begin their grind.

With sword of truth I turn to fight

The satanic powers of the night.

Is your faith before your mind?

Know me. Am I, the Doctor?

**...**

Liara mused like confused, now fidgeting as a question came to her mind. Unknown to her, it was the first question, the oldest question in the universe.

Doctor Who?

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the beginning of a grand adventure. All content featured in this story is respectively owned by their writers, publishers and composers.**

**That includes the song, "Who is the Doctor" which was originally sung word by word; by no other than John Pertwee to the classic doctor who theme in 1972.**


	2. Introductions

Commander John Shepard sat yet again in an interrogation room in Vancouver. It was a bland room with a single table and two chairs. It's been six months since the destruction of the Alpha Relay. John was a man of an athletic build with a cranium which fit the really short haircut. His jawline and chin is covered by a stubble, he's not been shaving for a good while. Dressed in his usual casual clothing of alliance colours as he sat down on the chair facing the doorway, his wrists had been cuffed and magnetically connected to the table who's legs where pinned to the floor.

James Vega was outside as per usual, guarding his assigned prisoner. The Alliance Marine was a stout and heavily build man from the pacific. Clad casually with a blue t-shirt and his dog-tags hanging by the neck. He frowned as he didn't like that they put Commander Shepard once again in interrogation. Hadn't the brass got enough for the preparation of his trial?

His train of thought stopped as a man stepped before him, dressed in a blue trench-coat, a wide and sparkling smile and fantastic brown hair. The man extended his hand to the marine which grasped it with a narrowed eyebrow.

_"__Captain Jack Harkness. Torchwood. I'm here for Shepard's interrogation." _The man said in a smooth voice._ "Lieutenant James Vega." _He responded, apparently keeping himself in line before the oddly dressed Captain. He seemed like a sleeky bastard, what the hell was Torchwood?

_"__He's right inside. However, I'd like to see some credentials before I let you near the Commander. I've never heard about Torchwood."_

_"__And you'll never have to, James. Can I call you James?" _asked the man, seemingly lightheartedly and very friendly. James got a feeling though that he was checking him out. _"Whatever floats your boat, Captain."_

_"__I still can't let you in, you might be with Cerberus for all I know." _Jack smiled smugly, the man clearly had a certain charm to him. _"If I was with Cerberus then I wouldn't be talking with you, I'd try to bust your head in where you stand."_

James nodded, that was true. Besides, he doubted an intruder would get this far. There are many  
security checkpoints after all. _"Very well, go right in."_

The man entering the interrogation chamber wasn't what Commander Shepard expected, he wasn't even dressed in his blues which a first was considering where they were. All the same, unlike the preceding interrogators. This one was smiling widely as he sat down in the chair opposite of the commander. The commander couldn't help but feel that the man was oddly familiar.

_"__Commander John Shepard, I must truly say that this is a tremendous honour. I still remember what you did at the Skyllian Blitz, I was there in fact. Sawing you first-hand in action." _The man said then John Shepard recalled who he was. _"I remember you, Jack Harkness. An Alliance intelligence specialist if remember correctly."_

Jack Harkness nodded, but vaguely while he maintained his smile. The door had closed behind him as he then noticed how it then was locked as well. Another precaution. _"Excuse me for a minute."_ Jack Harkness said as he lifted his omni-tool on his left wrist as he pressed a button which sparkled everything.

_"__There, now we can talk in private." _Said the man after his rather orthodox act, he had disabled the surveillance in the room. This didn't sit right with Shepard.

_"__About what?" _asked Shepard in a mistrusting tone. _"Are you with Cerberus?"_

_"__Goodness no, Torchwood." _Jack responded with the same charming smile as he leaned back in the chair rather casually. _"Never heard of it." _The commander responded.

_"__And you would never had to if this wasn't necessary." _There he had his answer. Alliance black ops, the one which replaced Cerberus once it went rogue. Did Admiral Anderson or Hackett put him up to this?_ "We came before Cerberus, actually instituted back in 1879 by Queen Victoria."_

Shepard was puzzled by the statement, it was like he knew what he thought like. _"Our purpose were back then to protect the British Empire from Extraterrestrial threats."_

Shepard listened, slightly intrigued since he wasn't aware of anything that Jack Harkness told him. _"We act outside the government and beyond the law as her royal majesty had decreed. Arming the human race for the future. With the Systems Alliance was formed, our purpose only changed from protecting the British Empire, to Earth itself. However, we primarily operate from the British Isles to this day."_

Shepard frowned while nodding. _"And why are you telling me this?"_

_"__Because we believed you about the Reapers even when the brass and the council didn't." _said Jack, which really got Shepard's attention. Jack gave out a laugh. _"I knew that would get your interest. Now, here's the thing. We've prepared as much as we can without the brass knowledge, you know. Safehouses with security bunkers. Holdouts for a resistance should the Reapers ever invade. Well, Anderson knows ofcourse, I told him myself not so long ago."_

Shepard listened, this was the best news that he've heard for a good while now. _"You're not alone in this fight, Commander. In fact, your shadow broker friend is right now at the Prothean Archives on Mars trying to find a way to fight the Reapers. She arrived a short while ago."_

Shepard blinked, twice. He knew about Liara being the Shadow Broker. How the hell did he found out? He dismissed that thought since Jack was obviously not a hostile. Frankly quite friendly. He's glad that he atleast has some allies beyond his friends and contacts.

_"__Your trial is less than a week away, Commander. I'd wish you luck and… one other thing." _Said Jack Harkness as he rose from his chair, he had done what he came to do. _"I'll be joining Lieutenant Vega in the security detail to guard you. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun." The man said before the door opened behind him with Alliance personal staring with arms drawn rather quizzically. The man turned casually around to face the armed soldiers._

_"__Only took you six minutes. I can honestly say that I'm disappointed. Either way, Captain Jack Harkness, Alliance Intelligence. Everything is under control. Just a security check." _The man said, the additional security response lowered their M-3 Predators. Jack then just walked by them as he waved his farewell to Shepard.

Shepard simply stared. This had been the most ludicrous but hopeful event which had happened to him in six months. He couldn't help but crack into a vague grin as James Vega later escorted him back to his quarters.

**Author's Note: Surprise! I though adding Captain Jack Harkness to the mix would be enjoyable. Do note that this took place week before the Reaper attack on Earth. Be patient, the Doctor will make an appearance in the next chapter.**

**To Hazzamo; Yes, it would be fascinating but I'm afraid that I won't include such a standoff in this fanfic, atleast not yet.**


	3. Babysitting

The Mad man in the box swirled around in his purple tweed coat, matched by his tight pants with and shoes, not to forget mentioning the shirt, the vest and the bowtie, especially the bowtie! They're cool you know. Navigating the TARDIS with a childish grin on his face, behind on one of the chairs sat Strax, the sontaren nurse clad in his blue battle armor and armed with a rifle. People commonly compared him to a big walking and talking potato which he found to be preposterous.

It's been a week(ish) since meeting his previous incarnations and saved the Earth from the Zygons. Clara was back in London and working while the Doctor took a spin around the universe and babysitting Strax since Madam Vastra and Jenny needed some alone time. A victory tour to say the least as he casts an eye on the monitor. Seeing the Milky Way as he let out a delightful sigh.

He felt a relief that he wasn't truly the last Time Lord, he had tried to save Galifrey. Good riddance, what to do now? He thought while fidgeting with his hands, unable to keep quiet or prevent himself from moving as he decided to punch in some co-ordinates before the TARDIS de-materialized with its wheezing and groaning noise. He loved that noise.

The TARDIS materialized instantaneously, leaving the same wheezing and groaning noise. Straightening his bow tie as he makes for the exit, right after he activated the cloak. Exiting the door as he breathed in the artifical oxygen aboard the Citadel.

He was in the Presidium as he glanced up at the artificial sky line in wonder, it felt good to be back on the Citadel. A fixed point in time oddly enough. All the same, a wondrous point in time. He's not been here for a good while.

He walked over to one of Avina's consoles, the Virtual Intelligence stared at him blankly. _"Welcome back to the Citadel, Doctor. it's been 8 years, 45 days and 3 hours since your last visit." _Uttered the VI with its synthetic voice which carried a feminine tone.

_"__Blimey." _the Doctor said with a cheeky grin. He recall coming here after Amy and Rory's wedding, showed them the wonder of the Citadel to say the least. He sorely missed them to say the least. _"Then it means that it's the Ninth June 2186?"_

_"__That's correct." _Responded the VI as the sontaren finally found out how to remove the seat belt which had strapped him to the chair. _"What is this place?" _he asked while pondering if there were anything which he could crush in the glory of the Sontaren Empire.

_"__This is the Citadel, the heart of interstellar civilization in the milky way." _The doctor responded in a tutoring manner. Too late did he realize that he was suddenly surrounded by a multi-species law enforcement organization known as C-sec, they had their weapons lifted and aimed at the Doctor and the Sontaren who lifted his weapon in response. Cracking a wicked grin before the Doctor snatched the weapon out of his grip in mild annoyance. _"I told you to leave it inside the Tardis." _Before he smiled and faced the commanding personal at the scene, a gruff but reliable human to say the least. _"Hello, I'm the Doctor." _He said rather cheerfully to the man who frowned.

_"__Doctor who?" _is all he got as a respond before shaking his head. _"Nevermind, I'm Commander Bailey of C-sec. And I want to know how you got inside the Citadel with that blue box of yours along with the armed walking potato bag."_

_"__Sir! I take offense to that! I'm a proud warrior of the Sontaren Empire! I'll…" _Strax proclaimed before interrupted by the Doctor who just pulled forth and displayed his psychic paper to Commander Bailey.

_"__Permission from the Council eh? That's funny because they don't use papers for permits of any kind." _Uttered the Commander. _"Doctor, you and your… Sontaren is under arrest for illegally carrying armaments along posing as a Council Offical. I'll be fair though and give you one chance to explain yourself." _Commander Bailey responded rather quizzically. This was all too odd for him.

_"__I got a better idea, why don't I show you?" _The Doctor responded before turning around, making way for the box. The C-sec officer look like they're ready to open fire but Commander Bailey hold his hand up. He wanted to see what the Doctor had to show him.

Pulling forth the Tardis key, he proceeded to unlock the door. _"Strax, will you give me a hand?" _he uttered to the Sontaren who muttered in annoyance under his breath before coming over to the Doctor.

What happened next occurred in a flash, once the door opened. The Doctor pushed the sontaren inside, walked in after him just as Commander Bailey was walking up to see what was inside the box. The door closed and a click was heard as the door locked itself.

The C-sec officer took immediate response and opened fire before the Commander could voice any order. Yet all the projectiles did was bouncing off the Tardis. Commander Bailey looked baffled as the weapons were modified with piercing rounds. It should've shredded the wood.

Nevertheless, they saw the lamp on the top of the box to start flashing as they heard the same wheezing and groaning sound which had alerted them. The box was fading away from existence before them and just vanished as the sound became ever most distant. All of them stared in wonder.

_"__Seal off the perimeter and direct all traffic to the other side of the presidium. Don't let anyone get close to the site, along call all science geeks we got." _Barked Commander Bailey to his personal. He wasn't happy with the outcome, neither was he happy that his men had opened fire without his consent.

All the same, he'd have to inform the Council of what just had transpired, they'd want to hear about that blue box, the "Sontaren" and this Doctor.

**…**

_"__Blimey, that was close." _The doctor said under his breath. Genuinely surprised of the occurrence. What happened between the span of eight years while he was away to make C-sec so aggressive and responsive. The manner they had arrived on the scene was baffling.

He knew of one place, where he could get some answers. The Top-secret Council Archives. Exiting the Tardis with the Sontaren at his heels. He walked with determination. They were inside the archives and well after closing hours.

_"__Sir, was that cowardly retreat really necessary. It could've been a glorious standoff." _Strax commented as the Doctor flashed his sonic screwdriver around to make the security feed to go in a loop during the duration of his stay. _"You know what I think about guns, now. Be quiet will you?"_

The sontaren turned quiet at the Doctor's response which he probably found intimidating considering the Doctor's past. He had listened and processed of what the Great Intelligence had said about him back on Trenzalore that before the end, the doctor would be blood-soaked and that he would be known by other names. The Storm. The Beast. The Valeyard.

The Doctor stood infront of a circular chamber which showed a holographic projection, the Tardis as perusual had taken him where he was needed. He flashed the screwdriver which started the holographic projection to move. It displayed with incredibly detail about an attack on the Citadel which was executed three years ago.

Apparently a rogue spectre and an army of geth had been behind it but what really got the attention was what the archives referred to as a Geth Juggernaut which was two kilometers in height and six arms. It was massive.

He knew of the geth from a previous encounter after their morning war and that wasn't a geth construct. Something was off, time was all wrong. He could feel it now and he quickly dashed off again as the Sontaren voiced a comment. _"Geth? Not really the daleks but I assume that they're worthy of destroying as well."_

The Doctor casted the sontaren a glare which immediately got him to shut his mouth, was he even slightly trembling before the Time Lord who for a second later entered the Tardis. Strax followed him inside as the Door automatically closed behind them as the Doctor snapped his fingers.

_"__Time is wrong, Strax. Someone is interfering and I'm not talking about me." _The Doctor voiced with a determination. He had just identified the threat. _"Well, Strax. What do you say about visiting the first human Spectre on Earth, 2086?"_

_"__Glorious, I look forward to destroy its ethereal form!" _answered the Sontaren, oblivious to the fact that humanity wouldn't ascend from their stage of evolution for another millions of years which had the Doctor cracked up in a smile. Humans were resilient beings and surely, this Commander Shepard could give him the answers he needed regarded the massive construct which wasn't a geth juggernaut. He had his suspicions ofcouse but he wouldn't voice them, not yet anyway. The wheezing and groaning sound of the TARDIS granted him a moment of peaceful harmony, he loved this part.

**…**

A man sitting before clear but vibrant room with many mirrors, facing a virtual desktop and controls as he gazed out at the blazing red sun as he viewed the security footage from the citadel through his radiating and artificial eyes. He was well-clad and took a long drag from his lit cigarette. He was smiling, he had just witnessed the appearance of something extraordinary, an indestructible blue box which could move without trace or effort by a mass effect field.

The Illusive Man had read the report from his inside source of C-sec, apparently the man in purple tweed coat called himself, The Doctor. He'll have to direct some of his resources to dig up something more about the man.

His research time worked around the clock ever since Shepard had destroyed the Collector's base six months ago, he had used his resources to salvage what he could. Including the remains of the proto human-reaper which was now aboard Charon Station.

He was disappointed with the defection of Operative Lawson and Taylor. He expected as much of Jacob, but Miranda? She had taken it too far and developed feeling for the Commander. His latest report suggested was that they had been… entangled in a relationship as well.

Maybe he could turn this around, the Commander did have a past relationship with Gunnery Chief Williams who now had ascended to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. His mischievous and smug grin was kept in moderation. Pleased to say the least as he now adjusted his already deeply developed plans.

Looking out the window as he waved the report away, taking another drag from his cigarette before pressing a button on the interface. _"Operative Reinfeldt, personally direct a token of our intelligence sources to investigate the anomaly of the Doctor and his blue police box."_

Reaching out as to grasp his whiskey glass with American bourbon, taking a well drag out sip as to enjoy the flavor as a green light signaled from the interface along with a beep. His command was received and acknowledged. His smile never leaving his face as he gazed into the red star, imagining humanity's ascendance to greatness.

**…**

**Author's Note: **I've the intention to regularly update this fanfic, there may be a lot of short chapters. Hopefully as the story develops, there'll be more meat on the bones of it. Either way, I appreciate any kind of constructive critic and suggestion which may improve the overall story.

This includes the lore of both universes as I'm not one hundred percent integrated into either due to real life (which I presume is a bad excuse). All the same, I wish you a grand morning, noon, afternoon or night whenever you've read through this chapter.


	4. Defense Committe

_"__So, Torchwood? What's it like?" _James Vega asked Jack Harkness which sat opposite of him in the cafeteria of the Alliance Vancouver base. Flashing his usually dashing smile, the Captain just said. _"Spectacular, we used to have this competitive rivalry with UNIT back before the Systems Alliance was founded a__round the time the Prothean Archives was discovered. Shame about the Martians. The Protheans sent them on the run once they had wiped their planet clean of all life."_

James just shook his head, Martians? Yeah, right and the Reapers were real. The two of them had developed a sense of comradery which based on their mutual trust in Commander Shepard. James was glad that he wasn't the only one who trusted the Human Spectre. He wasn't sure if he believed what he said about the Reapers but the talk about the existance of Martians? That's just bullshit.

Still, he was still sure that Jack Harkness was checking him out, he was a sleeky bastard but a cool sleeky bastard if you get the idea. He was in his dress blues now while Vega was still dressed in his bunk shirt. It still was a good time to catch a break as it's been tense on the base for the last couple of hours. Something was apparently going on, that much was obvious.

Their lunch was interrupted by a message to their omni-tool. It was from Anderson, the defense committee wanted to see Shepard ASAP. They quickly wrapped up as they made their way to Commander Shepard's quarters. It was in principle, a house arrest. Better than the brig, he did save Elysium and an accomplished Vanguard with L5 implants.

He could break out anyway if he really wanted. The door slid open as James Vega entered while Jack watched the door. _"Commander." _He voiced as he gave the spectre a firm and steady salute. _"You're not supposed to call me that anymore, James."_

_"__I'm not supposed to salute you either." _James said, he didn't care what the brass and what the others said. He still believed in Shepard and to him, he would always be the same war hero who held his own in the Skyllian Blitz. _"We got to go, the defense committee wants to see you."_

_"__Sounds important." _Shepard said before tossing the datapad on the bed. Well outside the door, Jack Harkness gave him a reassuring nod before following and James Vega.

_"__What's going on?" _Shepard asked as he noticed how many Alliance personal was in a hurry. James immediately responded. _"Couldn't say, just that they needed you. Now."_

A smile crawled upon Shepard's face as his mentor approached, a steady black man past his prime years in his dress blues with three golden strips on each shoulders to show his place in the Alliance Brass. _"Anderson." _Shepard said as they both reached out to shake hands.

_"__Admiral." _Vega said as he gave Admiral David Anderson a rapid but right salute. All the Harkness ever did was giving the Admiral a nod of acknowledgement which was returned. However, the Admiral's focus was upon Shepard as he immediately went to say.

_"__You look good Shepard. Maybe a bit soft around the edges. How are you holding up after being relieved from duty?" _the question was genuine and Shepard obviously were delighted to respond. _"It's not so bad when you get used to the hot food and soft beds."_

_"__We'll get you sorted out." _Was Anderson's response as Shepard then proceeded from the friendly chit-chat to the business at hand; _"What's going on? Why is everyone in such a hurry?"_

_"__Admiral Hackett's mobilizing the fleets. I guess that word's reached Alliance Command. Something big is heading our way." _Anderson answered rather concerned but he did well to hide it. It was the façade of a true soldier.

_"__The Reapers?" _stated Shepard rather quizzically to his mentor. _"We don't know that, not for certain."_

_"__What else could it be?" _Shepard said with a frown on his face. Vega and Harkness had kept up with them as they proceeded to walk through the active corridors of the Alliance Headquarters in Vancouver.

_"__If I knew that…" _Anderson responded in a wary manner. They had stopped in their track in the middle of the stairs. Shepard responded in a mild annoyance but with a determination._ "It's the reapers and we're not ready for them. Not for a long shot."_

_"__Tell that to the defense committee." _was all he got from Anderson as they kept walking. Shepard was tired of the bureaucratic bullshit he had endured for the past six months. _"Unless we plan to talk the reapers to death, the committee is a waste of time."_

_"__They're just scared. None of them has seen what you've seen." _Anderson snapped in a reassuring manner. Harkness and Vega acted like two body guards. Shepard catch notice of Harkness as he winked a blond clerk who was blushing before striding off with her datapad.

_"__You faced down to a reaper. Hell you spoke to one… Then blew the damn thing up." _Anderson stated, almost awestruck as he listed up the facts of what Shepard had accomplished and discovered._"You've seen how they've harvested us, what they plan to do to us."_

_"__You know more about this enemy than anyone." _He finished off as Shepard then stopped him in his track, uttered a bit annoyed. _"That why they grounded me? Took away my ship?"_

_"__You know that's not true." _Anderson halted aswell, turned towards Shepard with a raised fingers as he continues to make his point with Shepard's recent attempt which still weighed on his shoulders. _"When you blew the Batarian relay, hundreds of thousands of Batarians died."_

_"__It was that or let the Reapers walk through our back door." _He snapped back in defense, determined in the statement as he knew the facts about why it had to be done. It didn't make it easier to sleep at nights though. _"I know that, Shepard, so does the committee. If it wasn't for that, you'd had been court-martialed and left to rot in the brig."_

_"__That, and your good word?" _Shepard asked, he knew that he was at the receiving end of tough love from his mentor who nodded in response. _"Yeah. I trust you, Shepard. And so does the committee."_

_"__I'm just a soldier, Anderson. I'm no politician." _He continued to argueas the response from Anderson caught him a bit off guard. _"I don't need you to be either. I just need you to do whatever the hell it takes to stop the Reapers."_

They passed through a door which was leading to the check point before the committee chambers. _"They're expecting you two, Admiral." _the red-headed clerk in dress blues as she held her datapad firmly in hand with a slight distain but with utter discipline unlike the blond clerk which had blushed when she saw Harkness.

Anderson walked ahead as Shepard turned around to shake hands with his security detail, first was James Vega which had a tight and firm shake. _"Good luck in there, Shepard."_

Jack Harkness gave him a reassuring smile. Shepard couldn't help but shake the feeling that despite the man's youthful appearance that he was older than he looked. He also seemed very familiar somehow. Not from the Skyllian Blitz but somewhere else. He couldn't put a finger on it at the moment as he heard a familiar voice which got his heart to beat faster. _"Anderson."_

Turning about as some of his adrenaline kicked in, facing a woman clad in blue armor and a hair up in a bun. Ashley Williams hadn't changed her appearance since he last saw her and fond old memories flashed before his eyes.

There before him was a woman he love. Loved, he corrected himself. She had denied him her help when he asked for it on Horizon. Since then he had distracted himself by putting all focus on the team he was building and the mission through the Omega 4 relay.

Her love for her had been firm, which was until Miranda Lawson cracked and ceased to be the Ice Queen he earlier knew. His thought process was interrupted when Ashley had turned towards him and said his name. _"Shepard."_

His heart still beating, he undeniably had feelings for her. He tried to act confident and disciplined like James Vega had been but all he could utter was_ "Ashley…"_

_"__Lieutenant-Commander. How'd it go in there?" _Anderson asked, gave Shepard time to collect himself. Jack Harkness addressed him with a whisper from behind. _"Shepard, I know it's a bit tough but now. You got to focus." _

He knew that the Captain was right, he stopped being surprised of how well Jack Harkness had known about his life. Even before he became the first human Spectre. In truth, Shepard had warmed up to the sleeky bastard which reminded him a bit of the Illusive Man but the difference was obvious, he was more friendly and was happy to help him. He still didn't trust him or his Torchwood but he would soon see if the trust could be earned.

_"__I can never tell with them. I'm just waiting for orders now." _Ashley responded as she was addressed by her superior. This snapped back Shepard to reality as he then asked. _"Lieutenant-Commander?"_

_"__You hadn't heard?" _Anderson asked, obviously a bit surprised. _"No, I hadn't..." _Shepard responded, feeling that being a bit distant may be best for now.

_"__Sorry, Shepard. It's been… well." _Ashley said as she was a bit close to fidgeting, it was obvious that she still had feeling to him to. He would've liked to rekindle with her but… his heart and thoughts was elsewhere today. He decided that he had to be polite and answered concrete and to the point. _"It's okay, just glad that I bumped into you."_

_"__Me too." _She responded with a smile as the red-headed clerk returned as she motioned for Anderson and Shepard to come along with her as she called. _"Admiral."_

_"__Come on." _Anderson said before blurting out. _"You too Harkness." _The two men followed the Admiral as Shepard could hear James Vega's voice vaguely as he asked Lieutenant-Commander Williams. _"You know the commander?"_

_"__I used to." _Was her response, it held a hint of sadness and sorrow. Shepard was shaken back to reality as they entered the committee hall of the Alliance Headquarters. Before them on a podium along with a long table sat three highly decorated admirals. Shepard knew all of them by name. Admiral Magnus Smith, Admiral Fredrik Svenson and Admiral Elizabeth Lethbridge-Stewart.

_"__Admiral Anderson. Shepard. Captain Harkness." _Admiral Fredrik Svenson, a man who spoke with a swedish dialect. His prime achievement is the micro-administration of the Systems Alliance Military and his regular attention to not go over budget.

_"__What's the situation?" _Shepard asked while Admiral Svenson only stated after a sigh. _"We were hoping. That you would tell us."_

_"__The reports coming in are unlike anything we've seen. Whole colonies have gone dark. We've lost contact with everything beyond the sol relay." _Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart stated, concrete and to the point. Obviously containg herself. She was the most decorated of them at the board but Admiral Svenson was the obvious decision to be the head of it.

_"__Whatever this is. It's incomprehensingly powerful." _Admiral Svenson said with a slight hint of dread.

_"__You brought me here to confirm what you already know…" _Shepard said before taking a brief pause but proceding to the one sentence he didn't want to say but obviously had to. _"The Reapers are here."_

The whole hall got silent, the secretaries and the clerks halted and stared at Shepard, like frozen as their eyes betrayed the concern. Was he right after all?

_"__Then how do we stop them?" _asked Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart, obviously ready to organize the defense as quickly as possible. She obviously looked to Shepard for his advice.

_"__Stop them? This isn't about strategy or tactics. This is about survival. The Reapers are more advanced than we are. More powerful. More intelligent. They don't fear us, and they'll never take pity on us."_

_"__But… there must be some way." _Admiral Smith asked, obviously concerned at this point. Admiral Svenson was obviously taken a bit back but hold himself composed. However, of them all. Lethbridge-Stewart managed to do so the best.

_"__If we're to have chance of survival, we'll have to stand together." _Shepard stated in a devoted determination. Admiral Svenson seemed a bit accusational. _"That's it? That's our plan?"_

_"__No, there's another option." _Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart interrupted. Obviously surprised. _"This ain't the first alien invasion of Earth after all." _

Many alliance personal went wide eyed, including the admirals siting next Lethbridge-Stewart were caught by surprise. _"Back in 2013, a shapeshifting race known as Zygons were invading from the 1562."_

_"__What?" _was the response of Admiral Svenson, a bit infuriated. People were aghast. _"Before that, there were among others Sontarens, Cybermen, Nestenes, Sycograx, Martians…" _she listed before finally saying, _"The Daleks."_

_"__Why weren't we told any of this and how the hell did those invasions get prevented?!" _Admiral Smith asked as he stood up.

Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart only smiled. Shepard was aghast, there had been earlier alien invasions. Jack Harkness coughed as moved infront of the two. _"I can explain that, sir."_

Arching his eyebrows, Harkness really caught the interest of everyone in the room. _"It's all been protected by a classification from Torchwood _Insitute_ and UNIT before the two were integrated with one another. Every single incident has been covered up which took a lot of resources and time. Reason for keeping it a secret even from Command is to prevent the knowledge of reaching Cerberus."_

_"__Torchwood, UNIT. Are you joking?" _Admiral Svenson uttered as he tried to keep his cool. _"Not all, sir. There's although one common cause why all these invasions failed." _

Silence fell upon the room. Jack Harkness was smiling, it was like if he was on stage and had waited on this moment. Shepard didn't understand why he was so hopeful when the Reapers were coming. However, with one sentence. Jack Harkness made all to stand in wonder. _"The Doctor."_

_"__Doctor Who?" _Admiral Svenson asked, apparently a bit annoyed. All this was new to him and he was mico-managing the Systems Alliance Military. Jack Harkness laughed as he pointed at the Admiral with a cheeky smile. _"Exactly."_

_"__He has never let us down before and he won't now. In fact, with confirmation from Shepard. I should go ahead with getting myself to the Black Archives and…" _Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart said before they were interrupted by the red-headed clerk once again. _"Admirals, we've lost contact with Luna Base."_

_"__The Moon, they couldn't be that close already." _Muttered Anderson concerned and surprised.

_"__How'd they get past all of our defenses?" _Admiral Smith uttered in disbelief. The red-headed clerk continued with _"Sir, UK headquarters got a visual."_

The big screen changed and started to display the massive reaper in two kilometers height, who's blazing energy beams obliterated everything in its path. Holding the camera, an Alliance marine with a beret on his head looked a bit shock as he tried to show the footage but the signal was lost a few seconds after. The beam had incinerated him as well. Followed by that, footage from the Alliance News Network get caught in, displaying the horrors which occurred worldwide which got Jack Harkness' smile to be wiped out as he said _"Looks like the black archives are a no go."_

Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart stared at the screen in disbelief herself. Shepard got fixated on it as well. Husks seemed to be crawling all over New York and the sky scrapers were falling apart.

_"__What do we do?" _Admiral Svenson asked in similar disbelief.

Shepard sighed, whatever invasions which had occurred in the past. Right now, they needed to regain structure and control. He proceeded to say what needed to be said, reinforcing with gestures. "_The only thing we can, we fight or we die."_

The admirals exchanged glances with one another, it didn't seem hopeful at the moment. Anderson leaned in as to whisper into Shepard's ear. _"We should get to the Normandy."_

Then they heard it, like a crack of mechanical thunder and a big thud as a sovereign class Reaper descended from the sky and demolished the several blocks which was visible from the window. The Admirals turned around and stared in disbelief and horror. Even Lethbridge-Stewart who proceeded to say. _"Oh my god…"_

The reaper charged up and quickly send the obliterating beam of destruction which quickly laid waste to the pavement, the park outside and the buildings with a clear intention of the target. Shepard shouted out _"Move!" _as he turned around with Anderson at his heels. Running away from the beam. What Shepard didn't expect was that Harkness was running **towards** the beam in a quick pace, vaulting the table as he proceeded to tackle Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart out of the way as the glass shattered and sent the admirals and the table flying. Getting caught in the blast instead of the Admiral.

Running for their lives as the tables flew over them and bounced over the door and blocked the doorway out of the hall, another beam was sent which sent Shepard flying to the wall. Hitting it dead on as he fell to the bench. Groaning and disorientated. Andersons' voice echoed in his eardrums which was banging like hell. _"Shepard!" _his eyes snapped open as he saw his mentor make his way to him. His dress blues all in ruin, covered with blood and concrete debris. _"Shepard, come on get up." _

He grabbed Shepard and pulled him up before handing him an M-3 Predator heavy pistol. _"Here, take this." _He turned around, making his way to the large cracked window. Barking an order. _"We've to get moving."_

Anderson moved his hand to press a finger to his earpiece before starting to hail through the various frequencies. "_This is Admiral Anderson, repot in anyone. Lieutenant-Commander is that you?"_

He couldn't help but be relieved that Ashley was alright. He made his way Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart who saved from fatality by Jack Harkness. Shepard had never expected such bravery at such a time.

_"__What's your status?" _asked Admiral Anderson over the com. Shepard grasped Lethbridge-Stewart. _"I'm alright, thank you. Shepard." _She said in a resoluted way before she got up to her feet. Shepard's gaze turned towards Jack Harkness who was caught dead on in the blast. Sighing as he proceeded to retrieve whatever dogtags he carried. What he discovered amazed him. Harkness was still alive.

_"__I can't raise the Normandy. You'll have to find her. We'll meet you at the landing zone, Anderson out." _Anderson's voice echoed in the background as he proceeded with his com contact with Ashley. Jack breathed as he cursed, obviously in pain as he pushed himself up.

Shepard kept staring, he was amazed. By all right, he should've been dead. Harkness gave him his usual cheeky smile as he grimaced as he contained. His dress blues was burned to hell and it seem to have melted to incinerate his skin but he was alive. _"That hurt like hell…" _he muttered before Shepard proceeded to grab him and hauled him up. Determined to carry the man. _"Hold on, we'll get you to the Normady for medical attention. Admiral, you too." _He blurted out. Lethbridge-Stewart nodded. They didn't want to stay in the building which was close to fall apart.

Anderson took point as Lethbridge-Stewart watched the rear. Shepard, carrying the severely injured Jack Harkness out the window to behold the beautiful city of Vancouver to be caught in the terrors of war. No, the terrors of an interstellar harvest. All the while over his shoulder Shepard could hear Jack Harkness introducing himself to Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart in a cheesy way, ignoring the fact that he was badly injured. He was wrong when he thought that nothing could suprise him anymore.

******…**

**Author's Note: **Something which bothered me in Mass Effect 3 was Ashley's new "glamorous" appearance. I decided to change that.

Anyhow, the game is afoot. The Reaper Wars has begun. This chapter has been a bit of a pain in the ass to write but good fun as well (I'm still torn about it, it's like if I had multiple per-… nevermind).

Also, in the nature of a fanfic. The conversations and characters were tweaked a bit to suit the crossover setting. I even had Brigadier's descendant to be an Admiral in the committee (the woman who lived obviously) not to forget mentioning Jack's Immortality.

I'm aware of "Miracle Day" but in this fanfic, that never happened. Either way, expect a good amount of drama between characters and a lot of terror from the Reaper Wars.


	5. Dawn of the Reaper War

The Doctor was rummaging through his storage, picking up a heavily modified Omni-tool which he strapped to his left sleeve, gazing upon the screen which visually displayed the Earth burning in the midst of an alien invasion. His instincts had been correct, something was off. This wasn't supposed to happen yet it did.

His favorite planet and species were being invaded. Determined as he connected handles, a cyberman down there. Frowning as he snapped to Handles which was booting up his systems. _"System booting, complete."_

_"__Handles, run a diagnostic and cross-reference every data-bank in the known universe as to what those colossal death machines are." _head which he obtained in the fifty second century in the Maldovarium Market. He had reprogrammed it with a purpose to act as an aide and even a companion when no one else was around. This was the first time he actually had turned it on.

Strax stared as transfixed upon the screen, snapping. _"At last, an enemy worthy of destroying in the glory of the Sontaren Empire. Where's this spectre human?"_

Doctor nodded down to the burning world as his mind was racing, what was happening and why. _"Down there."_ The Doctor barked, annoyed. Strax didn't like the sign of that. When the Doctor was annoyed, it usually ended up terribly for those he was cross with. Strax didn't want to be the reason for it.

The Doctor's Omni-tool had a tardis blue glow instead of Orange, which indicated that its connection to Handles and the Tardis was established. He wondered why he hadn't done this centuries ago.

_"__Attention! Information available." _Uttered Handles through the mouthpiece, sounding more pleasant than average cyberman, almost in par with a butler. The Doctor turned towards Handles. _"Okay."_

_"__Offical designation, Reapers. A highly-advanced machine race of synthetic-organic starships which harvests life in the Milky Way every fifty thousand years in an elaborate pattern to allow other organic species to evolve and establish a galactic community whose government always operate from the mass relay-construct known as The Citadel." _Handles listed in an elaborative tone with correct pronunciations every single time.

_"__That's ridiculous, I would've encountered them. Stopped them, why haven't I learned of them until now… unless." _The Doctor said and froze in his track. Shaking his head as he pondered, no that couldn't be. He trailed off. He didn't want to continue that line of thought. Not while people were dying, he had to find Shepard and fast. He was in the middle of all of it. His gut told him so and he wasn't about to ignore it at this time.

The Doctor didn't need to verify that the humans were losing this fight. They were assaulting every major city on the planet simultaneously. Handles snapped forth once again. _"Attention! Commander Shepard has been located."_

He glanced upon the visual of man dressed in a top tank carrying a severely injured man in dress blues which had melted upon his skin. Accompanying him was two others in dress blues, a dark-skinned man who had the posture of a soldier. The other one was a woman who seemed vaguely familiar, so was the man being carried by the Commander.

The Doctor's eyes snapped open. _"Jack!" _he shouted out, he would be the only man which would be flirting in a life-and-death situation. Also, he would be the only human to be able to live despite those injuries. He swirled about as he navigated through the console. _"Handles, reinforce those force fields. Strax, I can't believe that I'm saying this… but get your rifle. We'll need it."_

**…**

Heart pounding, Jack felt how his body recuperate from the blast. _"Shepard, put me down." _He said as they walked at the rooftop. _"We're not leaving you behind, Harkness." _He snapped back and Harkness couldn't help but grinning. _"Trust me, I've lived through worse. Put me down, now." _He said in a trembling but a voice which held authority.

Jack grunted as he got off Shepard's shoulder, leaning down as he cursed while trying to overcome the pain which seared through his body. He started by tearing off his clothes. He had no use for them anymore and they were now annoying at best, not good looking at all. Eyebrows raised as he now presented himself completely naked, Harkness could tell that this was ludicrous for all of them. Stretching his limbs as he got up to his feet, gritting his teeth as he had once again returned from the dead.

They kept moving, all the others seemingly tried to avoid looking at Harkness while his manhood was loose from his underpants. They found a group of dead marine which were armed with M-8 Avengers. Without hesitation, Jack reached out to grab one from one of the dead soldiers.

This was World War II and the Skyllian Blitz all over again, but combined and far worse. Even on par with Game Station with the Doctor and Rose. They now found what had killed the marines, Reaper ground forces. He was quick to provide covering fire for the human Spectre and the Admirals while husks was approaching from all sides. His shots were precise and remarkable accurate as it shredded through the enemy. He had loads of training and practice since he first joined Torchwood in the middle of the nineteenth century.

He had ripped all over his clothes, standing firmly naked with the weapon in hand which had him laughing at first. All the same, his body was restoring itself. He's been immortal ever since the Bad Wolf has resurrected him.

He missed Rose but he missed the Doctor even more. Despite all their adventures, he felt a heavy responsibility to Earth and its inhabitants. Decided to remain and work in Torchwood, he stood by his decision but from what he saw now. It almost felt a bit hopeless. No, he couldn't go down into despair. He had to remain focus, he was now a soldier in the Reaper War.

He followed the Commander's orders to the letter as their ear pieces cracked with Lieutenant-Commander Williams ordering evasive maneuvers as an Alliance Dreadnaught was about to explode.

They were all bewildered as the shockwave threw them back and crashed against the wall while rolling down to what remained of the lower pavement. Shepard had been quick and exploited his biotic abilities to prevent all of them to suffer from severe injuries upon impact.

Getting back up, their communication to the Normandy was cut off as hell itself seems to have descended upon Earth. There were soldiers down there who despite the terror arched their eyebrows at the naked Captain. Rolling his eyes and winked at the one in the beret, he reminded him of Ianto. Oh god how he missed him.

They then saw the most disgusting being which Jack had laid his eyes on for the past centuries. Batarians deranged and altered to small moving mountains of flesh with glowing artificial eyes and their right arms replaced by an arm cannon which fired volleys upon them. Taking cover as they soon were returning fire, Shepard was lashing out with his biotic abilities which quickly shredded them to pieces.

Jack couldn't help but feel proud over Shepard but now wasn't the time to get emotional. They had work to do. Fighting their ways through the Cannibals. They had reached the radio which Anderson needed to reinforce their signal to the Normandy. Chattering with the Lieutenant-Commander, calling for immediate extraction at the newly designated Landing Zone.

It would take a while, Jack would doubt that they would make it but he had read all Shepard's files and everything related to him. Including his crew and he had even kept surveillance on him for years. Flight Lieutenant Moreau was the best damn pilot in recorded human history. Even the humans of the fifty first century admired the man explicitly for his skill.

The cannibals and husks were closing, obviously saw Shepard as a priority target. They held their ground but they were running out of thermal clips. Cursing as Jack threw his M-8 Avenger away. Quickly moving his hand to his prostate where he pulled forth his trusty Compact Laser Deluxe and started firing with it while Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart held up her Omni-tool, waving it as electrical surges crippled many of the approaches. Buying them more time, the Admiral proved very capable. Like Anderson, she had N7 training and had the military specialization as an Infiltrator. Now using her cloaking while staying out of sight, using her M-3 Predator which she provided fire support with. They held their own but the enemy kept coming.

A large group of cannibals were aiming at them as they were firing volley after volley of suppressing fire. Pinning them down as the husks came ever closer. It felt a bit hopeless but then he looked up and saw a short but sturdy individual in blue armor and oversized rifle, the head shaped like a big potato whose face was grinning from ear to ear.

Jack quickly identified him as a Sontaren which had just crushed a cannibal with his sheer weight with his landing. His rifle primed as he quickly made his aim and fired one shot at each Cannibal at point-blank range which found a hole of one decimeter radius at the center of their chest before crumbling down as the Sontaren quickly made short work of the reaper ground forces.

Jack turned his attention to Shepard who seemed a bit awestruck but gave an order to support the alien. Without a question, the firefight continued as the tide of the assault turned in their favour. The Combat prowess of the Sontaren.

It didn't take long for Normady to arrive and provide the essential support to finish the forces off, opening the hangar bay, showing Ashley Williams and James Vega prepped with M-8 Avengers who were now aiming at the Sontaren.

Jack dashed forward, tackling the Sontaren to the ground as Williams almost shot him _"He's a friendly" _he shouted, the Sontaren stared up at Jack. _"Sir, I would appreciate if you could avoid making physical contact with your filthy girl body." _

Bursting out a laugh as he obliged the Sontaren and helped him up. _"Is the Doctor here?" _Jack asked eagerly. There was a sontaren on Earth in the midst of an alien invasion and there was no identification of Sontaren forces in the galaxy. Which meant that the Doctor couldn't far. The sontaren only nodded to Jack's question which made his heart pound even more rapid.

They caught up with Shepard and the Admirals. Lethbridge-Stewart along with Shepard was in hangar. Shepard and Anderson were having a lively conversation. _"You saw those back there. There's a million more like them. And they need a leader."_

Oh shit, he knew where this was going. _"We're in this fight together, Anderson!" _Shepard shouted back, ignoring the Sontaren. Ashley and James arched their eyebrows, both at the naked Captain and the unfamiliar alien.

_ "__It's a fight we can't win, not without help." _Anderson snapped back, during this time. Harkness had jumped aboard the Normandy, followed by Strax who reluctantly had followed him. He had orders from the doctor to keep them safe no matter the cost while he was attending to something else in the Sol System. _"We need every species and all their ships to even have a chance to defeat the Reapers." _Anderson barked to Shepard as he continued with his tough mentoring love for his protégé. _"Talk to the council. Convince them to help us."_

_"__What if they won't listen?" _Shepard asked. Anderson quickly responded. _"Then make them listen. Now go, that's an order!"_

_"__I don't take orders from you anymore, remember?"_ Anderson reached for his pocket, producing a pair of dogtags. Shepard's dogtags which he tossed over. They were caught in a precise movement as Anderson's words echoed. _"Consider yourself reinstated, Commander."_

_"__You know what you've to do." _Their eyes met as Anderson conveyed a message that he had to this because no one else could.

_"__I'll be back for you and I'll bring every fleet I can." _Shepard said and turned his back on the Admiral, walking further in as he then halted himself and peeked over his shoulder at his mentor. _"Good Luck."_

_"__You too. Shepard." _Anderson responded as he turned around, dashing off in a quick and rapid series of vaults and dashing among the city ruins. Two Kodiak shuttles were being loaded with civilians but they were shot down by a Reaper destroy. Not big as a sovereign-class reaper but all the same. Very dangerous.

Shepard looked away because he caught a glimpse of the kid who earlier was playing in a private garden on a roof and was later hiding in an air vent. The hangar bay closed as Normady quickly departed the System.

Jack felt for the Commander, he knew what he was going through. Shepard was now facing Harkness. _"Go and get dressed." _Before his gaze shifted to the Sontaren who was gazing up and down. _"Are you really a Spectre?"_

Shepard nodded as he gave him a scrutinizing stare. _"I thought you would have an ethereal form." _The Sontaren said with a hint of disappointment. _"And who are you?" _Shepard asked with a patience which quickly was wearing thin. However, he soon noticed Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart within the corner of his eye. She interrupted both the Sontaren and the newly re-instated commander. _"Commander Shepard, I understand that this must be all confusing for you but right now. You're the commanding officer of the Normandy. Get to it, I'll deal with the Sontaren."_

Shepard nodded, the Admiral has earned his respect due to her recent actions ever since the attack. James Vega walked up to him as Shepard approached the elevator and one of the consoles.

_"__What the hell is going on? Where's Anderson? Where are we going?" _Shepard ignored him for now, he didn't have time to answer his questions but he heard Vega shouted out after him. _"Hey!"_

_"__We are leaving." _He snapped back quickly. James uttered in disbelief. _"Leaving?"_

_"__What's going on?" _Ashley asked, seemingly a bit skeptical as well.

_"__Anderson wants us going to the Citadel. Getting help for the fight." _Shepard quickly responded.

Furious, James Vega vented out vocally towards his commander _"Bullshit, he wouldn't order us to leave."_

_"__We don't have a choice! Without help, this war is already over." _Shepard turned to face Vega with his scrutinizing stare. _"Forget it. Drop me off someplace. Because I'm not…"_

He barely got to finish the sentence before Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart approached them, read in her face as she commanded complete attention and authority. _"Enough! What the commander says goes. We are going to the Citadel. You want out, Lieutenant? You can give me your dogtags and catch a ride back to Earth from the Citadel. Am I understood, Lieutenant"_

James quickly gave up, he didn't dare questioning the last standing admiral of the defense committee. A persona of respect which equaled both Admiral Hackett and Admiral Anderson. "Yes, ma'am." He responded as he snapped to a salute to the Admiral.

_"__As you were." _she said before proceeding through the elevator. Obviously heading for the CIC to establish control over the situation. She faced him as her gaze made it clear, he was in charge, not her.

_"__Commander." _Said a voice through the come, it belonged to Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, otherwise known as Joker. Shepard responded with some delight _"Joker, that you?"_

_"__Alive and kicking. I got an emergency transmission from Admiral Hackett for you." _Joker responded before directing the message to the nearby consol. Display Admiral Hackett leaning over to a screen which was suffering heavily from static.

_"__Shepard… -stained heavy loses… -my force overwhelming… no way that we can defeat conventionally…" _Admiral Steven Hackett voiced through the council. Shepard responded with informing his OC of his orders. _"Anderson has already ordered me to the Citadel to talk with the Council."_

_"__First I need you to… alliance outpost on mars… before losing control of the system…" _Hackett said, despite the static and the distance. He still commanded a huge authority which had Shepard snapping to a salute. _"Yes, sir."_

_"… __researching prothean archives with Doctor T'soni… found a way to stop the reapers… only way to stop them… contact soon, Hackett out." _His OC continued before finishing the transmission. He obviously had a fleet to reorganize.

_"__Joker, set a course for the Mars Archives." _Shepard ordered through the coms to the flight deck of the CIC. _"Mars? Roger that."_

_"__This is loco." _James muttered under his breath, apparently shocked of the attack. Ashley handled herself better as she forwarded her question. _"Why mars? What does he even think we'll find there?"_

_"__I don't know yet but if it helps us win this war." _Shepard responded as he noticed that the Sontaren was standing behind him as he firmly saluted. _"Commander, despite the lack of an ethereal form. I look forward to engage you in mortal combat."_

Shepard blinked as Ashley couldn't help but to grin at the comment. He took the word of spectre quite literally. _"You know how to fight, that's good enough for me. What's your name?"_

_"__Commander Strax of the Tenth Sontaren Battle Fleet, sir. I'm the last of my clone batch and a certified -" _The potato-headed being responded which had Shepard's eyebrows to narrow even further as the Sontaren lifted his two hands who's fingers performed an air quote. _"- Nurse."_

_"__A nurse?" _Shepard asked as he tilted his head. Ashley seemed surprise as well but she meant all business. She and Vega was getting ready for their ground mission on Mars. _"Yes, the most humiliating post in the entire Sontaren Stratagem. Helping the weak." _The Sontaren scoffed.

_"__Then why are you even here?" _Shepard asked with a clear determination for the truth. _"Why, I'm just following orders, sir."_

_"__Who's orders?" _Shepard a bit intrigued by the Sontaren. Strax stared blankly at Shepard as if he expected him to know the answer. _"The Doctor's, ofcourse."_

**…**

The Tardis were spinning and swirling out control, navigating through the time vortex and the atmosphere of Earth simultaneously. _"Attention! Shepard and Strax is aboard the Normandy and is leaving the planet."_

_"__Good." _The Doctor said as he continued with his distraction of the reapers, his efforts was scrambling their sensors and navigation which bought the Normandy time to head for their next destination. The Mars Archives, it was the only logical step to salvage whatever they can before retreating.

He didn't like to be back and part of a war but it was made personal when his favorite species was threatened. He de-materialized the Tardis quickly as the familiar wheezing and groaning sound echoed through Tardis' interior. He examined the screen to check the outside environment. It was safe, the perception filter was alive and kicking.

_"__Warning! The Mars Archives has been compromised." _Voiced Handles, the head of a cyberman who now was his aide. The Doctor frowned as he headed for the door, he had prepared himself and was now emitting an impenetrable force field from his Omni-tool to avoid the suffocation or implosion to exposure to the vacuum of space.

Exiting the Tardis, he gazed open the long corridor with a long glass window facing a tram way. He immediately knew that something was wrong when he heard the gunfire. Everything just had to violent and complicated. He then noticed humans in a combat dress with a white and yellow colour pattern. Their weapons were raised and aimed at the Time Lord who didn't even blink at their presence.

He knew who these are, Cerberus. Their symbol was unmistakable and he also now understood what had compromised the Alliance outpost. Cerberus had seized it. They opened fire but all their bullets ever did was bouncing off his force field. Concerned as the Doctor voiced with an unmistaken authority. _"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Unless you want to be in a really tight pickle, I suggest that you take me to your leader."_

The Cerberus operatives exchanged wary glances as they suddenly received new orders. They were then gesturing with their weapons for him to come along with them. The Doctor frowned as one operative took point while the other watched the rear. Moving onwards to the tram station, he expected a really good explanation from whoever was leading this operation.

**…**

**Author's Note:**

It's time to move on with the story, more dramatic occurrences will follow the next chapter as both Shepard and the Doctor faces an internal struggle. I hope you like the implementing of Handles in the story as well.

Now, as for Jack Harkness running around in Vancouver naked with nothing more than an M-8 Avenger at his disposal. I presume the ratings will go up. I'm sorry for that. Actually, no I'm not. It was entertaining to say the least.

Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart will play an important role in the story as well. Clara Oswald will be introduced later on in the story which will have a tie in to the Christmas Special featuring Shepard among others on shore leave.

I also want to reassure people that despite the Doctor being equipped with an Omni-tool, he **won't** be using guns. He'll only have his Omni-tool and his Sonic screwdriver (not forget mentioning a tennis ball, a banana and the psychic paper).

In other words, there are a lot to look forward too. I hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far. Lastly, please do write reviews (more feedback, the better).


	6. Mars without Martians

There it was again, The Doctor. He had first heard it back in the defense committee chamber and now from the mouth of an alien that was never even heard of. Shepard's mind was racing as he then nodded. _"Alright then, you're coming with us on the ground team."_

They head Jack's cheerful voice. _"Good, cause I'm coming too." _Shepard, glanced over his shoulder. Relieved that the man was at least now dressed. Having him fighting firmly naked with them back on Earth was ludicrously awkward to say the least. It would make a good story though, that was for certain.

All the same, Jack looked completely restored by now and Shepard couldn't wrap his head around it. How and why? It was questions he had to ask later because right now, having his team divided will make him no good.

Jack was now combat dressed with armor. The odd pistol from earlier was nowhere to be seen and he was armed with an M-99 Saber Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle which had been enhanced with a scope and a piercing mod. Magnetized by his hip is the M-6 Carnifax Hand Cannon with an extended pipe and piercing mod. _"Commander, let me show you the good stuff." _Jack said as he displayed pieces of the N7 defender armor. It was bulky but the top of the line armor for the warrior. A special issue to the say the least for the Commander. He wondered what other resources this Torchwood had.

He examined the weapons which Jack presented to him, it was everything he had collected during his preparations for the suicide mission through the Omega-4 Relay. Everything was there, safe and sound. Torchwood must've gone a long way to have them all gathered on the Normandy.

Shepard now dressed in his new N7 Defender Armor reached out to grasp the N7 Valkyrie Assault Rifle with Stability Dampers and a High Velocity Barrel. This would be useful as he magnetically sealed it to his back while arming himself with the M-6 Carnifax Hand Cannon as a side-arm. He smiled as his eyes laid upon the M-11 Wraith, the rare variant of the M-22 Eviscerator whose exterior was that of tarnished gold. He was glad that Jack managed to recover it.

Ashley and James stuck to the standard issue M-8 Avenger with M-3 Predator Heavy Pistols as a side arm. Aside from that, James took the 23-Katana Shotgun while Ashley obviously preferred the Black Widdow Sniper Rifle. Strax however stuck to the Sontaren weaponry which he refused to share with the others. Once again, it was Doctor's orders. Well aboard the Kodiak, ready and primed for whatever awaited for them.

_"__I've tried to reach Mars on secure channels. No one is answering."_ Joker's voice echoed through their coms.

_"__Any sign of Reaper activity?"_ Shepard asked, his focus was on the mission at hand. He had kept himself calm and collected. Reminded him that he'd have to be careful with every step he made in this war.

_"__Negative."_ Joker responded flatly, no humour whatsoever. The hit on Earth clearly took its toll on him. Shepard proceeded to ask the Artifical Intelligence onboard the Normany. _"EDI?"_

_"__The base appears to be online. It is possible that the inhabitants were evacuated."_ EDI responded in the feminine voice with a hint of a static tone to it. _"We'll know soon enough. Be ready joker, just in case."_

_"__Roger that, Normandy out."_

_"__We're almost there."_ Vega voiced from the pilot seat. Jack Harkness sat next to him. Once the Kodiak had landed Vega rose from the chair and put his helmet on, along with everyone. Including the Sontaren who respected the chain of command, atleast for now. _"Still no contact from the base but we got a massive storm heading our way."_

_"__How long till it hits?"_ Shepard asked, he needed as much intel he could on every advantage or disadvantage. _"Half an hour tops, after that there'll be difficulties to keep up coms with the Normandy."_

_"__Understood."_ He spoke as the door slid open, weapons lifted and primed as they exited. Shepard took point with Harkness and Strax while Vega and Williams watched the rear. Mars hadn't changed much, it was still the barren planet with a red tint. The Sun capturer panels captured the light from the close proximity of the sun as a means to power the base.

_"__Damn, that's a huge storm. Looks a lot bigger in person." _Vega voiced slightly concerned.

_"__Come on, Lieutenant. It's not that bad." _Ashley retorted a bit smugly but yet reassuringly.

_"__Doesn't mean it can't kill us." _

_"__I'm more worried about the war back on Earth. Or the fact that nobody here is reporting back in." _Ashley responded as to put an end to the conversation.

_"__Fair Enough." _James muttered under his breath. They were advancing to a ledge which they vaulted down. _"What's that?"_ came from James' the far end of it, they found a squad of Alliance marine, all dead.

Cause of death was obviously, gunfire. Shepard had a vague idea of who could've been behind this but didn't voice it. He needed more proof first. _"Alliance. Sergeant Reeves, didn't put up much of a fight." _was Ashley's analysis. James seemed a bit distressed. _"Something isn't right here."_

_"__Keep a low profile till we know what's going on." _Shepard uttered, urging them to move on as they then heard gunfire. Quickly moving to cover as they peeked over. Seeing armored men in the colour of yellow and white aiming a weapon towards a soldier down on the knees and hand placed behind the helmet. The pipe was pressed against the front lob before the trigger was pressed. _"Holy shit. They're executing them!"_

Shepard's grip on the weapon grew tighter in anger. There was five of them infront of a van. _"A frontal assault would assure total dominance over the puny humans." _Said Strax as Harkness shook his head.

Sighing, Shepard gestured for them all too quickly take position and take their targets. It was a clear shot. What happened next was over in a flash, the troopers fell down dead as their visors were cracked and the vacuum increased the pressure so rapidly that they had exploded inside their armor.

They heard more footsteps from behind the van which he now saw had the Cerberus logo, four or five at most. The guard was quickly eliminated by the sheer efficiency of the squad. Hell, Strax alone took them by surprise by charging right in with his laser rifle blazing.

_"__Those were Cerberus weren't they?" _James voiced quizzically. _"Sure looks like it."_

_"__What's Cerberus doing here on Mars?" _Ashley asked with a bit accusation in the tone.

_"__Good question." _Shepard retorted insantly.

_"__You don't know?" _Ashley was obviously skeptical.

_"__I'm not with them anymore Ash if that's what you're asking." _Shepard responded a bit annjoyed.

_"__It wasn't. But you've to admit, it's a bit convenient."_

She was right, it was convenient. Although they didn't have much time to ponder it further as they moved past the Cerberus van to find three vans just outside the docking bay. A few Cerberus troops were present.

_"__Look out!" _Vega shouted out as a grenade was thrown at them. They hurled themselves aside as to avoid the blast, the fragments deflected by their shields. Strax charged straight on yet again with his weapon primed, each shot being a killing one against the Cerberus forces. _"This isn't war, this is sport!"_

Having the Sontaren drawing all the attention, the rest of the squad manages to circle around and finish them off from the flanks. Leaving the few Cerberus troops lifeless on the Mars soil as they approach the entrance to the facility. _"Doesn't look like they came here in force."_

Vega was observant, it was true. _"Yeah, just a handful of vehicles."_

_"__Kind of suggest they had help, from the inside." _Ashley mouthed as she glanced over to Shepard. Jack noticed the tension between the two increasing, not good.

_"__Seems likely." _Shepard retorted without even looking at Ashley. Just striding for the entrance itself. She continued by stating further facts _"You'd need a lot more men and firepower to take this place otherwise."_

_"__I need a straight answer, Shepard." _Ashley said as they came inside the facility entrance, the air compensating the pressure. Shepard gazed over at her, seemingly a bit tired of being associated with Cerberus. _"Ash…"_

_"__Look... don't "Ash" me." _Ashley blurted out with a finger on his chest. Her distrust becoming more apparent, Jack couldn't blame her. They used to have something after all and then Shepard was with Cerberus two years later._"Do you know anything about this? What is Cerberus doing here?"_

_"__What makes you think that I know what they are up to?" _Shepard asked a bit inquisitive.

_"__You worked for them. How am I supposed to believe that you've cut all ties?"_

_"__We joined forces to take down the Collectors, that's it." _Shepard stride forward as he tried to make his point that he wasn't with Cerberus. Torchwood knew that, it wouldn't make sense otherwise. He did destroy the Collector base after instead of allowing the Illusive man to have it.

_"__They rebuilt you from scratch. They gave you a ship, resources…" _Shepard interrupted Ashley as he grew slightly annoyed. Retorting back. _"Let me be clear, I've had no contact with Cerberus after I destroyed the Collector Base. And I've no idea why they're here now or what they want."_

Vega deciding to back Shepard up with the facts which he knew about. _"Commander Shepard has been under constant surveillance since coming back to Earth. No way have they been communicating since."_

_"__Sorry, Shepard. I just…" _Ashley muttered, seemingly a bit embarrassed. Removing their helmets, Shepard's gaze met Ashley's. _"You of all people should know what I'm about, Ash." _He said in his regular and soothing tone.

Passing the Mako further in, Shepard continued with a request. _"Please… trust me."_

_"__I do… it's just that..."_

However, before they even could finish the sentence. They started to hear crawling sounds from the air vents, there was gunfire as the squad went to cover. Suddenly the lid was kicked open and an Asari dressed in a white synthetic fabric dropped down and vaulted from the elevated area. Turning around as she twist her hand as her whole being radiate a blue and damping light which striked beneath the air vent. Two Cerberus troopers had obviously pursued her and was now caught in a gravity field which pulled everything to a single point which created a singularity, crushing their armor to atoms. The Asari drew her firearm, a M-3 Predator heavy pistol and fired several rounds into both which fell down.

Not taking any chances when hearing one groan, she fired a few more into both. Peeking around the corner, they decided to approach. Vega had his rifle lifted but Shepard pushed the barrel down. _"Easy there, Lieutenant. She's with us."_

Turning around, the Asari's eyes lit up with what seemed to be relief. _"Shepard. Thank the goddess you're alive."_

_"__Liara." _He voiced in mutual relief and respect for his good friend.

_"__I was worried when the reports came in. They hit Earth hard?" _she asked with a quizzical expression upon Jack Harkness and the Sontaren but snapped back when Ashley voiced her piece. _"Yeah… it was difficult to leave."_

_"__Ashley, I'm sorry." _She voiced smoothly in a reassuring manner but drifted off into a question. _"But… why'd come here?"_

_"__Hackett ordered us to come. Said that you'd know what's going on." _Shepard asked, a smug smile displayed on the Asari's face as she strode to the window, uttering. _"I do."_

_"__Hallelujah, some answers. Finally." _James voiced, seemingly relieved and grateful that they're getting somewhere.

_"__Maybe, I've found two things of interest, the first being plans for a Prothean device. One that can wipe out the Reapers." _Liara voiced after Vega's statement as to clarify it. _"The other is a persona known as The Doctor."_

This really got Shepard's attention, it was yet again the Doctor. Third time he has been mentioned in the span of twenty four hours. _"Doctor, Doctor Who." _Harkness stated as he step forward with a cheesy smile on his face. Shepard swore that he thought that Liara might swoon in front of the man by the way she was blushing as he reached out to shake hands with her. _"That's exactly what I said… who are you?"_

_"__Captain Jack Harkness." _He spoke smoothly as he proceeded to lift her hand and kiss it like a gentlemen, making Liara to blush further by the attention. _"It's a pleasure of meeting the Shadow Broker in person."_

That statement caused Liara to steel herself and moved to press the M-3 Predator beneath the man's jaw. _"How do you even know that? The only one in the Alliance Command who knew are Hackett and Anderson."_

Jack displayed his cheesy grin as he shook his head. _"I'm with Torchwood, Doctor T'soni. I personally know the Doctor which this archive mentioned."_

Liara gave him a stern glare before nodding, letting go of the Captain. _"Very well, Captain. I presume that you're going to fill us in about the Doctor?"_

_"__Once we've secured the Archives and over a drink, yes." _Jack winked at the Asari who once again couldn't help but to blush._  
_

_"__You mean that weapon?" _James voiced curiously which Liara responded curtly.

_ "__Not yet. Its plans for a device, a blueprint. The Protheans came close to defeating the Reapers. They had plans to destroy them but ran out of time. The Archives are just across that tramway, assuming Cerberus has not locked it down."_

_"__And anything powerful enough to destroy the Reapers." _Ashley inserted while Jack finished with. _"Just might be something Cerberus would be interested in."_

_"__So, it's a race to the archives?" _Vega asked until they suddenly heard the sound of more troopers and a weld searing through the door's lock mechanism.

_"__We got company." _Strax voiced with excitement. James Vega smirked _"Bring it on."_

To his disappointment, Shepard had other things in mind. _"Not this time, Vega."_

_"__What?"_

_"__Get back to the shuttle. If Cerberus beat us to the archives then I need you to cover the exits."_

_"__But…"_

_"__Now, Lieutenant."_

Without any more words, he was off back the way they came. Putting on the helmet as the elevator descended once more to the entrance of the facility. Hoping that Shepard knew what he was doing.

**…**

**Author's Note:**

First chapter on the Mars mission is done. I can honestly say that I'm quite relieved as I try to get the in-game conversation as accurately as possible while making alterations. Either way, I'll do my best to not stick to a single formula and I'll probably make twists to each mission which they embark on.

I hope the tension between Ashley and Shepard is noticable.

Thanks for the feedback so far but I'd love to hear more of your thoughts, what could be improved. What do you like, what don't you like? Things like that. Anyway, have a good time.


	7. A illusive encounter

His gaze flicked all around him as the two Cerberus operatives escorted him through the station, they seemed a bit early as they entered the tram station, plenty more of the operatives were there. Among them was a woman in a catsuit which could've fooled anyone of being organic but the Doctor wasn't anyone. He recognized an android when he saw one. Especially human ones. The android posing as Doctor Eva Coré turned to face The Doctor, frowning as it spoke in a resilient voice which could convince almost anyone it was human. Yet again, he wasn't anyone.

_"__This man ain't in the personal rooster. Identify yourself if you want to live." _She demanded, the sound of gunfire could be heard from the trams. Seemingly the Alliance marines are still putting up with a fight.

_"__Oh please, the only reason I'm standing before you is because I wanted to talk directly to the head of this operation. That's you, isn't it?" _The Doctor cheerfully retorted, trying to keep the situation light. The operative scowled as she rose her M-4 Shuriken submachine gun and aimed it point blank at his forehead.

_"__I give you to the count of three before I…"_

_"__Pull the trigger? You would do it anyway if I was Alliance personal but things is, I'm not part of the Alliance. Also, please do convey that this gynoid infiltration unit is impressive but needs more work if it's going to fool me."_

That statement gave Doctor Eva Coré pause, moving her finger to her ear as she rapidly asks in almost a synthetic manner while still holding the gun steady _"Orders?"_

On the other side of the communication unit, The Illusive Man gazed upon the man, the very same which was seen on the footage at the Citadel. He had to admit, despite the relative youth. This man held wisdom beyond his years. Whoever he was, he would make a useful ally for Cerberius. _"Spare him, bring him to the Archives. I want to speak to him."_

Nodding as she lowered the pistol, scrutinizingly staring at the Doctor. _"The Illusive Man would like to speak with you, follow me or be put down. Your choice." _

Not feeling any rush, the Doctor decided to play along, allowing the Gynoid and this Illusive Man to fall into a trap of false confidence as he step upon the train. A few operatives were concerned that he would die to the exposure of vacuum but like Doctor Eva Coré, he crossed without any issues. Accessing the security checkpoint before the Archives. In his own earpiece, Handles' voice transmitted a message. _"Attention! Shepard and his squad has taken the other side of the tram station." _The Doctor hinted a smile as he was escorted by the two operatives as the gynoid walked beside a Centurion. _"Set up a perimeter. No one else comes across."_

_"__We still have teams on the other side." _The centurion voiced as the gynoid halted, the two facing each other as she spoke with clear authority. _"No one! And shut down those cameras."_

With those words, she lifted the submachine one and shot one of the surveillance cameras. They continued on as they walked by a console unit, his sonic screwdriver hidden his right sleeve as he quickly rig it with a swirl to send a tram back to the other side. That ought to make things easier for Shepard.

Fortunately, the gynoid failed to notice. She apparently didn't notice him capable of meddling with anything on such a short notice. Cereberus clearly underestimated him as many others have done. Coming through the checkpoint, he stared in brief awe of the prothean databank at the center of the chamber.

**...**

Aims were laid up and shots were taken and given, the Cerberus troopers were fearless, unrelentling and thoroughly disciplined which peaked Jack's interest. He had known that the organization had rapidly grown over the past few months but he didn't expect them to have drilled squads this soon.

Shepard with his M-11 Wraith Shotgun in hand started to illuminate with a blue hue as he threw himself forward and in a flash of light charged with the illumination of a star as he crashed against an assault trooper. The mere force itself threw him across the room and into the wall, causing him to crack his neck as Shepard swirled and pointed the barrel at the trooper next to him and fired.

Still moving, he swirled around as to slam his left fist, radiating with biotic power to another who tried to take him from behind, the visor cracked as did the cranium as it hit the table, sliding down the floor in a dripping pool of blood.

During this commotion, the troopers adjusted themselves to a better position. Only to be shot down by Harkness through the scope of his M-99 Saber. Liara bombarded the biotic warps fields which reduced their armor's density. Making it easier for Ashley's short bursts from her M-8 Avenger while Strax charged after the withdrawing troops, firing laser projectiles at them like a madman.

They have fought their way ever since they rendevouz with Liara. Cerberus seem inclined to stop them, no matter the cost. Question is naturally, why. Now they're cut of as the door closed after the latest retreating trooper.

Rerouting through a room going through a decontamination process which had burned several scientists in the room, alive. While disgusting, they still remember the open airlock to the cafeteria. Cerberus had opened it and suffocated the entire room, the vacuum of space had killed them in approximately thirty seconds.

It was all possible through Doctor Eva Coré as Liara later revealed, she carried a sense of guilt by not noticing the odd behavior but Shepard reassured her that it wasn't her fault. Seeing the victims in the decontamination process, she's more inclined to think it is.

The decontaminated room had been used for the study of prothean data and artifacts. Unfortunately, they didn't have time to go through any of it. The clock was ticking, well outside the room into a corridor with a long window stretching all the way, half a yard before the window are rails as to prevent people from falling over.

_"__That's the tram line. It'll take us straight to the Archives. No doubt Cerberus will have it locked down, hopefully we can override it at the security station." _Liara voiced as they leaved the decontaminated room.

That was all well and good. However, Jack halted up as he felt something. He knew that feeling, it was that of a perception filter.

He glanced to the corner of his eye, to the place he didn't want to look and stared in wonder, wide eyed while letting out a childish cheer. The others turned about to see what Jack was excited about and just dropped their jaws when they saw it. _"That's the TARDIS! Oh beautiful TARDIS!" _

Jack dashed to a rectangular blue box, reminding them all about the red phone boxes in London. There were square windows on all sides which seemed to have been covered by curtains from the inside. The doorway was blocked by dual doors, one with each window and a single handle and a lock.

Jack grasp around the box to the best of his ability and plant a kiss on the door. Joyful at the sight. Shepard, Liara and Ashley seem puzzled, had Harkness gone mad?

_"__What's that?" _Ashley asked a bit curious.

_"__It's a TARDIS. His TARDIS!" _Jack shouted in a happy manner as he turned around to face the questioning looks.

_"__Who's?" _Shepard said as his curiosity took over. Although, he could probable guess.

_"__The Doctor's! He's here and that's his ship!"_

Wide eyed; the belief of The Doctor being a tall tale was slowly washing away. Shepard had been skeptical ever since Earth but the more evidence he saw. The Foreign Alien, Strax and now apparently, his ship.

_"__So, the Doctor is here on the facility, question is where." _Shepard said as Harkness held his grin and nudged his head towards the Archives._ "Where he's needed."_

Nodding, they couldn't afford to delay any further. Pushing on, they reached the doorway to the Security Station. _"The Tram Station is through this door."_

Shepard touched the virtual door panel, watching how it slide aside and faced a dual piped machine turret hanging from the roof, turning and aimed at time before sprayed controlld bursts their way. Fortunately, Shepard quickly dashed to cover as Liara shouted out for them to look out.

_"__Is that the only way in?" _Ashley asked in a slight disbelief.

Liara gave her answer that it's the only way she knew off. Knowing that they didn't have time to find an alternate route. They had to get through that turret. _"We'll scuttle around, stay out of its sights."_

Ashley nodded, seeming to like the idea but Strax just scoffed. _"Puny humans and your puny defenses." _With those words, he charged in with rifle raised and firing continuously from the hip at the cannon with unfathomable accuracy. The turret's armor seemed to do no good as it seared right through, melting its mechanism causing it to explode.

After that, clearing the tram station was a child's play. Shepard was reluctant to agree with Strax's statement that this was more of a sport than a war due to their sheer efficiency in eliminating the hostiles.

Straight after they had secured the station, Liara sat herself down to review the data footage of the station across the tram. Seeing the surveillance cameras how Doctor Eva Coré had given her command and then shot the camera. However, what caught Shepard's attention was the odd man in the long purple tweed coat escorted by two Cerberus troopers, one walked in front and one behind, like if he was a prisoner.

Liara seemingly knew what Shepard was going ask, just said. _"I've never seen him before. He wouldn't really mend in with his clothing, by the goddess he would stand out more than a bride at her own wedding." _Shaking her head, she seemed to ponder for a minute before returning her focus to what she knew. _"Looks like they've arrived to the Archives."_

_"__And it looks like they won't send a tram anytime soon." _Ashley commented.

"_Can you override it?" _Shepard asked a bit puzzled but Liara just shook her head as a deniable sound was heard from the panel before her. _"The Archives is on a separate network, we're completely locked out."_

Ashley didn't seem that disheartened as an idea popped up in her head._"Not completely, what if we can find a short-range transmitter. Helmet to helmet. And then we convince them that we're with them, and the Alliance forces has been taken care off."_

_"__Good idea, see what you can find."_

Strax interrupted with a cough before vocally expressing himself. _"Sir, permission to express my opposition to our current plan of action?"_

Shepard narrowed his eyebrows as he uttered. _"Permission granted."_

_"__Sir, I am opposed to our current plan of action." _He voiced with a sense of accomplishment. Shepard just shook his head before turning his head towards the tram while Jack just facepalmed. _"Strax, there's no other way across."_

Strax then seem to have realized the stupidity of his opposition which left an awkward silence until Ashley voice echoed. _"Commander, I've found something."_

Walking through the door to the stairs down to the docking platform of the tram station, Ashley would be crouched next to a dead Cerberus Centurion. _"What do you got?" _Shepard asked.

Ashley doesn't turn herself to face Shepard, instead more focus on fiddling with the helmet of the dead. _"He's got a transmitter in his helmet if I could just…"_

She jerked back once the visor slid aside. _"Oh god, he looks like a husk." _She mouthed, seemingly a bit ready to puke. She was right, the trooper's face showed a vast difference. Mostly organic, but his lips had turned blue, obviously cold while his eyes were artificial as some sort of cord ran from it backwards across the cranium to the back of his head. The gaze was empty, lifeless. Sharing the similarities of a husk, he still was far too different.

"Yeah, not quite. But they've definitively done something to him." He voiced as he inspected the face further, seems like the Illusive Man had some implants operated into him, or rather every trooper. Reaching out to grasp the helmet to helmet transmitter.

_"__Engineered. By Cerberus!" _she voiced in an angry manner_ "They claim to stand for humanity, yet they do this to their own people."_

Her gaze reverted back to Shepard, tension between the two once again rose. Her disgust or hatred for Cerberus wasn't unknown. _"That could've been you, Shepard. For all I knew, that's what Cerberus had done to you."_

Shepard rose to face her, narrowing his eyes. This was the second time she was second guessing him. _"How can you compare me with that thing, do I look like a husk to you __**Lieutenant-Commander**__."_

The words coming through his mouth seem to shake her, not expecting such an answer. She shook her head. _"No, Shepard. I just…"_

_"__Enough, put your personal feelings aside for now. We'll talk after the mission. Have I made myself clear?"_

Only silence followed as she nodded. _"Yes, sir."_

_"__Good." _He muttered as he brought the com to his mouth, voicing. "Hello. This is Delta Team. Anybow there?"

_"__Where the hell have you been? Nevermind. What's your status?"_ came a harsh and malicious voice through the com, same muffled voice they've heard all over from the troopers.

_"__At the tram station, waiting extraction. All hostiles terminated."_ Shepard voiced, the voice muffler must work both ways to ensure anonymously between the troops.

_"__Roger that. Echo Team will ride over and secure the station."_

A smile formed on his lips, things were turning around for them and they saw in the distance of how the tram was heading their way. Time will tell what's going on the other side.

**…**

Jack walked over to the console where Liara was sitting, managing the interface as to gather data. Ashley had just called Shepard out which gave him and her some alone time… Strax too but that's another matter entirely.

_"__Hey, Doctor. I was serious about that drink afterwards."_

Liara manages a slight smile. _"How can you be so certain that I'll say yes?"_

_"__You just did." _He retorted with a cheesy grin which made her blush even further. Strax coughed as if he demanded attention it seems. _"What, Strax?"_

_"__The Spectre and the boy are engaged in a verbal argument."_

Liara did her best to compel herself from laughing. A boy? He called Ashley a boy? Jack snickered as he whispered to Liara. _"Two genders is too much for Sontarens to count."_

Liara carried the smile as she then noticed of how the tram was moving their way, they hastily exited the control booth to join Ashley and the Commander.

**…**

The Doctor stood before the virtual display and console accessing the archives with a wide grin on his face. _"Oh, you beautiful."_

_"__Hello, Doctor." _Came a voice from behind, The Doctor swirled around to face the holographic image representing a smartly dressed man in an exclusive synthetic suit with a cigarette between his fingers. Two artificial eyes and hair which may once have been considered, dashing.

_"__The Illusive Man, I presume?" _The Doctor voiced, the illusive man just nodding. _"Indeed, I must say that I'm impressed that you recognized Doctor Eva Core being an infiltration unit."_

_"__A __**gynoid**__ infiltration unit, robots can have genders too." _The Doctor corrected which had the finely dressed man to raise his eyebrows.

_"__No matter. Fascinating race, the Protheans. They left all this for us to discover, but we've squandered it. As you may already know, Earth is under siege and right here, the archives has been left to gather dust for thirty years."_

He's a good orator, The Doctor admit that. However, not as good as Winston Churchill. He'd teach this fellow something about speeches. _"On the contrary, the archives jumpstarted the technological advancement of mankind by several centuries."_

_"__That may be so. However, that doesn't change the facts. Until now, there was no knowledge of the prothean data to solve the Reaper threat."_

_"__I know. I've seen it myself. except it ain't Prothean; they've just modified and added to it like every cycle has."_

_"__How do you, nevermind." _Illusive Man was actually baffled, it made sense that the Protheans alone didn't design the Crucible. _"I got a proposition for you."_

_"__Joining you in a quest to control the Reapers?" _asked the Doctor, once again he had figured it out before him being told. _"Otherwise you wouldn't have attacked this outpost and the Alliance personal."_

_"__Once again, you're correct in your deductions. I must say that your intellect alone impresses me but I'm more curious about your blue box."_

_"__Oh, nevermind that. Tell me about your scheme to control a highly-advanced machine race of synthetic-organic starships and more importantly, why."_

The Doctor frowned, seemingly expected a very good explanation but was left disappointed with the Illusive Man's arguments. _"Where the Alliance sees a means to a destroy, I see a means to control. We can dominate them, use their power. Harness their very essence to bring humanity to the apex of evolution."_

For every word the Doctor heard from this man's mouth, the more convinced he became that he was a madman, not the good kind. _"Let me tell you something."_

_"__Firstly, you shouldn't let strangers keep their tools" _The Doctor started to spoke in a casual tone which still commanded authority while he yanked forth his sonic screwdriver which shut the infiltration unit off, made it crumble to the floor as the armor joints of the Cerberus troopers just froze, paralyzing them. _"Secondly, I'm not a human being; I walk in eternity."_

He smiled smugly as he noticed the shocking expression which the Illusive man tried to contain. _"Thirdly, I give you _**one**_ chance to cease your operations or I'll stop you."_

_"__I doubt even you ca…-" _voiced the Illusive Man before he was interrupted by the footsteps of the five man squad who had fought their way through the outpost to reach the archives. Weapons were lifted but they realized that the Cerberus personnel were neutralized.

_"__Shepard." _Illusive Man uttered, seemingly relieved while the Doctor's face broke into a smile. Eagerly staggering forth to greet the commander.

_"__Commander John Shepard, the first human Spectre. How you humans never cease to amaze me." _He spoke in a friendly manner before shaking his hand. He turned towards Jack Harkness before they both laughed and proceeded to hug each other.

Strax just saluted while the others remain puzzled, even the Illusive man who's not used to being ignored. _"Right, sorry." _Doctor voiced before hastily moving to the console. _"Cerberus managed to upload a code to transmit all the data before erasing everything, I managed to knock out the transmitter itself but the code is still deleting the data."_

Liara's eyes widen before dashing off after the Doctor, both of them working with their delicate and acute minds put to work to save what they can. The Illusive Man scowled, his plans has obviously failed.

Ashley held her weapon aimed at him, despite being an imaige. Her scowl didn't hide the hatred she bode for him. _"Illusive man?"_

_"__The same." _He answered smugly.

_"__What do you want?" _She asked warily.

_"__What I've always wanted."_

_"__The domination of mankind." Jack Harkness scolded the Illusive man who just cast him a nonchalant glance._

_"__Nevertheless, Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams. You've a lot to thank Shepard for during his time with Cerberus. Not only did he supply us with valuable intel on the Reapers by going through the Omega-4 Relay but also improved the public relations throughout the Terminus Systems."_

He obviously pushed the right buttons, Ashley seemed to be boiling with anger. Smiling smugly as Shepard also took the bait. _"I __**destroyed**__ the Collector Base with __**my**__ team."_

_"__Speaking of which, how is your beloved XO; Miss Lawson doing?"_

_"__Your what?!" _Ashley voiced in a menacing tone as she glanced to her right at the Commander. No longer in the role of a soldier, more like an angry and jealous ex-girlfriend. The Illusive Man seemed to enjoy himself as the holographic image of him vanished.

Jack Harkness recognized the situation brewing as he put a hand on Strax's chest who seem eager to come to Shepard's rescue, pushing him backwards. Both Liara and the Doctor turned around to see Ashley now shouting at Shepard. _"Who the hell is Lawson!"_

The Doctor was a bit hesitant at first but then let out a sharp whistle which caught everyone's attention. _"Sorry to interrupt but do I've to tell you that not more than 4,35 minutes of light speed away is your homeplanet being invaded by highly-advanced machine race of synthetic-organic starships!"_

That seemed to cool them down, atleast for now. Ashley still grumbled as she pointed an accusing finger at Shepard. _"You got a lot of explaining to do, once we're back on the Normandy."_

**…**

**Author's Note:**

A tough chapter to write and finish, especially the conversation where the Doctor disses the Illusive Man who get the relationship drama between Shepard and Ashley going. I wonder if people think it's a bit authentic, I don't consider myself good when it comes to writing about relationships and the like.

Also, this is where the story diverts fully from the game storyline having Eva already disabled and Ashley unharmed. Also, I'm also considering writing a chapter on the Citadel where Shepard is stand on trial (He did destroy the Bahak system after all) with the Doctor as his defense attorney, thoughts?

Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd like to thank you who've not only read but also reviewed. Very appreciated as I hope to improve the story to become even better.

Cheers!


	8. Citadel Council

_"__Well then, off you pop." _The Doctor said with a kind smile before turning to the console he was at before. Narrowing his eyebrows, Shepard walked towards while Jack decided to hail James, calling for an extraction ASAP. Ashley decided to shout for an exit with Strax while Liara narrowed her gaze as she examined the Doctor. _"What are you doing?"_

_"__Cleaning up, the Reapers will be on their way. They'll access the archives and they'll know what we took." _He spoke softly like to a child. Liara seemed to frown at the notion but didn't argue as Shepard decided to voice the question.

_"__Are you coming with us, Doc?"_

Shepard noticed a slight hint of annoyance as the Doctor retorted. _"No, and it's the Doctor."_

_"__Doctor Who?" _Shepard asked a bit impatiently. _"Just, the Doctor."_

Ashley and Strax returned and seemed to have engaged a conversation with Jack Harkness who nodded with a weak smile before turning as to shout at them. _"We've found an exit. Extraction is inbound and so is the Reapers."_

Shepard nodded as his gaze shifted to Liara who now made her way from the console to join the squad. _"You're not just erasing the data, are you?" _Shepard asked, finding it odd that the Doctor took so long with it.

_"__You're right, I'm rerouting the energy feedback from the retro stabilizers back into the primary heat converters." _The Doctor quickly explained as Shepard's eye went wide as he nodded in understanding.

He turned towards the rest of the Squad, _"Alright, let's move out to the LZ." _He cast a final glance at the Doctor as he uttered the words _"Good luck" _which had the Doctor snicker as he's done with his work and started running to the tram way, mouthing _"You too, now run!"_

**…**

It had been a hectic exit as they made their way through the ever de-stabilizing archives which the Doctor had rigged to explode. The shuttle came down and just in time as they heard the clashing sound of a Reaper Destroy striding for the outpost.

They had boarded the shuttle and gone back to the Normandy who was making its way to the Charon Relay. It was a tight jump as the Reapers weren't short in numbers and had overrun the system. Thank god for the Stealth Drive.

Shepard was de-briefed by Admiral Steven Hackett in the war room's secondary Quantum Entanglement Communicators. _"Commander, can you read me?" _Hackett asked through the static interference.

_"__EDI, can you clear this up?" _Shepard asked as he approached the QEC, typing in a few commands as to stabilize it while EDI responded._"I'll do my best."_

_"__Did you get to the Archives?" _Admiral Hacket voiced

_"__I was there, so was the Illusive Man."_

_"__I was worried that Cerberus might try something. Did you get the Data?"_

_"__Most of it. He had tried to download and erase it but the Doctor stopped him. EDI and Liara is analyzing what we've recovered." _At this time, Liara entered the com room with her Omni-tool active, Hackett shifted his attention to her. _"What have we learned? Was it worth the effort?"_

_ "__The preliminary evidence suggests it's a blueprint for a Prothean device." _She responded as she typed in a command which started to display several pieces which had been scaled down from its colossal size. _"Device?"_

_"__A weapon massive in size and scope that's capable of unquantifying levels of destruction." _She explained as Hackett displayed a hint of enthusiasm as he forwarded his next words.

_"__Send me the data, we'll do our own analysis. If Liara's instincts are right, this might be the key of stopping the Reapers." _Hackett faced Shepard as the display of the device components vanished, leaving him and the Commander alone.

"_Shepard, both you and I know that this is only the beginning. Talk to the Council, show them what you found. With luck they'll give you all the support we need."_

_"__If they don't." _Shepard asked quizzically as Hackett responded. _"Do whatever it takes to get them onboard."_

Shepard stood at attention and gave the Admiral a salute which the Admiral returned before voicing his final words of this conversation._ "I'll be in touch soon, Hackett out."_

**…**

Ashley Williams scowled as her commander and former lover sat opposite her at the mess. _"You wanted to talk. Let's talk." _Shepard voiced, slightly distressed.

_"__Yeah, let's start with your beloved XO." _Ashely retorted in a cold manner. Shepard sighing as he nods. _"Her name is Miranda Lawson, she was head of the Lazarus Project which bought me back to life."_

Ashley nodded, still scowling and cold; containing her anger and frustration. She had family back on Earth, she didn't know any better way than venting it at Shepard. _"After you left me on Horizon."_

Ashley's eye went wide as she interrupted Shepard. _"Waoh, waoh. Hold on, left __**you**__ on Horizon?"_

Narrowing his eyebrows as he nodded, Ashley's scowl intensified. _"__**You**__ left the Alliance, you left me!"_

_"__That's not how I saw it, Ashley. Cerberus was the only one doing anything about the Collectors."_

_"__It was in the Terminus Systems, they left the Alliance!" _She bursted out, overflowing with emotions.

_"__Now you sound as Councilor Sparatus. Didn't he say that humanity knew the dangers when we colonized in the Traverse when the Geth attacked Eden Prime?" _he almost shouted as he rose from his seat, which caught the attention of Strax who was inspecting the ship for his own amusement. Any other Alliance crewmembers decided to stay the hell out of their way.

Ashley was downstruck, lost for words. _"I did what I had to do, Ashley. You left me on Horizon, the only one I had back then whom I trust was Garrus. __**You**__ pushed me away, Ashley. The Council and The Alliance pushed me away while I took the fight to the enemy!"_

Ashley couldn't help but stare at the Commander, still at loss for words. _"So don't you dare telling me that I abandoned you or the Alliance."_

She nodded, able to understand his perspective. _"Alright, Shepard. I'll hear you out. Now, you were saying about Miranda?"_

Shepard nodded, she deserved to know the truth but there never was an opportunity to do so. Until now. _"She was a Cerberus Operative, the one in charge of—"_

_"__Project Lazurus, you already said that. But, who was she to you?" _Ashley asked while her heart was still pounding.

Shepard just stared at her and sighed. _"She was nothing to me at first, just a Cerberus Operative who wanted to make sure that their funding wasn't wasted. However, after the Horizon. She opened up as her sister was imperiled. To understand, her father is Henry Lawson who had her produced through genetic engineering to be the perfect heir for his dynasty. A cruel man to say the least. When she failed, he tried again. However, she ran away with the child and was taken in by Cerberus for protection."_

Ashley nodded, taking in the picture as she could sympathize with the situation. She would do whatever it took to protect her sisters. _"Her only friend from that time betrayed her, Eclipse Mercenaries tried to take her sister away but failed due to our interference. After that, she opened up and became more… human. I came to know and understand her, in time. Love her."_

The last words stung Ashley hard, tear started to swell while she nodded. Hanging her head as he tried to compose herself, hiding the tears. _"I see…"_

Shepard nodded, understanding what she left. It stung him too, but he had to tell her. It wouldn't be fair otherwise. _"I'm sorry, Ashley. I'm so sorry." _With those words, he rose up from the chair, heading for his cabin. He had to get changed before meeting with the Council.

**…**

The Council was already in session when Shepard arrived with Liara and Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart at his heels. He was in his dress blues with the appropriate decorations to clarify his position as a Commander in the Systems Alliance Military.

Lethbridge-Stewart had adorned a red beret on her head now as she followed the Commander. As if he expected him, as a Spectre to speak with the Council. Liara had the plans for the Crucible as it was called.

The Councilors were on an elevated podium with safety railings before them. To the most left from Shepard's point of view was Councilor Donnel Udina, a grey haired balding man who was in a white suit with a blue shirt underneath which surrounded the neck. Councilor Sparatus of the Turian Hierachy stood next to him while on the other side was the only female councilor, the Asari by the name of Tevos and lastly was the Salarian representive Valern in his dark robes and concealing hood.

_"__We got our own problems, Councilor. Earth is not in this alone." _Voiced Sparatus while facing Udina who was making his counter argument. _"But Earth was the first council world hit. By all reports, it faces the brunt of the attack."_

_"__By __**your**__ reports." _Valern interjected as later the Council grew silent due to the presence of the first human spectre. Shepard stood at attention firmly before the Council which was both scrutinizing him while also a bit apologetic, they hadn't believed him about the Reapers. Dismissed it as a tall tale.

_"__The reports are accurate. Earth was attacked—by the __**Reapers**__." _Shepard voiced, putting more weight in the way he mentioned the Reapers which had the councilors seemingly at disbelief. Shepard glanced to Liara who was nodding before continue speaking. _"And it's just the beginning."_

_"__We need your help. Everything you can spare."_

The Council was in doubt, Shepard knew that as finally Tevos spoke in her soft but superior voice of a skilled diplomat which commanded authority. _"Each of us faces a similar situation. Even now the Reapers are pressing on our borders."_

She paused brieftly before continuing. Hoping it would soften the blow which Shepard knew was coming._"If we lend you our strength to help Earth, our own worlds will fall."_

_"__We must fight this enemy together!" _Udina voiced, apparently wishing for the council to unite against the enemy. Yet again, Valern interjected skeptically. _"And so we should just follow you to Earth?"_

Sparatus lifted his hand, indicating that it was enough. He spoke to Shepard with the same voice which carried the authority of the Turian Hierechy, the strongest military power in the Galaxy. _"Even if we were to unite our fleets, do you really believe we could defeat the Reapers?"_

_"__I don't expect you to follow me without a plan." _Shepard voiced as he turned his head towards Liara who nodded, bowing her head. _"Councilors… we've that plan. A blueprint. Created by the Protheans in their war against the Reapers."_

_"__A blueprint for what?" _Councilor Sparatus asked as his gaze was placed upon Liara who held up her Omni-tool. _"We're still piecing it together…"_

_"__But it appears to be a weapon of somesort." _Liara continued on as a projection displayed the separated pieces of the virtual blueprint for the device.

_"__Capable of destroying the Reapers?" _Valern questioned, a bit intrigued.

_"__So it would seem."_

_"__The scale is… it would be a colossal undertaking." _The salarian argued as Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart step forward and politely coughed to get their attention.

_"__Councilors, I'm Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart of the Torchwood Institute. The plans are already forwarded to Admiral Hackett. The remnants of the human fleet are already beginning gathering resources to begin construction."_

_"__Our initial calculations suggests it's very feasible to build." _Liara continued as Shepard finished with four words; _"If we work together…" _

_"__Have you considered that the Reapers destroyed the Protheans? What good did this weapon do?" _Tevos voiced mildly, seemingly slightly concerned.

_"__It was incomplete. There was a missing component. Here. Something only referred to only as the Catalyst." _Liara voiced to reassure Tevos as she continued. _"But they ran out of time before they could finish building it." _

_"__Do you really believe this can stop the Reapers?" _Sparatus finally asks, a question directed at the human spectre. However, before he could answer. A wheezing sound along with a deep groan echoed the council chambers. Puzzled, they looked at the source of the sound. It came from behind, Shepard turned around only to see the materialization of the TARDIS. Shepard didn't know why but something made him smile, the sound seemed to be that of hope.

Udina and Sparatus looked at the box in disbelief while Valern on the other hand gulped a bit nervously. Tevos seemed shocked as the TARDIS' front door opened. Out came the Doctor, still dressed in the purple tweed coat as he step forth; straightening his bow tie. He had his childish grin. Following him was a woman with long brown hair, brown eyes and a petite nose. She was dressed in clothes from the twenty first century.

_"__Sorry I'm late, I had to take a detour to pick up a friend." _The Doctor voiced as the woman gazed around in bewilderment. _"Doctor, where are we?"_

_"__Oh, Citadel Council chambers in the Presidium, year 2186." _He said with a hint of a smile on his face. She just nodded before gazing upon the council which was in session. _"Doctor…" _Tevos voiced in disbelief.

Valern seems a bit distressed, no doubt a silent alarm was going since he pressed something on his control panel. C-sec would soon arrive to secure the area. Udina stared in awe at the Doctor and the police box behind him. Sparatus' gaze was stern as it was focused on the Doctor but even he couldn't help but feel something.

Shepard approached the Shepard, standing next to him while Clara stood back and waited next to Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart. _"I'm not late am I?"_

The council quickly exchanged glances, Shepard couldn't help but find it amused that this man gave them pause. Sparatus said sternly. _"This council is already in session, identify yourself before you're immediately incarcerated."_

_"__I'm Doctor, I'm 1100 years old…" _he spoke before Sparatus interrupted him, seemingly a bit annoyed. _"Impossible, humans isn't capable of living that long."_

The Doctor feigned being shocked. _"Oh, I'm not a human being; I walk in eternity. My home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on."_

There was a long silence before the Doctor spoke with a strength and pride which could brighten up the entire room with his next word. _"Gallifrey."_

The Council was left aghast before Tevos finally spoke. _"Time Lord…"_

Liara seemed to be awestruck as well, more so than the others when Gallifrey was mentioned. Admiral Lethbridge-Stewert and the other woman was smiling brightly at the sceen. Shepard seemed a bit at a disbelief as Sparatus then voiced. _"Time Lord?"_

_"__The last of the Time Lords." _Valern corrected with a dry and shaking voice. _"They're a different species compared with humans, ancient. Even more so than the Protheans. Even more powerful than the Reapers."_

_"__And before us is the last of them?" _Udina voiced in wonder. _"But he looks human."_

_"__Correction, you look Time Lord." _The Doctor corrected as Udina was unable to hide his swelling pride.

_"__Now, Council. Your galaxy is at war, what are you going to do about it." _The Doctor said as he leaned informally against the railing, looking expectantly at the four who was exchanging glances.

They heard footsteps from behind, C-sec had arrived with fully armed officers. Sparatus held his hand up as he saw them lining up shots. _"Stand down, he's a friendly."_

Commander Bailey scoffed as he saw the Blue Box but didn't decide to argue but back away just in case.

_"__The cruel and unfortunate truth is that while the Reapers focus on Earth, we can prepare and regroup." _Tevos voiced cautiously to the Time Lord who tensed up a bit. Valern intervened with his argument. _"We're convening a summit amongst our species. If we manage to secure our own borders, we may once again consider aiding you."_

_"__I'm sorry, that's the best we can do." _Tevos voiced as to finalize the council's decision. The Doctor listened and nodded. _"So, you're letting Earth to be ravaged while you save your own hides?" _he voiced, seemingly a bit disgusted.

_"__Let me tell you something, Councilors. Humanity is a beautiful and wonderful species with unlimited potential. They're also very resilient as a matter of fact. I'll not have your council overthrown like last time and instead let this slides. Have your summit convened but know that for every life wasted back on Earth. I'll hold you responsible."_

His words echoed across the hall, seemingly having more of an impact at the council than anything which Shepard had witnessed before. He was suddenly glad that the Doctor was on his side.

**…**

The meeting was adjourned; Shepard was waiting at the councilor's office. Liara had gone back to work on the Prothean Device while the Doctor and his friend was sightseeing the Citadel. Finally, the door slide open as Councilor Donnel Udinna entered. He had bags under his eyes and carried a solemn expression.

_"__Your friend really had the Council shaken back there, Shepard." _The Human Councilor mused. _"I've never seen anyone giving them pause. Regardless they're a bunch of self-concerned jackasses."_

He had walked to the window, gazing out through the glass and beyond the balcony at the other side of the Presidium and the artificial sky. _"We may have a spot on the Council, but Humanity will always be considered second-rate."_

_"__How can they be so blind?" _Shepard voiced with hint of irritation while the Councilor scoffed as he turned towards Shepard. _"They're scared. And they're looking out for themselves."_

_"__Our people are scared, and we're looking after them the best we know how." _Councilor Sparatus interrupted as he entered the office. _"Councilor." _Udina voiced diligently in his diplomatic manner.

Sparatus turned his attention to Shepard as he spoke diligently like back in the chambers. _"Commander, I can't get you what you need, but I can tell you how to get it."_

_"__I'm listening." _Shepard voiced, intrigued to hear the Turian's offer.

_"__Primarch Fedorian called the war summit, but… we lost contact with him when the Reapers hit Palaven." _Sparatus said dutifully and to the point. _"Those meetings won't proceed without him."_

_"__The Normandy is one of the few ships that can extract Primach Fedorian undetected." _Shepard pondered. _"So far you've only explained how I can help you."_

_"__It might seem that way."_

_"__But the leaders of this summit will be the ones deciding our future. The fate of our fleets, where they fight, and with whom." _Sparatus continued as he turned around, walking as he seemed a bit restless. _"A grateful Primach would be a tremendous ally in your bid to unite us."_

_"__We're at war, and you want me to play politician?" _Shepard voiced annoyingly as the Turian Councilor turned to face him._"If it gets you what you need, what does it matter?"_

_"__Our latest intelligence says that the Primarch was moved to a base on Palaven's Largest Moon." _Sparatus said as he activated his Omni-Tool, pressing a command to transfer the data and intelligence to the Commander's Omni-Tool.

_"__I've done all I can to help. The rest is up to you." _He spoke before turning about, leaving the office but halted himself. _"There is another thing."_

Shepard had faced Udina when Sparatus spoke out, convincingly calm as he called the Spectre out. _"The Council wanted me to tell you... We've chosen to uphold your Spectre status."_

_"__And various resources will be made available to you." _He continued as he sent another command through the Omni-Tool to Shepard which verified the data. _"Good day." _Once he had said what needed to be said and left the Office.

_"__Well, that went well." _Shepard voiced as Udina moved to seat himself before his desk _"It's a start. I'll talk to the others in the meantime. See if we can support this summit. Move things along."_

_"__Thanks." _Shepard voiced as he left Udina's Office.

**…**

Clara stared at the artificial sky, at the buildings, the shops and the water in the Presidium. Even the Krogan statue caught her gaze as she was practically amazed by what awaited humanity in the twenty second century.

The Doctor received a call from Clara as he left the Mars outpost, saying that he was late of picking her up. Reluctantly he picked her up, knowing that he wouldn't hear the end of it otherwise. They were only going to the Citadel after all.

Aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor had said to her. _"Clara, where we are going. You must be vigilant and do whatever I say without question. You must also swear to not breath a word of you see, hear or learn to anyone back home. No matter how relevant."_

She had reluctantly agreed, knowing that the Doctor was very serious about it. Now, they were shopping the Presidium, The Doctor got her an Omni-Tool. She was fascinated by the technology ever since she downloaded the expertise from the Great Intelligence when she first met the Doctor.

They heard a cough behind them, turning around. Her gaze was met by a cheesy grin on the face of a handsome man. He was dressed in a vintage coat from the Twentieth Century. He offered her hand with a bright smile on her lips. _"Captain Jack Harkness."_

_"__Stop it." _The Doctor said as Harkness rolled his eyes, he knew better than hitting on the Doctor's companions. He faced the doctor who smiled kindly at him. _"It's good to see you again, Doctor."_

_"__You too, Jack." _He murmured back to his old friend. The Immortal human from the Boe Peninsula. Jack seemed a bit hesitant before he spoke. _"Doctor, I know you've come here for a reason. Strax is making himself at home back at the Normandy. Why don't you and…"_

_"__Clara Oswald." _She said with a bright smile as he nodded. _"—Clara, join us. We're heading for Palaven next."_

The Doctor murmured, a bit uncertain but finally gave in. He was babysitting Strax after. They both gave each other hug as they returned to the Tardis, materializing in the Shuttle Bay. Exiting as eyebrows were raised from James Vega and Steve Cortez.

The SR-2 Normandy soon left the Citadel and was approaching the relay, setting the destination for the Trebia System and Palavan.

**Author's Note:**

An extra-long chapter to cover Shepard's stay on the Citadel before heading out to Palavan. I hope the Doctor's introduction to the Council was satisfactory, if not. Let me know and please do forward a suggestion or idea of how you'd done it.

Also, Clara is joining this adventure. You know how it is when the Doctor travels all alone.

Remember to read and review, the more feedback. The better!


	9. No Shepard without Vakarian

Palaven, a silver world of fortresses and fire. Homeworld to the Turians. And it was burning. The Reapers had come in force, catching the Turian Hierachy off-guard. The Strongest Military in the galaxy and the reapers are obliterating them.

They were still putting up a fight, having strategically withdrawn to take position on Menae, Palaven's largest moon. Garrus Vakarian was dressed in a new decorative armor of silver and blue. His exo-skeleton making him resistant to radiation as his avian features were evident. Grasping onto his semi-automatic Krysae Sniper Rifle, sniping down every single husk, cannibal which got into his crosshairs.

General Adrien Victus had sent him off to deal with the heavy reaper unit on the right flank. He narrowed his aim onto one of the brutes, hulking amalgamations of Turians and Krogans victims of the Reapers. It was in a blood rage as Vakarian had his armor-piercing mod engaged and pull the trigger, several bursts were fired which hit the brute's forehead.

It got the brute's attention alright, it had changed its trajectory to get at the pesky Turian which was being such a pain the ass. He kept firing as to wear the brute down but he was being supported by a large quantities of husk, withdrawing from his elevated and rocky position as he quickly exchanged the sniper for his Phaeston Assault Rifle, fully automatic and engaged with the same armor-piercing mod as he took rapid aim and started bursting the incoming husks and the brute.

Everytime they got closer, he moved back to a better position. A rather unorthodox tactic but one necessary to combat an overwhelming force. Garrus believes it was called _kiting_ which was very popular in twenty first century video games. It had him smiling for the briefest of moment as he grasped a grenade and tossed at the husks who were climbing up to overwhelm his previous condition.

The limbs of the organic and synthetic fused matter scattered in the blow, leaving wake for the Brute. Garrus already had a tactic in mind, he had his back against the wall. The brute was going to charge which meant he had to build up momentum which gave him the opportunity to trick the Brute to charge into the wall itself. Another typical tactic from human video gaming, he had to do something else in his spare time other than calibrating his guns.

The Brute was off, charging towards him. Ten meters, five meters, three meters and he was off, throwing himself aside as he threw a grenade straight into the heavily implant covered chest. By the time the brute had it the wall, the grenade exploded resulted in a controlled explosive which had him utterly neutralized. Sighing in relief, Garrus Vakarian gazed up to see a familiar ship in the sky. A vague smile formed on his face, the scar on his right side twitching slightly but he could put up with it. He climbed up as the stealth frigate known as the Normandy launched a Kodiak Shuttle, making way to General Corinthus' base. Seems like he had to rendezvous with old friends. With those words in mind, he eagerly took off.

**…**

The Doctor was shocked, the feeling from each time he saw a Reaper or their ground forces made his skin crawl. Shepard had been reluctant to have him along on the ground team but Captain Jack Harkness had vouched for him and so had Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart. That had to count for something, besides him there were Liara and James. They didn't want to bring Strax due to the hectic situation which could make it difficult to determine if he was a friend or a foe.

The Doctor had refused the offer of a weapon or armor, shaking his head in disbelief as the Kodiak window opened, husks was crawling the landing zone. Valkyrie aimed as he in controlled bursts took them down. The door slide open as they quickly exited the Kodiak which immediately took off. They cleared the LZ, with exception of the Doctor who stayed behind while the experienced did their efficient work.

Approaching the barricade to the camp, turian called out to hold fire. They were friendlies. With that the barricades were lowered. Entering the camp which was in full motion. Turians took pride in the militaristic cultural heritage which proved useful in this case. No panic, just pure discipline and loyalty drilled in.

They made their way to the command both were a Turian was leaning over a virtual map. _"Thebastek, get your men on that north barricade." _He voiced as a Turian took off, uttering a Yes, sir as he passed to gather his unit to reinforce the designated barricade. "_Sergeant Barthus, find a way to get that com tower operational." _The other turian gave a salute utterling _"Sir!" _with a deep voice before heading off.

_"General." _Shepard voiced to announce his presence, the Turian glanced to his side. _"Commander Shepard, heard that you were coming but didn't believe it. General Corinthus." _He voiced and finished with introducing himself, plain and simple.

_"I've come to get Primarch Fedorian." _This had the General halt in his track which indicated the worse. _"Primarch Fedorian is dead. His shuttle was shot down a hour ago when he tried to leave the moon."_

_"That's going to complicate things. Nevertheless. How bad is it, General?"_

_"We just lost about four hundred men in half (of) an hour. We set up camps on this moon as an advancde position to flank the enemy. A sound strategy but…" _General Corinthus voiced but trailed off in the end.

Shepard interjected with the correct term. _"Irrelevant." _Corinthus seemed to agree as he continued. _"Exactly, the sheer force of the Reapers seems to makes them immune to that sort of tactic. The Primach and his men found out the hard way."_

_"I'm sorry, I heard he was a good man." _Shepard said in sympathy with the Turian who glanced his way. _"And a friend. He would've made an outstanding diplomat."_

_"So what happens now?"_

_"The Turian Hierachy provides a very clear line of succession."_

_"Right, General Corinthus?"_

_"With such heavy casualties, it's hard for me to be certain who the next Primarch is. Palaven Command will know. However, at the moment. Contacting them is impossible. The com tower is out. Husks are swarming that area, we can't get close enough to repair it." _The General voiced as he lifted his Omni-tool and started managing through combat reports.

"Don't worry, General. I'll get your com tower operational." Shepard voiced as he steadies his Valkyrie rifle. The General looked up, staring him straight in the face. "Thank you, Commander. I'll take care of things on this end."

Shepard called out, addressing his squad. _"Alright, let's go."_

They spotted the com tower, off to the left of the main barricade. Making their way, The Doctor was with them. Atleast for now as his mind was racing. Explosions, gunfire and the thundering sound of reapers made skins crawl. He didn't like war or weapons in general. However, lives were at stake. He couldn't turn down providing assistance. Odd glances were given to him by Turian soldiers but shook their head and returned to the fighting.

Once beyond the barricade, they stumbled upon Sergeant Barthus and his men who seemed to be wounded, having taking a big toll on them. _"Hostiles at the tower, overwhelmed us. Had to withdraw. Good luck, Commander."_

Weapons raised as they advanced, shot down any and all husks advancing. Combing the tactics of biotic shockwaves and singularities, they were easily managed as Vega had shifted to the N7 Pirahe shotgun which was developed for the war. It had proved rather handy in close quarters with a large amount of husks.

The Doctor ran through all the chaos, reaching the com tower. Seeing himself the obvious choice to fix it as he climbed up the ladder and yanked forth his sonic screwdriver and get at it. Meanwhile, Shepard and his squad held their ground. Squandering any husk assaults on their position.

Smiling widely as communication was back online, he slide down the ladder as a husk charged at him. A distant instinct from a previous incarnation woke up at the face of mortal peril, lifting his sonic screwdriver which radiating its focus as the synthetic matter detached itself from the organic, leaving a slimy rubble where the husk once stood.

His face and gaze determined, disgusted by the sight and the war. He directed the screwdriver at the com tower itself, using it as an amplifier for the same sonic signal which dissolved any remaining husks in the proximity. His previous incarnation's voice echoed in his head like a distant memory. _"No more."_

The others looked at him, Vega let out a whistle. Clearly impressed by the Doctor's latest deed as they made their way back to the camp. The Doctor didn't listen to what words Liara, James or Shepard was voicing. All he heard was the memories of the time war.

Being there at the com tower had awoken memories long since buried which made his blood go cold. Returning back to camp as General Corinthus looked up at them. _"What do you got?"_

_"As your partner said, succession is usually simple. But right now, the Hierachy is in chaos. So many dead or MIA."_

_"I need someone, I don't care who. Aslong they can't get the Turian resources we need." _Shepard voiced to General Corinthus which was prevented to speak by another voice.

_"I'm on it, Shepard. We'll find you the Primarch." _This came from a turian in an armor of silver and blue, a scar on the right side of the face along with a blue illuminating eye-piece. _"Garrus!" _Shepard voiced as he immediately recognized his best friend.

_"Vakarian, sir. I didn't see you arrive." _General Corinthus voiced as he turned to face Garrus and gave him a firm and absolute salute. _"At ease, General." _He motioned before the General got back to the board, working.

_"Good to see you again. I thought you'd be on Palaven." _Shepard voiced to his old friend who responded accurately and precisely with words which seemed formal yet informal. _"If we lose this moon, we lose Palaven. I'm closest thing we've as an expert on Reaper forces. So I'm advising."_

_"James, this is Garrus Vakarian. He helped me stop Saren and the Collectors. He's a hell of a soldier." _Shepard voiced as James and Garrus shook hands. Garrus mouthed _"Lieutenant" _before shifting his head towards the asari doctor _"Good to see you too, Liara."_

Liara was smiling, obviously glad that he friend was alive and her greeting indicated as such _"Good to see you in one piece, Garrus."_

Garrus' gaze lingered on the Doctor, frowning at the choice of attire. The Doctor took this his que to step forward, straightening his bowtie, offering a weak smile and a handshake. _"Hello, I'm the Doctor."_

_"Doctor Who?" _Garrus responded, curious to say the least. The Doctor beamed as he just answered. _"Dangerous question. Just the Doctor."_

Garrus nodded as he gazed quizzically at Shepard who voiced. _"He's the reason why the com tower is operational. He even managed to use it to neutralize husks."_

Garrus stared wide eyed at the Doctor. _"How?" he mouthed._

_"I just used the tower itself as an amplifier for my sonic screwdriver as to disable the synthetic material holding the organic matter in place." _The Doctor said as he held up his sonic screwdriver at display for the Turian who merely nodded.

_"Never seen that kind of tech before, is that some Alliance Prototype?" _he asked, obviously curious.

_"No, Time Lord Technology." _The Doctor responded.

_"Time Lord?" _Garrus and Corinthus voiced simultaneously. Garrus shifted his gaze expectingly to Shepard. _"I'll explain later, Garrus. Let's just say that he got a tongue which makes the Council pause."_

That told Garrus something. Someone who could talked to the council however he wanted was someone worthy of recognition and caution. _"General Corinthus filled me in. We know who we are after."_

_"Palaven Command tells me that the next Primach is General Adrien Victus." _Corinthus voiced, not even looking away from the console.

_"Victus? His name has crossed my desk." _Liara mused.

_"Know him Garrus?" _Shepard asked as Garrus nodded, _"I was fighting with him this morning. Life-long military, gets results, popular with his troops. Not so popular with Palaven command, has a reputation to play loose with accepted strategy."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"On Taetrus during one of the uprisings. His squad discovered a salarian spy ring about the same time the Turian Sepratists did. Rather than neutralizing the ring, he fell back. He even gave up valuable fortifications which the rebels took." _Liara interjected, seemingly to have memorized the background information regarding the General.

Garrus bluntly then continued. _"Then the rebels attacked the salarians and when the two groups had worn each out. Victus moved back in, didn't lose a man."_

_"A bold strategy but wild behavior doesn't you advanced up in the meritocracy." _General Corinthus commented.

_"Primarch Victus. That should be something to see." _Garrus voiced, seemingly a bit amused by the idea.

_"Do you think he can get the job done?"_

_"We both know that conventional strategy won't beat the Reapers. Right now, he could be our best shot and I trust him." _Garrus responded, if he was good enough for Garrus. He was good enough for Shepard. _"Okey, let's get him on the shuttle and get out of here."_

_"Commander! Shepard, come in." _Joker's voiced came through their operational communication frequency. _"Can this wait, Joker? We're in the middle of a warzone?"_

_"We got a situation on the Normandy, Commander. It's like she's possessed. Shutting off systems, powering up weapons. I can't find the source." _Shepard cursed as he cast a glance towards Garrus and Liara. _"I need the Normandy standing by, we may have to bug out."_

_"Should I go back and take a look." _Liara voiced, he nodded. _"Do it."_

_"Garrus, you said you were with Victus this morning?" _Shepard rapidly spoke as he turned towards his old friend. _"Yeah but we got separated. He went to bolster a flank that was breaking. Could be anywhere out there."_

_"We're trying to raise him, Commander." _General Corinthus notified him. However, it didn't seem to do well. However, all hell broke loose as James shouted out at them. _"Incoming harvester. Heading for the airfield."_

Guns were aimed and fired at the winged behemoth which passed over them. Their shots failed to connect. Shepard turned to address Corinthus. _"General, tell Primarch Victus that we'll rendevouz with him here. Doctor stay with him."_

Shepard turned as to face his squad. _"In the meantime, let's go and take care of what that thing dropped off."_

_"Coming Garrus?"_

_"Are you kidding, I'm right behind you." _Garrus spoke as he checked the thermal clip of his sniper rifle. They quickly dashed for the airfield, the barricade lowered as they were hailed by Turians which were covered with synthetic wiring and implants, armed with Phaeston assault rifles, they opened fire at them. Quick to take cover and returning fire, they discover that their new opponents. Marauders were shielded.

They suddenly heard General Corinthus over the com as they fought the reaper forces, husks were approaching as the Marauders gave them fire support. It was a bloody skirmish. _"Commander, come in."_

_"Go ahead." _Shepard voiced as Corinthus then continued. _"Still trying to raise the Primarch but we got trouble back here at the Main Barricade and the Doctor just ran to reinforce it. If the Reapers breach it, we're done."_

**…**

He saw the fall of Arcadia flashing before him all over again.

_No more._

He remembered the year that never was.

_No more._

He thought of the Time War.

_No more._

His face was determined as he lifted his sonic screwdriver, stopping any husk in the vicinity. The Turian troops fought valiantly and was surprised to see an unarmed man in a purple tweed suit come to their rescue.

Disgusted by the revolting innovation by the Reapers to turn their victims into their subordinates. That made him angry, furious to say the least. When the Brute came, the Doctor just vaulted down to glare at the abomination before him.

_"No more." _He murmured as he lifted the sonic screwdriver, disabling its implants which caused the organic function to fail due to the protein incompatibility, causing them to reject one another. The hulking amalgamation let out a painful shriek before falling over.

The Husks now prioritized the doctor as a threat to eliminate, they didn't even came close before they too fell apart due to the interference of his sonic screwdriver and he was walking with a cold determination.

Once Shepard and his squad had arrived, the situation was already over. Before and around the doctor were piles of synthetic material which had disconnected from the organic matter in the husks and the dead brute which was riping itself apart.

All the turians on the barricade could testify that the fury of a Time Lord wasn't a joke. The Doctor turned around as to face Shepard and his squad as they vaulted them, they seem bewildered as they didn't believe what they saw.

_"Doctor, how did you… you're not even armed." _Garrus uttered, still in disbelief of what he saw.

_"Doesn't matter, they're dead and we can't get a stable connection with the Primach. If we want to reach him, we have to go on foot." _The Doctor voiced before they took off from the camp into the terrains of Menea, they could hear the gunfire and fighting from miles away and feel the ground shaking beneath every step made by a Reaper.

They were now all wary of the Doctor, in such a short time. He had managed to prove his worth to all of them without even using a weapon, only his scientific tool.

_"Took out a frigate. Man, how many people. Oh my god would you look at that." _James voiced as he stared down at an intact frigate which had crashed into the moon, they also saw the two kilometer high reaper a few leagues away from it.

_"Damn it, look at Palaven. That blaze of orange, the big one. That's where I was born." _Garrus voiced as they navigated through the terrain, gazing upwards at Palaven. It made the Doctor's blood boil of how many lives were wasted by this… harvest.

_"That's rough, still have family there?" _James asked his new brother-in-arms. Garrus acknowledged. _"My dad and a sister."_

_"How bad is it?" _Shepard asked a bit concerned. Garrus started to list up the fact. That alone made Doctor angry. _"Three million lost in the first day. Five the second."_

_"How's your military holding up?" _

_"Look around, that should give you an idea." _Garrus responded.

_"You're putting up a good fight."_

_"For now, but how long will it take until the fight is kicked out of you?" _Garrus voiced before shaking his head, murmuring in a tone which they could overhear. _"If they only listened to your warnings about the Reapers, we might've been ready."_

_"Maybe. Hard to figure preparing for something like this." _James Vega retorted and he was right, it was possible to prepare for something this scale.

They were soon ambushed by a group of husks which was quickly dispatched, The Doctor didn't feel like the Doctor anymore, not with all these deaths occurring. Nevertheless, they were already dead so there's nothing he can do about it.

_"Shit, I hate those things. And New York is crawling with those creepy bastards?" _James Vega interjected after the fight was over. _"I should've never left Earth."_

_"It's going to be bad all over."_Garrus voiced as they kept moving, James responded with _"Leaving the fight just pisses me the hell off."_

_"But you're here to ask Victus to do the same thing. Leave the fight to make nice is some board room." _Garrus retorted back to James.

_"This summit is the only chance we got. None of us is beating the Reapers alone." _Shepard voiced as they climbed a ledge to find a squad of Turian soldiers, some of them were wounded. _"Soldier, you okay?"_

_"Yes, sir. We'll make it." _The one standing responded. Garrus approached and ask diligently. _"Have you seen General Victus?"_

_"About a half of an hour ago back at the Camp." _The turian responded almost instantly. Garrus nodded with appreciation for the information. _"Okay, good luck."_

_"Yes, sir." _The turian said before returning to tend to his comrade. They quickly moved on as the sound of chaos and destruction was almost eardeafning. However to relieve of the pressure, James decided to ask. _"So loco, do you really think this summit will work. I mean Asari, Salarians? Where are the Krogans and the Batarians? Where's the meat?"_

_"It's not that easy." _Shepard retorted. Sad that it was son.

_"The Batarians got hit first when the Reapers arrived. Not much of them left and the Krogans have never forgiven us for the Genophage." _Garrus informed decisively.

_"Oh right, you sterilized them." _James responded back at Garrus, obviously not agreeing with it. Neither did the Doctor, which was something he had to put right.

_"The Salarians came up with it." _Garrus retorted.

_"And the Krogan hate them both for it." _Shepard interjected.

_"So they won't be joining us." _Garrus concluded.

_"Too bad, I've fought with a Krogan. They're tough sons of a bitches." _James uttered in disappointment. They crossed a chasm as they approach General Victus' camp. They heard the sound of reaper groundforces being dropped off in it.

_"That sounds bad!" _James voiced loudly as Shepard nodded as he urged them onwards with an order before charging. _"Okay, double time! No reapers is taking this Primarch from me."_

_"Right behind you!" _James returned as they entered the camp-turned-battlefield. It was crawling with Cannibals and Marauders along with a few brutes. The next couple of minutes felt like an eternality as gunfire echoed through their being and eardrums. The ground shook with each step of a nearby sovereign-class reaper.

The Doctor walked across the camp as his force field deflected the shots from the Cannibals and Marauders, disabling them one by one as he glared in a rather scrutinizing manner at the brute. He loathed every moment he spent on that battlefield, on any battlefield really. He chose the name of the Doctor; not that of the Warrior.

A vivid memory flashed before him, it was the Great Intelligence speaking to his friends on Trenzalore._ "The Doctor will go by other names before the end. The storm. The beast. The Valeyard." _Those words fueled his ever growing silent fury. The Brute like the other one had collapsed due to the failure of the Reaper implants.

He lifted his Omni-Tool as an arc of focused energy quickly disabled the projectile weapons of the reaper ground forces. They seemed a bit stunned as they later momentarily shot down as they didn't keep up with the suppressive fire. The skirmish was over.

General Adrien Victus was in a red-colored armor of Turian design, the bunker-booth opened a hatch which lowered as he step off as to face his rescuers. Commander Shepard quickly took control but he was obviously yet again impressed by the Doctor's display. In fact, they all were. _"General Victus."_

_"Yes?" _the General responded expectantly.

_"I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy."_

_"Ah, Commander. I know who you are. I can't wait to find out what brings you out here." _Victus mused, not really delighted to see him but he shifted his attention to Garrus. _"Vakarian, where did you go?"_

_"Heavy reaper unit on the right flank? I believe your exact words were, get that thing off my men." _Garrus responded diligently to the new Primarch who responded. _"Appreciated."_

_"General, you're needed off planet. I've come to get you." _Shepard voiced. Adrien Victus frowned as his eyes seems to be ready to fire lasers. _"It would take something beyond important for me to leave my men or my turian brothers and sisters in their fight."_

_"Fedorian was killed. You're the new Primarch." _Garrus explained which caught Victus aghast as Shepard went on to explain what needed to be done. _"You're needed immediate to chair a summit to represent your people in the fight against the Reapers."_

The new primarch steped past them as he stared up at Palaven, seemingly in disbelief as he voiced a question to himself and others, as to verify what he heard. _"I'm Primarch of Palaven? Negotiating for the Turian Hierachy?"_

_"Yes."_

Victus turned around to face Shepard as he gave the answer. Starting to speak dutifully and to the point. _"I've spent my whole life in the Military, I'm no diplomat. I hate diplomats."_

_"What makes you think that you're not qualified?" _Shepard asked, a bit curious to say the least.

_"I'm not really by the book kind of guy and I piss people off. My family has been military since the Unification war. War is my life, it's in my bones. But that kind of passion is deceptive, to make you seem reckless when you're anything but." _Victus expressed like if he was reading from a datapad.

_"War is your resumé. In times like this, we need leaders who've been through that hell." _Shepard voiced as to encourage the new Primarch, it seemingly worked as Victus voiced in return. _"I like that. You're right."_

_"And honestly? Uniting these races may take as much strength as facing the Reapers. See this devestation, Primarch. Double that for Earth. I need an Alliance, I need the Turian Fleet." _Shepard voiced, speaking from the heart and a fiery determination. The Doctor smiled, what he saw was the best of humanity.

There was a brief moment of pause as Victus murmured. _"Give me a moment to say good bye to my men." Before heading off to his officers._

_"Without him down here, there's a good chance we'll lose this moon." _Garrus expressed in concern to his old friend who immediately retorted with a fact. _"Without him up there, there's a chance we'll lose everything."_

Garrus grunt as he strode closer to Shepard who turned to follow the gaze of his friend, it had been placed on a sovereign-class reaper which was laying waste to Turian forces. _"Look at that, and they want my opinion of how to stop it. Failed C-sec officer, Vigilante and I'm their expert advisor? Think that you can win this, Shepard?"_

Shepard sighed, _"Yeah, I don't know Garrus. But I'm sure as hell going to give it my best shot."_

_"And damn sure that nobody else can do it. For whatever it's worth, I'm with you." _Garrus responded, the two old friends reached out to grasp and shake hands. _"Welcome aboard."_

Attention was diverted to Victus who was returning. _"Are you ready, Primarch Victus?"_

He nodded as he halted a few paces from them. _"One thing. Commander, I appreciate your need for our fleets. But I can't spare them. Not while my world is burning. But if pressure could be taken off Palaven."_

_"That's a pretty tall order." _Shepard responded, it certainly was. They didn't have the manpower or the firepower to help the Turians but the Primach voiced the alternative. _"We need the Krogan. I can't see us winning this thing without them. Get them to help us and then we can help you."_

_"The Krogan…" _Shepard voiced, a bit stunned by the request from the new Primach. Garrus voiced as he joined the conversation. _"Looks like your summit just got more interesting."_

The Doctor nodded, it would indeed make for an interesting summit. However, would the Council races and the Krogans be enough? A thought occurred to the Doctor, there were other spacefaring species who could provide invaluable assistance against the Reapers. The Ice Warriors.

**…**

**Author's Note:**

The most difficult chapter up to date, it's hard to portray The Doctor truly to his character on a battlefield. I hope the portrayal is doing him justice, if not. PLEASE, let me know and I'll rectify it as soon as I can.

Also, next chapter will feature more of Clara, Ashley along with the Normandy Crew before they head for Eden Prime while preparations for the Summit is ongoing. Also, I wonder if people like the idea to add the Ice Warriors to the rooster of war assets against the Reapers (Maybe the Sontaren Empire too later on?)

Now, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please do write a review (the more feedback, the better).


	10. EDI's new platform

EDI's new platform

_"__Commander, have you retrieved the Primarch for your summit." _Asked Admiral Hackett through the QEC as the opening line for his de-brief.

_"__Yes, sir, but the asari is staying on the sideslines." _Shepard responded, just moment earlier he was in a conversation with Councilor Tevos, despite of her fright of the Doctor. She seemed reluctant to participate in a summit with Krogans present.

_"__They'll regret that. The time for unity is now." _Hackett reassured as Shepard then voiced who else would be there. _"The salarians will be there though."_

_"__You don't sound very optimistic." _Hackett retorted and he was right so Shepard just showed all cards for his officer commanding. _"We're expect the Krogan will be joining us too."_

_"__I see. Well, then I expect you've got your hands full, Commander. Nevertheless, I need you for a priority assignment on Eden Prime." _Hackett voiced a bit distressed but did well to hide it. "_Prepare for a shock, Commander. Cerberus is now occupying the colony and the resistance is barely managing on its own down there. The priority however is a major Prothean artifact which is believed to be the reason of the Cerberus occupation."_

Shepard recalled Eden Prime, it was there it all had begun. Where the geth heretics under the command of the Rogue Spectre had swopped down to grasp the beacon and destroyed all the evidence of the attack.

Well, Shepard has put a stop to that and it was later on he learned that the huge ship was a Reaper and it was at the Battle of the Citadel where his fear was realized. It took all it got to defeat **one** reaper and they had taken heavy casualties.

_"__You're right, considering the time for all diplomatic vessels to arrive in the Annos Basin. I believe we can spare that one detour. We'll go there and extract the artifact, once down there. We'll also see if there's anything which can give the resistance a fighting edge."_

Hackett seemed satisfied with Shepard's decision to take on the mission to Eden Prime but there was one topic left on the Agenda. _"Good, now there's another matter. This is about the Doctor, what can you tell me about him?" _Hackett asked, seemingly very intrigued.

Shepard pondered, he had seen the Time Lord in action. Everything he ever did against the Reaper ground forces didn't take an effort. Hell, he held the main barricade of General Corinthus' camp single handely and didn't even carry armor or fired a gun. _"The Doctor is an alien, sir, a Time Lord from Gallifrey if I understood it correctly."_

_"__Time Lord, does that imply what I think it does?"_

_"__I wouldn't be surprised, from what I saw of him down on Menae. He devastated the Reaper forces without much effort. In all honesty, sir. He's probably even more dangerous than the Reapers." _Shepard stated, meaning every single word. What he saw of the Doctor down there made him both respect the man and fear him.

_"__That's a pretty grand statement, Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart sent me pile of reports which I've never heard of before and it spans all across human history. Considering the situation and what you just told me, I'm inclined to believe them. The Doctor is a hero unlike any other and history has not even once given him the credit which he deserves. Torchwood has been very busy in making sure that all the public knowledge of him was contained. Especially when the Systems Alliance was formed. Knowing how the illusive man likes to subvert science. I'm glad that Torchwood did what they did, otherwise Cerberus would've been much more dangerous."_

Shepard nodded as Hackett have a pause of relief in their conversation. _"Commander, I want you to keep the Doctor close. Humanity needs him, hell the whole galaxy does. That's an order. Hackett out."_

**…**

Clara Oswald in her normal clothing from the twenty first century sat in the mess hall, twisting her fork around the food provided from the kitchen. Even the school food wasn't this bad. However, she had to make do with what she got.

She was soon joined by a woman in blue clothing, her hair was in a bun as she sat just across her with her own tray. Her gaze a bit piercing. _"I swear, with this war going on. It just gets stranger and stranger of who gets aboard the Normandy."_

Clara could only imagine, first they got Captain Jack Harkness then Strax along with the Doctor himself. Now, it was her. An English teacher from the past. _"Well, if it makes you sleep any better. I'm not taking up much room." _She responded with a smile. She recognized that the woman before her was hurt in some manner.

Who wouldn't? It was Strax who was cooking. _"Clara Oswald." _She greeted as the woman returned the smile, however vaguely. _"Ashley Williams."_

_"__Pleasure to be making you acquaintance." _Clara responded as she would reach out to shake hands but they were dining. _"Likewise." _Ashley responded, returning her attention to the food as Liara T'soni sat next to Clara with her tray. _"Hello, I don't think we've been introduced. Doctor Liara T'soni."_

Clara looked up at the blue woman with the tendril hair, smiling as she responded ever politely. _"Clara Oswald."_

_"__Pleasure." _Liara responded with a soft smile. _"If you don't mind me asking, what do you work with?"_

_"__Oh, I'm an English Teacher on Earth." _She responded, Ashley and Liara's faces went blank before she placed a comforting hand on her own. _"I'm so sorry."_

Clara was puzzled, what were they sorry for? _"I'm sorry but what are you sorry for?"_

Liara and Ashley were exchanging knowing glances of concern. _"You know, Earth? It was hit by the Reapers."_

Clara had forgotten all about it, it felt a bit surreal. _"I know, it just feels a bit surreal that's all. Even so the Doctor picked me up from 2013."_

_"__What." _Ashley and Liara mouthed simultaneously. That's when she realized that she had now done it. Fortunately Jack came to the rescue by setting his tray now opposite of Liara and next to Ashley. He had overheard the conversation. _"Hey, guess what! I'm gay!"_

The effect of those word dampened the impact and attention from Clara which she sorely appreciated. While the Doctor is down on Palaven's moon, he had been there to fill her in on what was going on and how he solemnly swore to protect her. It was kind of sweet.

_"__Jack, now isn't the time. Didn't you hear, she's from the past!" _Liara voiced like a teacher to a pupil. Jack just grinned. _"Oh, I knew that. And I was kidding, I'm Bi."_

Silence fell upon the table but Clara was the first to laugh. _"So, he's really a Time Lord?" _Liara asked, the conversation had quickly turned into a interrogation. Ashley sneared as she gazed over at Liara. _"Calm down, Liara. There's no need to pester her with all these questions."_

_"__There's a need, Ashley." _Liara retorted back at her. _"If you hadn't notice, we're at war and we happen to have one of the universe's biggest mystery staring back at us."_

_"__You mean the Doctor, sure he's good looking but what's the matter with him anyway." _Ashley asked. _"He doesn't even use a gun, or armor for that matter."_

_"__He doesn't need too, he's a Time Lord. The stuff of legend, it makes Shepard pale in-"_

_"__Don't you dare finish that sentence, Liara!" _Ashley voiced so loudly that the entire mess heard her. Now Clara knew what she was hurt about. _"The Skipper is a legend. He bested Saren and the Collectors."_

_"__My, are you supportive all of a sudden. I do recall overhearing about your __**talk**__." _Clara knew that those words had to sting. Jack then interrupted. _"So, Liara. Shall we have that drink?" _Liara shifted her attention to Jack and smiled. _"I'd love that."_

They were soon off with their trays as Ashley muttered something under her breath. Clara was sure it was Bitch. _"You and he were close?"_

Ashley nodded. _"Yeah, that we were." _Clara decided not to push the issue which was fortunate because it was around the time which Garrus Vakarian, the Turian which they had picked up along with the Primarch back on Menea. He was settling right in and had already been making improvement to the forward batteries.

Due to the universe's love for diversity, Turians couldn't consume human food or vice versa. The difference in their protein changes made it incompatible, even toxic. That's why he had Dexo-rations on his tray. _"I'm not interrupting, am I?" _Garrus asked ever politely but sat down anyway.

_"__Not all, Garrus." _Ashley voiced, seemingly glad to have an old friend aboard the Normandy. Garrus turned his attention to Glara. _"You're oddly dressed, is that the new human fashion?"_

Clara cracked a grin and shook her head. _"Maybe back in 2013, yes."_

_"__So you really are travelling with the Time Lord. Tell me, does it even work between you two despite he's… you know, not human?" _Garrus asked, he saw the Doctor down there and he put everything he knew to shame. Shepard had filled him about who he was which made him even more awe of the man.

_"__Oh no, he and I aren't… I mean." _Clara said but halted. Garrus laughed meakly, he knew humans enough to know when they were blushing. She obviously had feelings for the Doctor. Ashley joined in the conversation, seemed intrigued. _"Why not, you travel with him after all. It couldn't be that hard?"_

Clara shook her head once more, she knew the Doctor and he was old. Way too old to return any feelings more than their friendship. Besides, his heart belonged to somebody else.

_"__It's complicated." _Was all she said, satisfied to leave it at that.

**…**

Shepard was juggling a lot of things. There was Diane Allers down on Engineering deck, a reporter for the Alliance News Network. His tours to check on with the crew, he was glad to have Engineer Adams back at Engineering and Doctor Chakwas yet again in the medbay with Strax. He was also discussing details with the Primarch who expressed his understanding for the diverted course for Eden Prime. He insisted that the Commander should bring Garrus with him, obviously he expected the Turian to report back to him regarding the findings as well.

There was also Com Specialist Samantha Traynor. A woman born in one of the Terminus Colonies but educated at Oxford University back on Earth. She had taken upon the responsibilities of Kelly Chambers along as various other tasks. Steve Cortez down at the Shuttle Bay who was handling logistics and the stock in their armory and arsenal with James Vega. The Shuttle Bay had the Uk-47A Kodiak ready, it utilized the same stealth technology as the Normandy, there was also a spare which was always handy.

The blue colors went along with the TARDIS which the Doctor refused to show to anyone, after what he done down on Menae. No one dared to argue about it, they still weren't sure how he could fly that thing. Even EDI had a hard time trying to make sense of it, her analysis indicated that the blue police box is actually a font. When asked about it, the Doctor said it was just the Chameleon circuit which was stuck ever since he landed in the Junkyard 1963.

Liara had made herself at home in the old XO compartment of the Normandy with Jack Harkness, they seem to have grown very close on such a short notice. He could hardly blame her, Jack was anything but ordinary.

Joker's voiced came across the com. _"Commander! EDI just went offline."_

_"__What do you mean, Offline?" _Shepard voiced in a mildy annoyed tone.

Joker seemed a bit cross, if not even worried. _"I don't know! She's not responding. And I can't access the AI core diagnostics."_

There was a brief pause before he continued to state the obvious. _"You get better down to Deck 3." _Shepard jogged across the CIC towards the elevator and took it down to Deck 3, heading straight for the med bay, watching how crewmen saluted him when he passed.

Engineer Adams along with the Doctor stood outside the door to the AI core, both seems be frantically talking to one another about something technical. _"Automated systems have the fires contained. It should be safe to enter."_ Adams held a fire extinguisher at the ready. The Doctor sighed, "_You kept the disabled Gynoid Infiltration Unit in there. What the hell were you thinking?"_

Shepard approached as he shook his head, dismissed the bickering between the two as a sound was heard from inside the AI core. _"Joker, what's sound?"_

_"__Fire extinguishers, Commander. Could be an electrical fire or… or something." _Joker said a bit distressed.

They moved in as the door opened, Adams went in first with the extinguisher and released it into the smoke filled compartment. It was then a buzz was heard and the AI core was back in full activity. Then throughout the smoke, the Gynoid Infiltration Unit strode forth on the high heels. Shepard narrowed his eyebrows at the sight since it hadn't done anything which would deem hostile.

The Doctor seemed very fascinated. _"Oh, you're beautiful." _He wasn't talking about the exquisite appearance of the Doctor which reminded Shepard of Miranda but rather the technology which the gynoid was composed off.

_"__Thank you, Doctor." _The Gynoid spoke with EDI's voice!

_"__EDI?"_

_"__Yes?"_

_"__Is that you?"_

_"__Yes."_

Shepard frowned, realizing that EDI was messing him around like in a sketch. _"You're in Doctor Eva's body."_

The gynoid gazed the cat suit covering the body, the synthetic skin resembling actual human pigment. _"Not all of me, but I'm in control of it. It was not a seamless transaction."_

_"__Transition? You blacked out on us for a while there." _Shepard voiced a bit concerned.

_"__Correct. When we brought this unit on board, I began a background process to search for its information on the Prothean Device. This eventually triggered a trap—a backup power source and CPU activated, and the unit attempted physical confrontation. Fortunately, I was able to gain root access and repurpose it as I saw fit. During this process, it… struggled. Thus, the fire." _She explained, EDI's voice in perfect synchronization with the grynoid's lush lips.

_"__EDI, you need to alert us about incidents like this. You shouldn't have done this alone." _Shepard voiced concerned as the Doctor and Engineer Adams turned off the automated systems while EDI kept explaining. The illusive man had obviously designed the infiltration unit to replace Miranda, this angered Shepard more than anything but he kept his cool. _"Bringing the crew up to speed would have been counterproductive. All attempts to help would have been limited to reaction time."_

_"__So, if you're in there, are you still in the ship?" _Engineer Adams asked while the Doctor Scoffed. _"Ofcourse she is."_

_"__I exist primarily in the ship. For optimal control, this unit should remain within Normandy's broadcast or tightbeam range." _EDI kept on explaining, not satisfied with the Doctor's crude answer.

_"__Are you planning to take that body somewhere?" _Shepard asked a bit curiously, the infiltration unit could fool anyone that it was human, except to no surprise. The Doctor. _"Normandy's weaponry is not suited for every combat situation. This platform could provide limited-fire ground support."_

_"__You mean you could come with us?" _Shepard asked, EDI nodded. The arms of the infiltration unit was folded, the body language suggests it was human but Shepard knew that it wasn't. _"Correct. This body could accompany you to areas the Normandy cannot reach."_

_"__Before we do that, I need you to guarantee this mech…" _Shepard began while the Doctor interjected, _"Gynoid." _Shepard frowned but went along with the term. Who was he to argue with the Doctor about technology anyway? _"Fine. This gynoid. Doesn't have any more suprises in it. Run whatever test you can, then we can talk about using it in combat situations."_

Her face blank as she responded. _"One moment—I am running trials. Complete, I can send you a full report if you wish."_

However, before Shepard could respond. EDI forwarded her recommendation. _"However, my first step should be restoring functionality to Normandy to reassure the crew that all is normal."_

Shepard actually agreed with EDI on this one. However, there was still a concern _"Just… don't be surprised if the crew is a bit wary of your new body. Also, I suggest you change the catsuit to something more appropriate..."_

_"__An excellent point. This unit was designed to create the same provocative impression as Miss Lawson during her years as a Cerberus Operative. I will find something more suitable to dress it in before taking it to the bridge. Joker will also want to see it."_

Shepard smirked, already estimating the response from Joker. _"On that we can agree."_

**…**

The Doctor, Clara, Garrus, Ashley, Liara, Jack, James, Strax and EDI's new platform was all assembled in the shuttle bay with Shepard, all gearing up for the priority mission. Like the Doctor, Clara had refused to wield any armor or firearm. However, unlike the Doctor; she adjusted her fashion-sense to the time period, also it was Shepard's recommendation to look the part like if she came from the time-period otherwise; Cerberus may make her a target in the future. She was even outfitted with N7 Stealth field technology which would be prove very handy in the future.

EDI has graciously slipped into a Crewman's attire fit for a female which made her less provocative to the other habitants aboard. The Squad rooster was getting big thus Shepard thought it was good time to get it organized. Teams had been assigned.

Shepard would command Team Spearhead. Jack would command Team Hammerhead and Ashley would command Team Mako. Spearhead consisted of Shepard, Liara and Garrus while Hammerhead compiled of Jack, EDI, the Doctor and Clara. Team Mako was assigned to Ashley, James and Strax.

_"__Alright, we'll soon reaching Eden Prime. According to our intelligence from the Shadow Broker and Torchwood, we can expect a few Cerberus cruiser in orbit. They've effectively put a blockade in effect which no ship has been able to break. They'll know that we're there once we enter the atmosphere which gives us a limited time window to extract the Prothean Artifact."_

The Doctor mused as he coughed. Drawing everyone attention. _"Sorry, there's a better way to break a blockade than a SR-2 Frigate." _They raised their eyebrows as the Doctor gestured to the TARDIS. Many glanced to one another in a confused manner, Joker was listening over the com.

_"__The TARDIS can get us down there and Cerberus won't even know it."_

No objections came, no one even dared to argue while Shepard pondered, this was an opportunity to see the TARDIS in action. _"Fair enough, Joker. Avert the course and hide on the dark side of Nirvana."_

Joker sighed but complied, _"Roger that, Commander."_

The Doctor looked expectantly at the Commander, Shepard felt like if he was being evaluated. The Doctor was clever, really clever. This was probably a test of his. The perfect test if anything. Shepard gazed over to the others. _"We've two mission objectives. Securing the artifact and vital intelligence for the resistance. Team Spearhead will focus on securing the Prothean Artifact. Meanwhile Team Hammerhead will secure intelligence valuable to the local resistance. Lastly, Team Mako will cause havoc and keep the Cerberus forces off our backs long enough for us to get the Artifact extracted."_

They were all clear on the mission, Clara was close to not be onboard for the mission due to the Doctor's concern for her wellbeing. She reminded him that she would come anyway, despite if he approved or not.

With all of them set, they approached the TARDIS. The Doctor was upfront. _"How's that thing supposed to carry us all to Eden Prime undetected?" _Garrus voiced, both a bit skeptical and curious. The Doctor mused smugly as he chuckled, snapping his fingers as the front doors of the TARDIS opened up for them.

What they saw almost made their jaws drop in wonder and in awe. Jack walked in, happy to once again be allowed aboard the TARDIS. _"I see that you've redecorated it." _He said before turning to the Doctor with a wide smile. _"I like it."_

TARDIS' interior consisted of a large room with several platforms with safety railings. Many of them noted that it was bigger on the inside. They walked across the entering ramp to the main platform where the hexagram-shaped console board was in the center. There was a cylinder in the center, vivid and glowing with a faint light to illuminate the room. The top of the cylinder was three circular boards which shifted like a clockwork, divided into designated squares with signs which Liara had never seen before. _"It's bigger on the inside." _She voiced with a facial expression which suggested awe.

An amused smile befell the Doctor's lips, he always loved hearing people say that. He turned around face the guests. _"This is the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in time and space." _He said smugly as he leaned backwards. _"And it's mine."_

James Vega sat down on one of the chairs, almost gave the impression of a vegetable. _"This is loco." _Was all he muttered while Ashley laughed at James' statement, obviously amused by it. Strax just frowned while EDI seemed to examine every crook of it with her eyes.

Once all inside, the door closed with a snap of his fingers, by the console on something that looked like a mech_'s _head. Unlike any other severed mech heads, it spoke as Garrus gazed upon the console. Almost close to be touching a button. _"Attention, refrain from touching the TARDIS."_

Bewildered, he looked at the head with bemusement. The Doctor answered his question before he could even voice it. _"That's Handles, a souvenir from the Maldovarium Market."_

The Doctor refrained to say when he obtained handles, the fifty second century. He was grinning like a child as he circled the console, pulling a lever there and flipped a switch over there. Pressed a few buttons here and pulled something on the other side, back and forth like a pump.

Shepard couldn't believe what he saw, he was inside a ship which was bigger on the inside. The TARDIS' interior stopped moving as soon as it started. The Doctor mused with his wide grin. _"We're here."_

**…**

**Author's Note: **The Doctor is bringing Shepard's entire team to Eden Prime. Stay tuned as the (presumed last) Time Lord meets the last Prothean.

Clara Oswald will also give a display of her great skills with computers (courtesy of the Great Intelligence) and they'll also meet an old friend of the Doctor's.

Please, if you've read this far. Review it (more feedback the better!) Take care good folks, there's more adventures on the Horizon!


	11. The Last Prothean

Team Spearhead; Shepard, Liara and Garrus was discussing while they moved through Eden Prime's terrain. The TARDIS had materialized and dropped them off before de-materializing again to drop Team Make a few clicks away.

_"__Eden Prime, this is where it all began." _Liara murmured as they made their way, slow and steady.

_"__Seems more than just three years ago." _Shepard solemnly spoke.

_"__Cerberus hit Eden Prime hard, whatever they found here was worth a major offensive. There are survivors elsewhere on the colony but they killed everyone near the digsite." _Liara spoke yet again while Garrus held his Kyrrase Sniper Rifle ready, scanning the perimeter for guards. There were none-

_"__They deserve better." _

_"__I know, The Alliance did what they could to evacuate the colonists… but Cerberus came in so quickly." _Liara returned in an apologetic manner. _"With luck, we can get to the digsite before Cerberus knows we're here."_

Being back on Eden Prime had awoken dormant feelings, it was here Normandy took their first casualty, Corporal Richard L. Jenkins. It had been his home. _"It was a beautiful colony once."_

_"__It survived Saren, it can survive this." _Garrus spoke reassuringly while keeping his professional façade while Shepard seemed a bit dismayed and did his best like his Turian friend.

_"__I grew up on ships. Lose on, you can always move to another."_

_"__But you'd still remember." _Liara spoke with an understanding. It felt good to be with friends. The digsite was deserted as far as eye could tell. _"Digsite's clear." _Shepard spoke. _"Roger that, Commander." _Ashley returned followed by Jack's voice in the com.

_"__There, that's the elevator which is leading down into the digsite." _Liara voiced as she dashed off to one of the consoles.

_"__Goddes… that doesn't seem possible." _Liara suddenly exclaimed. _"It's not a Prothean artifact._

They heard the sound of the elevator moving towards them and came to a stop before them. In the middle there was a cylinder-looking pod. _"It's a Prothean." _She voiced in disbelief.

_"__Like the Collectors or those bodies we found back on Ilos?" _Garrus asked as he proceeded onwards ever cautiously.

_"__Like the bodies we found back on Ilos. But this one is alive."_

_"__You're right, that doesn't sound possible."_

_"__You saw Prothean Stasis Chambers back on Ilos. Those only failed due to a lack of power."_

Liara activated her Omni-Tool as she resumed to analyze more of the data. _"Cerberus found this in an underground bunker. It still got power. He's been in stasis for the past fifty thousand years. Waiting for us. Think of what we can learn." _

Liara seemed a bit excited about the discovery. Shepard would like to sate her curiousity but there was no time. _"It's good that we brought our Prothean Expert."_

_"__I hope so. If this single Prothean was sent into stasis. He could be the foremost scientist of his time… or perhaps the wisest councilor." _Liara went on with great enthusiasm but she was quickly let down. _"Argh… Cerberus damaged the lifepod when they excavated it. The life signs are unstable."_

_"__Then let's get him out of there." _Shepard voiced when Liara harshly voiced. _"No, breaking up the pod would kill him. We need the command signal which ends the stasis mode. We also need to figure out how to open the pod without damaging it. Cerberus took over the research labs nearby to research what they found at the digsite. That's most likely our best bet."_

Having been silent and listening to the archaeologist, he nodded as they then heard something flying past them. It was a Cerberus shuttle. They knew they were here. Quickly taking cover, Garrus took aim with his sniper rifle and quickly took down the dropped assault troopers. Liara expanded a barrier to engulf them as Shepard voiced over his com. _"Team Spearhead to Hammerhead and Mako. Pinned down at digsite. Alive Prothean found, I repeat. Alive Prothean found!"_

Ashley's voice was heard over the com. _"Mako here, we're inbound on your location. Ready to cause some havoc, over."_

**…**

The Doctor peeked out the TARDIS door, smiling widely as they had materialized at their desired destination. Exiting as he took in his surroundings, they were in the Cerberus Security on Eden Prime. Around all their necks were keys which emitted a perception filter. Shepard had just informed them that the digsite was clear. Both Ashley and Jack had responded.

The Doctor waved his illuminating blue Omni-Tool which instantaneously uploaded his virus into Center's network. The Surveillance cameras was put into a loop where ever they went and practically opened a backdoor for EDI to gain root access and do her thing.

_"__Root access granted, downloading data." _EDI voiced in a low tone, fascinated by the perception filter to say the least. _"Complete, conveying to relevant data."_

.

_Processing Update_

_We've taken more able-bodied men and women from pacified neighborhoods. The colonists generally have accepted the story that they have gone to perform tedious but safe manual labor in a Cerberus research camp on the other side of the planet, and when we increased food rations as "payment for the work", most of the complaints died out._

_Maintain the story as long as possible. We don't have the manpower to fight the entire colony, and if these families knew they were never going to see their sons and daughters again, there's no way they'd cooperate._

.

_Troop Deployment Update_

_Local resistance is heavy in the south and west sections of the colony. We've pulled most of our troops from the north neighborhoods to assist. All remaining troops in the north neighborhood: continue standard patrol activities to maintain the illusion of a large presence in that area. If the locals knew we were understaffed, they could do some serious damage._

.

_Resistance Information Update_

_We've gotten word from our source within Eden Prime's resistance movement that we can expect an attack on our security center between 2200 and 2300 tomorrow night. They're pulling in forces from across the colony. This gives us the perfect chance to destroy their leadership._

_Once the attack is contained, allow Dr. William Cambiata to escape, firing near-miss shots to keep it realistic. He's given us good information, and with luck, the locals will see him as a daring hero and the only man to escape the Cerberus trap. They might even put him in charge!_

.

_Digsite Update_

_The Archaeologist is eluding us. She avoided our forces during our purge sweep of the digsite and the research labs. She may still be in the area. Keep constant surveillance and keep a token force nearby as a quick response to any intruders._

_._

While examining and reading through the data, they heard voices of patrolling Cerberus troopers which thankfully to the perception filter didn't notice them. They retreated into the TARDIS with the data as Shepard's voice came over the coms. _"Team Spearhead to Hammerhead and Mako. Pinned down at digsite. A live Prothean found, I repeat. A live Prothean found!"_

They then heard Ashley's response. _"Mako here, we're inbound on your location. Ready to cause some havoc, over." _The Doctor frowned as he quickly pulled a few switch on the Tardis console and adjusted a tuner. _"Hammerhead, here. We got the data. We're inbound to assist, over." _Jack voiced.

Once outside the TARDIS it was near impossible to not noticing the full scale firefight. The Doctor who tell Clara to get back into the TARDIS but he knew that she wouldn't comply with his request. _"Team Hammerhead, secure the Prothean." _Shepard voiced, The Doctor agreed to the decision as they hastily made their way to the now war torn digsite. Jack and EDI was firing their firearms at the Cerberus ground forces while Clara stayed out of sight. However, the Doctor was gone. What's the mad man up to now?

**…**

The Doctor was running, he heard gunfire from the Cerberus forces' M-96 Mattocks in the distance which was quickly silenced, somebody else was in the research labs near the digsite fighting and he had to save whoever that was. He think he could make out the sound of an M-5 Phalanx heavy pistol.

He just went around the corner as he saw a Cerberus trooper's visor cracked as a shot him straight in the face. The trooper quickly fell over as a woman with large golden hair. _"Hello sweetie."_

_"__River, what are you doing here?"_

_"__Oh, just the same as you. Fighting Cerberus, Reapers. You know, the good fight." _She spoke in a teasing manner. _"Hang on, new clothes… oh, this is after Rory and Amy were…"_

_"__Yeah." _The Doctor answered bluntly, River nodded. _"Found someone to travel with?"_

_"__Yes, Clara Oswald. I'll introduce you later."_

_"__You better." _She teased as he couldn't help but give her a mischievous grin. _"Right, so you were here. Digging up the Prothean bunker and then Cerberus came?"_

_"__Yes. They killed everyone in the close vicinity of the digsite. The pigs." _River murmured with great distaste. The Doctor couldn't agree more, Cerberus represented the WORST of Humanity. However, they didn't have the time to loiter and think about it further.

_"__The Prothean is safe inside his lifepod. However, Shepard…" _He spoke but River interrupted him. _"The Shepard?" _The Doctor grinned as he failed to hide his enthusiasm. _"I know, right!" _

Their conversation was short-lived as another patrol of Cerberus forces descended upon them. The Doctor's screwdriver flicked forth and disabled the Mattocks' firing mechanism while River picked them off one by one with her gun. _"Let's get to the Prothean."_

_"__Good idea." _River voiced as she followed her husband.

**…**

Visions flooded Shepard's mind as he gazed upon the data in one of the research labs. It was vivid and felt very much alive. He saw how the Reapers had laid waste to the Prothean civilization on Eden Prime and just now got the idea of one looked like. Similar yet alien to the Asari, Protheans had four eyes which revealed the similarities with the Collectors. In a red combat dress with a strange looking rifle which fired beams of particles. This Prothean was fighting, his own people. Or atleast, what once was his people. The Collectors.

There was a point when the shot from a Collector's rifle killed one of the Prothean's comrades and Shepard could then see the fury in the Prothean warriors eyes, no he could feel it. He ran forth as he raised his hand as the whole Prothean radiated with a green illuminating tint, lashing out to grasp around two collectors and slammed them into a nearby wall. More collectors came as he threw both arms forward, sending a powerful shockwave which sent them all clashing against the wall.

He backed off as another Prothean dragged their dead comrade away. The first prothean voiced himself loudly, a voice which commanded authority of a seasoned warrior. _"Victory, seal the bulkheads."_

A green holographic image of a Prothean VI emerged as it spoke in a daft and emotionless tone. _"Acknowledged." _They just got inside before the bulkhead sealed infront of them. Locking out the Collectors.

The Prothean turned around, just staring grimly at the devastation inside the bunker. _"How many have we lost?" _It was now obvious that the Prothean was a Commander, was he the Prothean inside the lifepod?

_"__Reaper forces have destroyed approximately 300,000 lifepods." _Answered the VI known as Victory curtly. The Prothean Commander walked over to one of the pods, a hatch opened as a console extended. He pressed a few buttons which opened the lifepod. Inside was a dead Prothean scorched beyond recognition._ "A third of our people."_

However, before any time was spent morning, Victory voiced himself loudly to get their attention. _"Alert, north-side bulkhead cannot be sealed. Hostiles detected."_

The Prothean Commander rose, turning to those under his command as he voiced himself _"Then all forces to the North."_

After that, the vision blurred as the images of the Reapers obliderating the Protheans yet again was seared into his mind. The vision then cleared, becoming vivid and lively once more. It was the Prothean Commander walking beside another Prothean. _"I never thought our empire would fall."_

The Commander halted up, turning as he pointed with his index finger at the Prothean. _"It won't." _the voice wasn't barking but carried wisdom as he explained their plan. _"We will sleep here until the Reapers return to dark space. Then we will rise, a million strong."_

The Prothean nodded before mouthing _"For the Empire." _The Commander returned the nod as he responded. _"For the empire. Get to your stasis pod."_

The prothean bid their farewells as the Commander turned around, walking as he called out. _"Victory, broadcast the stasis readiness signal to all lifepods."_

The vivid green holographic image of the VI emerged. _"And the refugees who have yet to reach the bunker?"_

The Commander seemed a bit hesitant as his gaze flickered before retorted _"Their sacrifices will be honored in the coming empire."_

They then heard an explosion, and from the far off through the dust and rubble. The Collectors came and swarmed the area. The Prothean Commander lifted his Particle Rifle as the grim expression of fury was written all over his face.

Yet another series of compressed images of the Reapers obliderating the Protheans vividly showed before his eyes before fading away, just showing Shepard a computer screen which Liara struggled to make sense off. _"I know what we need to do."_

**…**

It had turned bloody, fast. Cerberus had deployed multiple Atlas Mechs which the Doctor quickly managed to hotwire with his screwdriver while River shot any who approached them. They quickly rendevouz with Jack, EDI and Clara. Jack seemed a bit out of it. _"Doctor, where the hell have you been and who's she?"_

He seemed a bit annoyed to say the least, who wouldn't when being under fire from all sides. Team Mako did their best to keep the pressure of them and Team Spearhead otherwise they'd been overwhelmed from the many flanks. _"Jack, this is River. My wife."_

_"__Your what?" _He voiced loudly as if he didn't believe what he heard. _"My wife, do try to pay attention."_

Jack shook his head in disbelief as his attention was soon returned to the fight. River Song joined in as to return fire upon the Cerberus troopers. The firefight didn't last long, the enemy was neutralized by the combination of superior tactics and weapons of the three teams. Shepard came running as he gazed upon River. _"Who's she?"_

_"__Professor River Song, Archaeologist." _River answered before Doctor could make the introduction. She was smiling as she then turned her attention towards Liara. _"Looks like you've moved up in the world, Doctor T'soni."_

_"__Wait you know each other?" _Shepard asked a bit confused as River only rolled her eyes while the two archaeologists greeted. _"Who do you think taught her how to use a gun?"_

Liara gazed upon River as a smile crawled up on her face. _"It's good to see you again, Professor."_

_"__Likewise, Doctor T'soni."_

_"__You two look like you know each other." _Liara noted, gazing between River and the Doctor. _"Yeah, we're married actually."_

This time a silence lingered after those words were said. James broke the silence. _"What. The. Hell. You're married to a mad man in a box?"_

_"__Yes, she is. Now isn't the time for this kind of discussion. We got a living Prothean in stasis." _The Doctor interrupted, Shepard sighed but nodded. _"Mako, secure the perimeter. Hammerhead fetch the TARDIS, we're leaving."_

With those words, he soon proceeded to crouch down and open the hatch, typing the button combination which opened the pod as the stasis signal activated. The pod opens which reveals the Prothean Commander in one piece, chilled but well preserved. And he was breathing. _"Goddess…" _Liara murmured. _"It may take him some time to fully regain consciousness."_

That was when the Prothean moved his eyelids and four eyes stared up at them; barely recognizing the human, the asari and the turian as he lifted his hand which illuminated with a green glowish tint which sent them clashing to the ground as he forces himself up the pod.

He seemed a bit delirious and it was then Shepard realized how alien he was. He reminded me of strong of Asari and Turian while the red armor is otherworldly to him. _"Be careful, He's confused!" _Liara voiced as the Prothean tried to run but fell over, not fully recovered of having been in stasis for fifty thousand years. He then got up and looks like it was only then his eyes was opened, gazing around as he saw the landscape of Eden Prime so unfamiliar from his own time, only digged up relics and architectures remained and structures which he deemed primitive. He was aghast as Shepard touched his shoulder.

Liara's voice still echoed in his mind while his vision vividly changed _"Remember, it's been fifty thousand years for us, but for him, it's only been…"_

_"… __a few minutes." _The Prothean voiced as he turned around, their surroundings changed to that of the bunker. He was yet again in a vision. Probably the last couple of minutes before the Prothean went into stasis.

_"__No, the bunker is falling. There is no other option." _Victory, the Prothean VI which was greenly illuminating while it spoke with hands collected behind the back.

_"__There are pods online! Those soldiers are still alive!" _the Prothean voiced in protest but was stunned as the VI used his own words against him._ "Their sacrifice will be honored in the coming empire."_

_"__Preparing neutron bombardment. Get to your lifepod now."_

The Prothean seemed hesitant but complied, rushing to his pod. Opening the hatch and enters the command code to open it before laying himself down in it. The pod closed as he stared up in the dark compartment. _"Neutron bombardment underway." _Victory's voice echoed inside the pod as the sound of rubble falling and the ground moving echoed in the eardrums. It soon all stop and the VI soon spoke. _"The bunker is secure, Commander Javik."_

_"__What is left of it. A few hundred people." _Javik spoke in angst. _"How am I supposed to rebuild an empire from that."_

_"__Further adjustments may be necessary. The neutron purge compromised the facility."_

_"__Clarify." _Javik voiced in demand to the VI. _"Sensors are damaged. Automated reactivation is not an option. You'll remain in stasis until a new culture discovers this bunker. This may lead to a power shortage."_

Javik's lips curled up as a vicious face of anger emerged, voicing loudly to the VI. _"Do not shut off more pods! I need the few that are left!"_

_"__Power needs will be triaged appropriately." _The VI spoke as a sudden calm fell upon Javik. _"You'll be the voice of our people."_

_"__I'll be more than that." _Was his last words before he entered the slumber prior stasis.

Shepard snapped out of it as the Prothean, now identified as Javik fell to the ground. A voice coming from his mouth in a language which Shepard could understand, a language they could all understand. _"How many others?"_

_"__Just you." _Shepard voiced apologetically as he continued with a question. _"You can understand me?"_

_"__Yes, now that I've read your physiology. Your nervous system. Enough to understand your language." _Javik voiced in explaination. Shepard frowned. _"So you were reading me while I was seeing…"_

_"__Our last moments. Our failure." _Spoke the last prothean as he rose to his feet. Shepard shook his head. _"Your people did everything they could. They never gave up. And I could use some of that commitment now."_

Having walked around to face the Prothean who stared at him, but said nothing.

_"__Shepard, whatever you did got Cerberus interested. They're inbound to your position. The Normandy is already in low orbit and the Kodiak is on the way for extraction." _Echoed the voice of Steve Cortez. Meanwhile Javik turned about; facing Liara and Garrus.

_"__Asari, Human, Turian." _Javik sighed as he voiced a bit frustrated. _"I'm surrounded by primitives."_

Shepard turned about, demanded the immediate attention of Javik. _"It's not safe here, will you join us."_

_"__You fight the Reapers?" _Javik asked while Shepard gave a nod. _"Yes."_

_"__Then we will see." _Javik retorted. Shepard had already marched forward and extended a hand, expecting a handshake which never came.

**…**

After a close extraction they were leaving the system, Liara had provided the intel to the Eden Prime Resistance which Team Hammerhead had collected. Shepard had frowned, it was the Kodiak which picked them up, not the TARDIS. Actually, the Doctor hadn't been around ever since Javik came aboard.

Now standing before Admiral Hackett in the QEC for an de-brief on the mission. _"A living Prothean?"_

_"__That's correct, Admiral. But he's not quite as we expected." _Shepard answered diligently while being in his dress blues.

_"__Commander, our scientists haven't had any luck in determining what the Crucible is. If the Prothean can help us construct this device, we need his cooperation." _Hackett continued while Shepard nodded, acknowledging the statement. _"Understood, Admiral."_

_"__We're losing colonies faster than we can evacuate. We've never seen a force like the Reapers." _Hackett voiced yet again. _"He has, admiral."_

_"__Can he help us?" _He finally asked. Shepard was a bit hesitant before finally answering. _"I intend to find out."_

_"__Good. Cerberus slipped up and gave us a new weapon. Don't let it go to waste. Hackett out."_

**…**

Once the de-briefing was over, Liara had called him down to the port cargo hold. It was regarding the Prothean. He had rushed to the elevator down to the Engineering, entering the port cargo hold to find marines armed with Vindicators and adorned with red berets.

_"__What's the problem?"_

_"__I've tried making the room more accommodating, but they are not letting me talk to him." _Liara spoke as she scowled at Jack Harkness who apologetically retorted. _"I'm sorry, Liara. Contact protocol with a new species 'Assume Hostilities' and I can't make any exception in that regard."_

Shepard looked past the marines at Javik who sat down, his head bent forward as he gazed up at them. Making it resemble a glare, it probably was and Shepard couldn't help but feel his spine crawling.

_"__But he's not new. I've spent my life studying Protheans." _Liara argued with Jack, her gaze blazing. Shepard shook his head as he step forward. _"At ease. I don't think our guest will be a problem." _

Javik rose to his feet as Shepard voiced directly to him. _"Will he?"_

_"__That depends on you." _Javik retorted, his appeara

nce menacing in the dimly lit compartment of the port cargo hold. He step forth as he grasped Shepard's both arms. _"I can sense your distress. Fear and Anxiety. The Reapers are winning."_

Weapons were raised but immediately lowered as no threat was made. Shepard was curious though, so he had to ask. _"What do you mean 'you sense'?"_

_"__All life provides clues for those who can read them. It is in your cells. Your DNA. Experience is a biological marker." _Said Javik in a way which was a bit demeaning towards them.

_"__Then what the hell did I experience on Eden Prime? That was a hell of a flashback." _Shepard voiced, looking for answers which Javik shared. _"The battle left its own marks on me. I communicated this to you. It can work both ways."_

_"__Like your beacons?" _Liara asked with great diligence as she hoped to ask Javik questions she've pondered all her life while studying the Prothean.

Javik frowned as he reached out to grasp Shepard again. _"Yes. Which…" _Shepard then relived the vision from the beacon, sharing it with Javik whom had let go of him. He was annoyed, frustrated to say the least. _"… you found one. You saw it all—our destructions, our warnings… why weren't they heeded? Why didn't you prepare for the Reapers, human?" _he almost shouted out, the words themselves were menacing.

_"__It's 'Commander' and nobody could understand your warnings. The beacon nearly killed me." _Shepard answered, not taking a liking to the Prothean's tone in the least.

_"__Then communication is still primitive in this cycle." _Javik retorted and scoffed.

_"__We pieced together what we could and used it to stop a Reaper invasion three years ago." _Shepard went on to explain what they did do. Javik seemed to pay attention to that, seemingly finding it somewhat irregular. _"Then the extinction was delayed."_

_"__Now we've your plans for the Crucible and started building it." _Liara spoke, upkeeping her diligence on the matter. Javik seemed confused with the name. _"Crucible?"_

_"__The weapon your people were working on—I'd hoped that you could tell us how to finish it." _Liara went on and displayed the blueprint on a monitor. Javik didn't seem to recognize it, at all. _"We never finished it. It was too late."_

Shepard sighed, speaking out with his assumption. _"Then I take it that you don't know anything about the Catalyst?"_

_"__No." _Javik bluntly answered as he walked over to the fountain of water, leaning against it. _"I was a soldier, not a scientist. Skilled in one art: killing."_

_"__What was your mission?" _Liara asked with curiousity. Javik seemed a bit hesitant to share but he spoke. Illuminating more of what he was. _"Among my people, there were… avatars of many traits: bravery, strength, cunning. A single exemplar for each. Before you is the embodiment of vengeance. I am the anger of a dead people, demanding blood be spilled for blood we lost. Only when the last reaper has been destroyed will my purpose be fulfilled. I have no other reason to exist."_

Those words made spines crawl and blood run cold, they all knew a threat when they heard one and he seemed to have a bigger cause to fight the Reapers than anyone. At this moment, the marines lowered their weapons completely.

Javik turned around as to face the humans and the asari, speaking with great weight in every word. _"Those who share my purpose become allies. Those who do not become casualties."_

_"__Nothing in our fight against the Reapers have been that cut-and-dried." _Shepard retorted, not impressed. Javik immediately voiced his assumption _"Because you still hope that this war will end with your honor intact."_

_"__I do." _Shepard spoke bluntly. That's when they heard the door slide open and in came the Doctor in his regular purple tweed coat. _"And there we've the best of humanity." _He spoke with a smug grin, interrupting Javik whom shifted his gaze towards the Time Lord.

_"__You…" _Javik spoke but remained still, he looked like he saw something supernatural. _"… are not human."_

_"__No, I'm from Gallifrey." _Javik's eyes went wide at the realization of whom he spoke with. _"You're him… the Doctor."_

The Doctor scowled his step forward, gazing the Prothean up and down. _"Then you know why I'm cross with you? I overheard the entire conversation. Frankly, you disgust me. You're so full of hate that you might as well have been a Dalek."_

Everyone in the entire room seemed shocked by it. Daleks, Shepard had to ask the Doctor about the Daleks someday. Javik examined the doctor as his nose flares as he inhales, staring at the doctor. _"Your honor and good will is legendary. So is the death and destruction which is left in your wake. You've seen your own grave, Doctor."_

The latest sentence caught the Doctor off-guard, did Javik just find that out by the mere smell of him? Is that even possible, a thousand questions was raised in his head. The Doctor took a close step to the Prothean whom reached out to grasp him. In a flash, Javik caught a glimpse of his life with the latest incarnations. From the day he met Rose Tyler to the day where he changed history and tried to save Gallifrey.

Javik yanked back aghast, he'd seen it all. The Doctor's experience was a lot to take in and Javik had been unable to comprehend or read it all. He found himself afraid of the Time Lord. _"I… know the question…" _he murmured._ "but I don't want to know the answer."_

The Doctor smiled, first now seeing the wisdom of the Prothean. Javik didn't pry about the Doctor's name, and the question. Javik then turned his attention to Shepard and Liara who was aghast. "_I will help you fight, commander. You've allied yourself with a Time Lord. That in itself was impossible in my cycle." _

Javik turned away, eager to get a distant from the Doctor. First now, ever shaking hands with Commander Shepard as he voiced. _"And the last thing the Reapers hear before they die will be the last voice of the Prothean sending them to their grave."_

_"__Welcome aboard, now… Liara will never forgive me for this but she'd like to ask you some questions." _Shepard spoke as the Doctor left the room, seemingly putting Javik at ease while Liara forwarded her question, like a quiz. In a way, The Doctor had helped them to get Javik to be more cooperative.

**…**

**Author's Note: **Most difficult chapter ever, I had a lot of ideas about how to do this chapter from the TARDIS materializing into a Cerberus cruiser and have some rogue Cerberus operatives (named James Raynor and Tychus Findley) hijack the ship.

Also, it gets relative harder to keep writing as to not making it generic. I'll try to keep each chapter dynamic in a manner. Expect a wider time gap between each chapter as I write. I hope you enjoyed so far. Please, review the chapter while at it. I love feedback after all.


	12. The Time Lord's Tale

Joker enjoys company as much as any bloke and his productivity has increased ever since EDI got that new body of hers and acted as his copilot. However, The Doctor was more than odd. He was brilliantly odd who scared the shit out of him. He had started to frequently visiting the bridge and they often just talked about anything, he explained the TARDIS that it could move through time and space which made it seem navigating the Normandy to be a child's play in comparison.

He thought he had seen it all with Shepard on the mission to defeat Saren or the mission through the Omega 4 Relay but NOPE. There was even more weird supernatural stuff in the universe than he could comprehend. What Joker noticed about the Doctor that despite his silly behavior, he was the most brilliant man he had ever met, even more brilliant than Mordin Solus.

The Doctor was kind and his jolly mood despite the galactic war seemed to ease the tension aboard the ship. They all noticed the change. However they were still all unsure of the Doctor, of who he really was. Jack Harkness obviously knew him from before but he never talked about it, even when asked directly. It was also odd about how quickly Harkness and Liara had hooked up with one another, how long's it been? Two week since they met?

There was also Clara Oswald, she was brilliant for someone from the Twenty first century. Able to access terminals and databanks with military encryptions. It almost seemed unnaturally so and she was also an English teacher!

The biggest thing which made Joker's jaw drop was the Doctor's wife, Professor River Song. She was quite feisty and a highly renowned human archaeologist, even Joker had heard about her. Everyone aboard has noticed how much she teased the Doctor one way or another. She didn't seem to mind the relationship between the Doctor and Clara. In fact, she seemed happy about it. It was something about him not travelling that wasn't enough, she taught Liara how to use a gun!

With so much going on, it was hard for Joker to keep track. He wasn't a people's person after all. Shaking his head, he glanced over to EDI. _"Hey, EDI. Mind going through everything we know about the Doctor? I still can't wrap my head about it."_

EDI's platform nodded in response. _"The Doctor is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. He's beyond the age of eleven hundred years old and travels through time and space with his TARDIS. TARDIS is actually an acronym for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." _Jeff nodded, keeping up to far. _"He got two hearts and a brain which makes ours look simple?"_

_"__Exactly." _EDI responded as she went on with the list. _"He's married to Professor River Song, travels with Clara Oswald and is apparently, the last of his species. Asari along with Salarians seem to know of him from earlier and are scared of him. There's also the matter of Javik, his conversation with the Doctor was most peculiar."_

Javik's recorded voice was heard through the speakers. _"Your honor and good will is legendary. So is the death and destruction which is left in your wake. You've seen your own grave, Doctor."_

Joker shook his head, he couldn't get his head around it. The Doctor knows when he's going to die? That's harsh. Another recording played. _"I… know the question… but I don't want to know the answer." _It was yet again Javik's voice speaking with a subtle hint of fear.

_"__What's the question?" _Joker asked, curious to say the least. EDI just shook her head. _"Unknown. Javik seemed afraid to even speak about it. Clara and River won't bulge either. Their loyalty to the Doctor is absolute."_

_"__Like ours are to Shepard." _Joker finished as he understood the situation. The Doctor was hiding something from them, a lot of his past. Maybe it was for the better or the worse. He honestly didn't know. All Joker could hope is that Shepard would do the right thing.

**…**

Shepard had finally managed to get a hold of the Doctor ever since the conversation with Javik, they now sat opposite one another in the mess hall. Shepard gave a scrutinizing stare at the Doctor whom obviously seemed a bit bored. _"Doctor, I'm sorry but I need answers.."_

_"__Answers about what?" _The Doctor spoke calmly to Shepard.

_"__Javik read you when you two touched one another. He spoke that you had seen your grave and also that he knew about the question, but he didn't even wanted to know the answer." _Shepard spoke as he leaned forward with his elbows on the table. _"There's also the matter of what the Council said that you were the last Time Lord. Not to forget mentioning your comparison of Javik with the Daleks or Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart mentioning them at the defense committee before Earth was hit."_

The Doctor sighed as he looked up at Shepard._ "You really want to know, don't you?" _He nodded as to answer the doctor. He was tired of being kept in the dark. The Doctor finally gave an answer, a long one. _"There was a war between my people and the Daleks. It burnt the skin of eternity. Ancient Beautiful cultures were caught in our crossfire and sent screaming into hell... And I fired the first shot. Every drop of blood... all on my hands."_

Shepard looked at the Doctor with wide eyes, shocked as he now truly understood the fear in the Asari and the Salarian councilors. While even Javik seemed to tremble before him. _"And the Daleks?" _Shepard asked as The Doctor averted his gaze, he knew that they were afraid of him.

_"__They're the worst thing of all creation. Mutated descendants of the Kaled, a humanoid species on the planet Skaro. They're now cephalopod and have surrounded themselves with protective armor and advanced weaponry. They're extremely xenophobic and want nothing more than universal domination. One Dalek alone could kill everyone on the Citadel."_

Shepard understood what the Doctor was telling him. The Daleks were obviously by far worse than the way the Doctor said that Javik might as well have been a Dalek. He understood it now, it was an insult. A clear statement of disappointment towards the Prothean. _"There's only one thing they fear and that's me. To them, I'm The Oncoming Storm. The Predator."_

This was a lot to melt, Shepard realized long ago that the Doctor was more than a time traveler. A hero maybe but in a way, he felt more like a god than anything. He shook his head as The Doctor continued. _"I got a long and terrible past but apparently, my future is infinitely more terrifying."_

_"__What could be so terrible about your future, you caused the doom of your own species." _Shepard murmured as he did his best to not display his newfound fear for the Doctor.

The Doctor shook his head and spoke while the room fell silent with Shepard listening with absolute attention. _"On the fields of Trenzalore at the fall of the eleventh. When no living creature can speak falsely or fail to answer. A question will asked – a question which must never ever be answered."_

_"__It's the first question, the oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight." _The Doctor continued with his voice, obviously strained as he composed himself. _"The question which I've been running from all my life."_

_"__Doctor who." _Shepard deduced, now understanding more about The Doctor, he knew what his future had in store for him. He knew that his final destination will be. _"Trenzalore is where you're buried?"_

Shepard suddenly felt sorry for the Doctor who smiled meekly back to him as he nodded. _"Yes, I'll die in battle among millions."_

The Doctor shook his head as he got up to his feet, tidying his coat and bowtie. Shepard was a living legend, a hero to people all across citadel space and beyond. However, he felt like nothing now in front of the Doctor who was looking down on him with a smile on his face.

_"__Don't sell yourself short. John Nicolas Shepard. You're the first human Spectre, the hero of the Skyllian Blitz and top graduate of the N7 program. You've defeated Saren Arterius and the Collectors. Now, it's the Reapers and let me tell you that you don't have to host this summit alone."_

Shepard nodded as he listened, smiling as he feel some sort of pride for the faith placed upon him. Especially when it came from the Doctor himself. They might have a chance after all.

**…**

A long table had been placed in the center of a room with bullet-proof glass walls, a dozen of chairs had been placed around the table. Primarch Adrien Victus sat at the edge of the table which was facing the helm of the ship. On the opposite sat Shepard in his dress blues. The krogan representive in dense red armor with a scar across his massive facial features was Urdnot Wrex and he was seating in the middle of the table, facing the port section of the ship. Opposite of him sat a Salarian in a similar robe as Councilor Valern, it was Dalatrass Linorn who spoke on the behalf of the Salarian union and she had the word.

_"__The Krogan is in no position to make demands!" _Spoke the Dalatrass in a harsh tone in the board room aboard the Normandy.

_"__The 'Krogan' got a name: Urdnot Wrex. And I'm not some junkyard varren you unleash whenever you're in trouble." _He spoke with an unmistaken authority and menace. _"I got my own problems. Reaper scouts have arrived on Tuchanka."_

_"__So why should I care if a few turians go extinct?" _Wrex continued as he glared towards the Primarch who shook his head. _"Trying to draw out negotiations will get you nowhere, Wrex. I have no time for it. Just tell us what you want."_

_"__I'll tell you what I need…" _Wrex spoke as he put both his palms upon the table, glancing at each of them. _"A cure for the genophage."_

_"__Absolutely not! The genophage is nonnegotiable!" _The Dalatrass retorted, Shepard narrowed his eyebrows. _"Why are you so opposed to the idea, Dalatrass?"_

_"__Because my people uplifted the krogan. We know them best."_

_"__You mean you used us! To fight a war you couldn't win." _Wrex argued. _"It wasn't the salarians or the asari or even the turians that stopped the rachni! It was krogan blood that turned the tide!"_

The Dalatrass snorted as she resorted to verbally assault them. _"And after that you ceased to be useful. The genophage was the only way to keep your… 'urges' in check."_

_"__Dalatrass, you may not like him, but Wrex is right. Insulting him won't change that." _Uttered the Primarch in annoyance, it was the first time which a Turian had agreed with a Krogan.

_"__I won't apologize for speaking the truth!"_ The Dalatrass voiced _"We uplifted the krogan for one thing: wage war. It's all they know because it's all we wanted them to know."_

_"__Your people should've thought the matter through, then. Was it really a surprise that the krogan revolted?" _Shepard retorted in his dress blues from his end of the table.

_"__That's precisely my point, Commander. We made a rash decision. We turned to the krogan in desperation."_ The Dalatrass countered _"It's the same mistake you're about to make today. No good can come from curing the genophage."_

_"__The krogan have paid for their mistake. The genophage has gone on long enough." _Shepard retorted back at the Dalatrass while Wrex interjected. _"One thousand, four hundred, and seventy-six years, if you're keeping track."_

_"__It was a thousand years of peace, free from these… brutes." _Scoffed the Salarian in mild annoyance. That's when the Doctor entered the chambers. _"Brutes? Hardly, ever been to the ancient krogan civilization of Tuchanka? A beautiful place with civilized people." _The Doctor said as he sat down upon one of the chairs between Wrex and Shepard.

_"__Who the hell is this, Shepard?" _Wrex asked in his usually menacing tone.

_"__I'm the Doctor." _ The Time Lord retorted as he lifted his hand to wave at the representatives. _"Hello." _Dalatrass Linorn seemed a bit stunned while Wrex gave him a scrutinizing stare which would make any man bulge but the Doctor wasn't just any man. _"Now, Urdnot Wrex. Don't you have some vital information which may help you achieve the goal of curing the Genophage?"_

Wrex's eyes widen, no one knew of that save himself. However, he wasn't stupid. _"That's correct. A salarian scientist grew a conscience. He was on my planet testing a cure on our females."_

_"__I remember. His methods were barbaric." _Shepard spoke.

_"__What you didn't know is that other females survived his experiments." _Wrex spoke while footage of krogan females in quarantined cells in a salarian facility._ "So the dalatrass here sent in a team to clean up the whole mess—and take them prisoner."_

_"__Where did you get this? This could be a fabrication!" _The Dalatrass voiced, clearly outraged by the security breach. Wrex yelled back as he lifted an accusing finger at her. _"Don't insult me. Those are my people! They're immune to the genophage, and you're going to give them back!"_

_"__Dalatrass, is this true?" _Primarch Victus voiced quizzically to the Dalatrass who just scoffed as she responded. _"How will curing the genophage benefit my people?"_

_"__How long do you think you'll last against the Reapers? Because if you don't help, that's how it'll end up." _Shepard retorted followed by a statement from Victus which seemed to be the final nail in the coffin. _"And I'll be the last friendly turian you ever see."_

The Dalatrass sighed. _"The females are being kept at one of our STG bases on Sur'kesh." _However, she wasn't done yet. Raising her voice yet again. _"But I warn you, Commander…" _She was interrupted by the Doctor who lifted an accusing finger at her. _"Dalatrass Linron, before you continue with your verbal assaults. I'll have you know that what the Genophage did was wrong. It was genocide and I won't stand for it. If you want to appeal to a higher authority, there isn't one. It stops with me."_

This seemed to shut the Dalatrass up as Wrex spoke loudly to his old comrade in arms as they both rose from the table. _"Let's get the females." _Dalatrass raised a voice to interject, obviously trying to stall them. _"You're not setting foot on Sur'kesh! This will take time to—"_

_"__It happens now. As a council spectre, Shepard can oversee the exchange." _The Primarch stated as fact, he was right ofcouse. Shepard returned the word. _"We're going."_

The Dalatrass looked like she was about to speak up again but a scowl from the Doctor made her cower at the end of her table while Wrex and Shepard left the room. Primarch Victus on the other hand, amused. The Doctor then took forth a card deck from his pocket as he shifted his gaze from the Primarch to the Dalatrass. _"Who's up for some 'Go Fish'?_

**…**

Well aboard the Kodiak; Shepard, Liara, Garrus and Wrex left the Normandy which had acted as a neutral meeting ground. The diplomatic ships of the salarians, turians, and krogan float far away from one another, out of weapon range. The fact that they couldn't agree on a ship to serve as a neutral meeting point before Normandy's arrival didn't not bode well for the negotiations.

Steve Cortez was at the control, steering down through the atmosphere of Sur'Kesh. They were in a temperate climate with lush environment which would be worth a vacation trip if they ever won the war.

_"__This is the Salarian homeworld we're heading to. They aren't used to seeing krogan here, so let's keep it simple." _Shepard spoke to his old comrade in arms, Wrex who was adjusting his M-300 Claymore Heavy Shotgun. _"We land, get the females, and leave before anyone changes their mind."_

_"__I still don't trust a word they say." _Wrex commented with a grunt. Shepard mentally sighed as he reached to grasp a handle in the celling. _"Let diplomacy play out, Wrex. You'll get what you want."_

_"__These females are the best and probably the last hope for my people."_

_"__We'll bring them back, Wrex. Don't worry."_

_"__I appreciate that, Liara. I wouldn't want anyone else along for the ride."_

Garrus let out a cough. Drawing attention to himself. _"I suppose I can make room for you, too, Garrus." _Wrex responded with a slight chuckle at the end.

_"__Figured you'd gone soft on your throne, forgot how to hold a gun." _Garrus retorted back to his krogan comrade.

_"__Commander, I have the salarian base on sensors." _Cortez announced, Shepard nodded. _"Set her down."_

The Kodiak descending further as the approach the landing pad, Cortez frowned. _"Commander, salarian ground control says that we don't have clearance to land."_

_"__Tell them that the dalatrass authorized this herself." _Shepard retorted, wondering what she was doing with the Doctor and the Primarch. He didn't imagine them play 'Go Fish' that's for sure.

_"__I knew they'd never keep their word." _Wrex commented as he approached the door hatch. _"Let's see them try to stop a krogan airdrop."_

Shepard turned around in the cockpit. _"Wrex!" _but too late, Wrex had jumped off the Kodiak and landed with a loud thud upon the landing pad. A voice echoed through the speakers. _"We've an unauthorized landing!"_

Wrex rose to face a few salarians who got their Omni-tools lifted, _"And who authorized you to hold my race hostage?" _he launched out his fist which launched a biotic charge which knocked the Salarians back.

Drawing the shotgun as two laser dots from Salarian snipers was spotted on the krogan's throat and earlob. Shepard, Liara and Garrus dropped afterwards as more salarians appeared, few with rifles. Other with Omni-tools. _"Hold!"_

They then heard a voice from behind. _"Stand down! Hold your fire!" _It was a salarian in a light black-colored armor. _"Commander Shepard, restrain your colleauge." _The salarian requested. _"We only found out about this transfer a few moments ago."_

_"__I'd like to avoid a diplomatic incident." _Shepard responded as he approached. _"As would we." _Was the salarian's answer.

_"__But you've something valuable to Wrex."_

_"__Something worth dying for." _Wrex interjected. The Salarian was obviously nervous but maintained his professiona attitude. _"This matter can be resolved, but I insist that he remain under guard."_

Wrex scoffed with clear discontent. _"I can handle this, Wrex." _Shepard reassured which seemed to be good enough for now. _"Anything goes wrong, all bets are off."_

His shotgun was holstered as the Kodiak lowered itself to the ground. Walking alongside the Salarian further inside the facility. _"I'm Padok Wiks, and I appreciate your understanding, Commander. With war on everyone's minds, our people are on edge."_

They halted, watching the containment procedure of a Yagh; a monsterous species which was even bigger than a krogan and could only be compared to size of a cave troll from J. R. R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings. _"Careful! Watch the containment shields!" _a salarian soldier voiced mid-procedure.

_"__I'd hope to never see one of those again." _Liara commented with disdain. Padok didn't even blink as he glanced to the Commander. _"As you can see, this base contains sensitive information."_

_"__What kind of work goes on here?" _Shepard asked, curious about what the STG were up to nowadays. _"Evolutionary trials. Morphological simulations. Exogenic assessments." _Was Padok's answer, blunt and to the point.

_"__Nothing is ever simple with salarians, is it?"_

_"__Science has always been our best defense." _Padok responded. _"The research we do here has kept Sur'Kesh safe for millennia."_

_"__Does that include studying lost krogan?"_

_"__The females were in poo health when we found them on Tuchanka." _Padok retorted. _"They were brought back here to stabilize their condition."_

_"__This whole planet smells wrong." _Wrex commented with a grunt as he was escorted further in. _"I'd like to see them." _Shepard asked.

_"__Ofcouse. I'll need to clear you for the lower levels." _The salarian responded. _"Give me a few moments, and meet me by the elevator."_

As Padok Wiks made his way to get them cleared, a salarian voice in the speakers echoed through the base. _"Attention bio-labs, please prepare for Yagh specimen arrival."_

They descended a few steps as they overheard Wrex commenting _"This is where all you salarians come from, huh? No wonder why you're soft. Too busy writing poetry about waterfalls." _They glanced over as two armed salarians were present, armed as they watched ever vigilantly over their violent guest. Wrex noticing Shepard spoke out loud. _"Shepard, I don't like this. I should be the one going in."_

_"__How about you stay here and fight one war at the time?" _Shepard suggested, trying to remind him what he said earlier. Let diplomacy play out. _"That was just good old-fashioned krogan hot air. If it'd be real, they'd be dead." _Wrex spoke, partly amused.

_"__Who tipped you off about the females here?"_

_"__Sorry, Shepard, they're listening to every word we say." _Wrex responded with a hint of respect for the human spectre. _"I prefer my salarian liver served raw." _He continued while gazing over to one of his guard, letting out a grunting Ha at the end. This was somewhat getting under the guard's skin as a hint of wariness along with annoyance emerged. _"Besides, you'd think that this kind of thing is what the Shadow Broker should've known about."_

_"__Too bad I don't know him. Or __**her**__." _Wrex suggested, obviously was aware of Liara's new occupation who responded casually _"I'm sure the broker was very busy."_

_"__Back on the Normandy, you said Reapers were sighted on Tuchanka."_

_"__Clans Jorgal and Ravanor sighted a few landing parties. The Reapers are up to something." _Wrex responded as his face turned one of pure determination. _"Tuchanka may be a pile of radiactive rubble, but it's our pile, and we'll fight to the last krogan to keep it that way."_

_"__That's what I always liked about you, Wrex." _Liara commented as she step forth. _"My smoldering good looks?" _Wrex murmured in a joking manner. Liara gave a light chuckle. _"There's that. But you've never given up, and that determination's about to pay off."_

_"__Yeah. Who would have thought back on Virmire we'd be standing here doing this together?" _Wrex answered, glad that if anyone was coming along for the journey. It was his old friends.

_"__What do you know about these females?" _Shepard asked, curious to say the least. He wanted as much information as possible before proceeding. _"They weren't fertile, so we used them as decoys to draw off enemies from the ones who were. But Maelon's experiments changed that. These damn pyjaks stole them right out under us." _Wrex answered as he cast a glare to one of the Salarian guards.

_"__That's a pretty brutal way to treat your women, Wrex." _Shepard retorted with a frown. Wrex's response surprised him though. _"The females suggested it. We've had to make a lot of tough choices to ensure we don't all die off."_

_"__What a horrible way to live." _Liara commented, slightly horrified by it. Wrex didn't falter despite the topic. _"It's just one more thing that'll get better when the genophage is cured."_

Shepard only had one question left he wanted answers for, the Reapers. _"Are the krogan ready to fight the Reapers?"_

_"__Ever since Sovereign showed up, I figured this day would come." _Wrex spoke as he turned about, placing his palms upon one of the railings._"My people have spent too much time selling ourselves out as merceneries."_

He paused before he went on. _"Now we can get back to what krogan do best—saving everyone else from giant monsters."_

_"__Never going to let us forget about the Rachni Wars, are you?" _Garrus commented while Wrex just chuckled and retorted _"Last time I was at the Citadel, I didn't see a turian statue in your honor." _Shaking his head a bit. _"Besides, they aren't the first who tried to invade Tuchanka. The Nuclear winter we had before the Salarians came to 'uplift' us was the result from a war with a race called the Daleks. Tough bastards from what I heard, we used nukes against them but they were just slowed down. We wouldn't be alive if it weren't for The Oncoming Storm." _Wrex forwarded, it was a piece of krogan history which previously weren't recognized as history. Shepard knew who he was referring to, The Doctor.

_"__It's been good talking with you again, Wrex." _Shepard forwarded, _"Also, speaking of The Oncoming Storm. That was the Doctor."_

Wrex's eyes went wide as a grin formed upon his lips, displaying his gritty teeth. _"That human in those weird clothes?"_

_"__He ain't human, he's a Time Lord." _Shepard retorted, Wrex frowned while the salarians had listened with great interest.

_"__Commander Shepard. It's Major Kirrahe, I'd heard that you were coming." _Said a salarian with a dark skin complexion and solidly black armor. Shepard smiled as they shook hands. _"Good to see you again. Sounds like you've been promoted."_

_"__Yes, due in small part to our mission on Virmire. 'Hold the line.' You saved my men that day." _Kirrahe spoke as he leaned against the monitor he was standing by. Shepard could make out Padok Wiks talking with another Salarian. _"Another incursion?"_

_"__Air defenses report unidentified craft skirting our inbound approach vectors." _Said another salarian. Not seeing the Salarian, he could atleast hear Padok murmuring. _"It's like someone's testing our defenses."_

He was snapped out of it as Garrus approached. _"Good to see a friendly face, Major." _Kirrahe shook hands with him aswell. _"Garrus Vakarian, always a pleasure."_

_"__And same to you, Doctor T'soni." _He continued as he inclined his head in a greeting to the archaeologist. _"Major." _She responded curtly.

_"__It seems the Reapers have a way of bringing us together." _Kirrahe mused as Shepard proceeded with his normal routine of asking questions. Liara had pointed out on an occasion that he'd make an excellent investigative journalist. _"How did you get posted to this base, Major?"_

_"__I led the team on Tuchanka that found the females. Nasty business. Maelon may have meant well, but his operation was crude. Test subjects were unaccounted for. The females easily escaped his lab."_

_"__What do you think about bringing the female krogan here?"_

_"__Our scientists say it's important to preserve the females." _Kirrahe spoke as he brought his hands up to make some air quotes with his fingers._ "Evolutionary paradigms." _He lowered them as he went on. _"I say, when people know you're hiding something valuable, they'll want to steal it. Either way, I've my orders. They'll be your problem soon enough." _He finalized.

_"__I guess that we're both feeling the effects of Virmire." _Shepard responded as Kirrahe mused. _"Yes, ironic. You destroyed the genophage cure, yet now it's the key to an alliance. Your standoff with Urdnot Wrex is legend within STG."_

Shepard grinned a bit. _"I'm sure you saw Wrex's entrance." _Kirrahe seemed frankly amused as he responded. _"Our colonies three systems away saw it." _

_"__Yes, and he's rather angry with the security arrangements." _Liara snapped, seemingly disapprovingly of the Salarians due to the Yahg presence on the base, locked behind bars yet present all the same.

_"__Apologies, but better that than a krogan with a shotgun wandering the base. Think of the casualties. Our med-bays couldn't handle it." _Kirrahe retorted in a professional manner.

_"__Security seems high. Are you expecting trouble?"_

_"__Our motto in STG is to always expect trouble, and failing that, create trouble for someone else." _Kirrahe responded, delighted to share further information with Shepard. _"Our enemies have the same idea."_

_"__Are the salarians prepared for war with the Reapers?" _

_"__I've heard what they're doing with your Earth. I'm not sure any species can prepare for that." _Kirrahe spoke. _"Though rumors suggest you're building a superweapon of some kind?"_

_"__This business with the females is part of it. I need the turians' support, and they need the krogan's." _Shepard responded. Kirrahe scoffed, seemingly having a dislike for politics. _"Which is why I never became a diplomat. Too much hand-holding. Leave it to the Dalatrasses."_

Shepard nodded. _"Nice seeing you again."_

_"__Likewise. And Commander…" _Kirrahe responded as he glances shiftily to each side before leaning in, whispering. _"Regardless what the politicians decide, you can count on my support on retaking Earth."_

_"__You'd do that?" _Shepard responded, frankly surprised as they shook hands a finally time. _"Consider it my way of returning a favor. It would be an honor to fight alongside you again."_ He shifted his gaze to Garrus and Liara before back to Shepard. _"Good day" _he then said before returning to work.

Padok Wiks looked up at them from a datapad as they approached. _"You've clearance now to see the females, Commander." _He lowered it as he faced the Commander. _"I hope we can resolve this matter without reenacting the Krogan Rebellions."_

With those words, he glanced over to Wrex before shifting back to the Commander infront of him. _"What do you think about handing over the krogan?"_

_"__I differ from most of my colleagues. Curing the genophage will bring closure to this issue. In the future, the krogan may yet play some role we can't even imagine." _Padok responded to Shepard's surprise. _"We should let the evolutionary process decide who lives and dies, not galactic politics."_

This made Shepard smile meekly, he couldn't help it. _"Thanks for your time."_

_"__Ofcouse." _Padok responded as he guided them to the elevator. _"Now, take this elevator down, and someone will—" _However he was interrupted when an alarm went off. _"Alert! Threat condition two has been declared! Scrambling readiness teams." _Echoed through the speakers. _"What's happening?" _

Padok Wiks was already typing quickly on his Omni-tool. _"Sensors has picked up activity on the perimeter." _He responded as everything then happened at once. Salarians from every nick or corner and a gunship took off while Wrex look up in wonder. STG were really professionals. _"Hurry, Commander. Someone will meet you bellow."_

Shepard and his team entered the elevator which closed behind them, catching the glimpse of a platoon's worth of Salarians stood in a column before Major Kirrahe. Trouble was brewing as the doors finally snap shut and their elevator was descending.

**…**

_"__Doctor, where are we going?" _Clara asked as the Doctor stood before the Tardis consoles, adjusting the sick-sack pod and punched in the space-time co-ordinates. He looked up at her and smiled smugly. _"Going to call in some favours." _And with that, he pulled the levers and the wheezing groaning echoed through the TARDIS' interior and through the shuttle bay of the Normandy.

**…**

**Author's Note:**

Rule number one, the Doctor lies. He didn't want to tell Shepard the truth that he tried to save Gallifrey. Let people believe what they want to believe so to say. It's better that way since the Time Lords were feared and hated as much as the Daleks during the Time War.

Also, I thought it would be fun to include Daleks as a reason for the all-out nuclear warfare on Tuchanka and how come they were badass during the Rachni Wars. Also, it's an excellent excuse to have the Doctor having a part in krogan history, being the one factor which had the daleks defeated.

Do you think the chat between the Doctor and Shepard should've been different, shouldn't he have told him about the question or the time war? Or does it actually fit in the story? Please, let me know with a review!

As always, the more feedback the better!


	13. Trouble on Sur'kesh

_"__Shepard, come in." _voiced Captain Jark Harkness over the com. He was in the shuttle bay and had just witnessed the TARDIS de-materializing. The Doctor along with Clara was nowhere to be found, River had left several hours before the summit by using her Vortex Manipulator.

_"__Shepard here, what's the matter?" _Shepard answered, Jack sighed in his relief. So much was going on at the moment which was ridiculous. _"He's gone, The Doctor just left without a word after finishing a game of 'Go Fish' with the Primarch and the Dalatrass…" _

_"__What." _was Shepard's response, at disbelief but still carried an authority as he went on after taking a deep breath. _"Also, Strax and Javik stole the other Kodiak."_

_"__What!"_

**…**

_"Sir, permission to express my opposition to your current apathy."_

Javik shook his head in the pilot seat, adjusting the controls as the shuttle descendent the atmosphere of the Salarian homeworld. _"Permission denied."_

_"__Very well, sir." _Strax responded in his blue sontaren battle armor, armed with his standard issue laser rifle. Javik was surprised over the genetic composition of Strax, he was a middle child from a clone batch. From what he had read and sensed, he knew that the Sontarens were the greatest military might in the neighbouring galaxy Andromeda.

They would've been a great addition to the coming empire if he wasn't all that was left of his people. The ruling species of this cycle was primitive but his vow to not rest until the Reapers were defeated or die trying. That's why he decided to team up with Commander Shepard who was now in the middle of a shit storm.

The Doctor had left him a message regarding when they read one another, that he was to **always** watch Shepard's back. He knew what the Time Lord was doing, rewriting time and history itself. That was why he brought the only other being who he knew could be of use, the Sontaren Nurse.

_"__Sir, we're now entering a compromised fly zone." _Strax commented, he was in the co-pilot seat. Javik paid him no heed. He had his instructions and he was going to follow them. They soon noticed several shuttles heading in the same trajectory, they wore the mark which Javik was told represented Cerberus, a human terrorist organization which was founded earlier in the cycle. Typical for primitives to be divided among their own race.

He quickly made up his mind, their estimated time of arrival to the STG base where Shepard's team was located was ten minutes. He cursed in his own native tongue, he hope that he wouldn't be too late.

**…**

The elevator stopped as the door slide open. Shepard heard that the alarm was still going and the speakers voiced another announcement. _"Base-personnel must remain on-site until further notice." _They exited the elevator as they saw STG personnel at full capacity. _"All specimens accounted for, sir." _Reported a salarian soldier to an evidently older salarian who Shepard couldn't get a good look at. The soldier step aside and returned to work as he saw the familiar redish complexion on the salarian in a white armored-labsuit who just disengaged an Omni-tool.

_"__Shepard! Excellent timing. Good to have you here." _Spoke the salarian genius, Professor Mordin Solus in his usual speaking pattern which was travelling faster than one thousand milles per minute. The elderly salarian smiled at the end of the sentence as he moved forward to greet them.

_"__Mordin?" _Shepard voiced in surprise as they shook hands. The professor nodded, _"Eyesight still sharp. Surprise understandable. Hadn't expected to come back to work." _He returned as he spoke slower as to make his every word comprehendible by the guests to the STG base.

_"__You're back with STG?" _Garrus voiced in surprise while Liara seemed a bit more at ease, even amused by the surprised looks on their faces. _"Special consultant. Had to be me. Someone else might've gotten it wrong." _Mordin responded rapidly in a quick explanation who glanced over his shoulder while leaned closer in, whispering with an evident smile on his face. _"Helped female krogan. Fed information to Clan Urdnot. Encouraged political pressure to free females."_

_"__You must be Wrex's inside source." _Shepard deduced immediately, smiling that his friend had finally come around in his opinion regarding the genophage. _"Yes. Can explain later. Security warnings not normal. Need to get offworld for sake of krogan."_

He turned around as he quickly guided them through the lower floor of the base. _"Females had weakened Immune Systems. Side effect of Maelon's Cure." _They stopped as Mordin gazed upon a glass monitor with plenty of bodybags. He sighed as he continued. _"These didn't survive."_

_"__But what about Maelon's Research? I thought we saved it." _Shepard asked while he still couldn't help but feel sorry for the dead. Mordin nodded as he came with an adequate response. _"Indeed. Data saved, but not complete. Lacks crucial details to reconstruct cure, but still useful for synthesizing from living tissue." _He looked a bit mournful at the dead krogan females in body bags. _"Couldn't save them."_

_"__I'm sure you did everything you could, Mordin." _Shepard responded reassuringly to his friend who appreciated the gesture momentarily. _"Arrived too late. Cannot delay now."_

_"__One survivor. Immune to genophage. Can synthesize cure from her living tissue." _She added quickly with a meek smile on his face which he usually had when he came up with an idea or solution. He turned around as Mordin lead them further in.

_"__She's still here?" _He asked in wonder which Mordin confirmed. _"Yes. Last hope for krogan. If she dies, genophage cure… problematic." _They halted up as they turned to face a glass monitor within a containment shield, inside was a krogan female fully dressed which covered the facial features apart from a section of her face which revealed the dead stare from her eyes.

She was restrained secure in a containment pod which strapped her limbs and made it impossible for her to move. It was a perfect prison for a krogan but it also kept tabs on her vitals.

_"__Please be careful, krogan slow to trust." _Mordin murmured to Shepard who approached the containment field. _"I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy." _He introduced to the krogan whose only response was. _"Are you here to kill me?" _

_"__Goddes, what she's been through…" _Liara voiced in disbelief, staring at her Omni-tool which was quickly hooked up to check the female's vitals. She seemed to have gone through hell and back again if Shepard was any to judge.

_"__Urdnot Wrex and I are here to take you home." _He spoke in hope to reassure the female. Taking Mordin's advice to be careful with his every word or action.

_"__Why? What am I to you?" _she asked skeptically. He countered it with a question which directed the conversation elsewhere. A trick he used while was interrogated back on Earth for several months. _"Have the salarians been mistreating you?"_

_"__Those are my sisters you saw back there. They died in a lot of pain." _She responded with the same grim tone. Shepard found it heartbreaking but he had to remain strong and absolute. Knowing that there was a man who've handled worse, that man was the Doctor. _"Did the best we could." _Mordin interjected shamefully.

_"__And now I know I'm the only one left. That makes me dangerous to a lot of people." _She responded, calm but grimly which barely hinted the sorrow which was flooded with anger for her dead. _"What about you, Commander Shepard?" _He felt like her stare pierced into his soul. _"Why are you here?"_

_"__You're the future for the krogan race. I'm fighting for that." _Shepard responded with newfound confidence. The alarms became more frequent and rapid as explosions and gunfire could be heard. The female krogan stared at him in a scrutinizing manner. _"Then I hope you brought an army."_

**…**

The Illusive Man was smiling. A distressed dalatrass had contacted Cerberus, her fear for a reenact of the krogan rebellion was understandable. She had turned to them as there was no alternative to create a cure for the genophage. She had transferred the co-ordinates of the STG base and the means to bypass detection prior the attack which was underway.

Before him stood a bulky man in armor of the color combination white, black and yellow through a QEC. He addressed him in a militant manner and his head displayed the reaper implants in his head, the gleaming eyes. _"Sir, the assault is underway."_

_"__Excellent, Operative Tychus. Remember your orders, the krogan female may be a priority target. However, don't hesitate eliminating him." _He spoke with mild confidence, his mole aboard the Normandy informed him about the Doctor's disappearance. This was his chance to cripple Shepard and his operations.

_"__Understood, sir. I'll take care of it personally"_ Operative Tychus responded before the Illusive Man dismissed him with a gesture of his hand. _"That's all, Operative. Get to it."_

_"__Sir." _The militant man known as Tychus responded before the QEC was cut. Tychus was an assault specialist and a deadly hitman. A good asset to say the least when taking a more brutal and frontal confrontation. Discharged from Alliance Milirary, he had gone with CAT6 for his sociopathic tendencies before being inducted into Cerberus.

The Illusive man had gone over the report from Operative Reinfeldt over and over again. The information on the Doctor was limited at best. Apparently there was a viral virus in the extranet which deleted every data relevant with the Doctor which didn't made it easier for the operative. However, he did manage to get some interesting files regarding a splinter group in The Alliance, Torchwood.

The Illusive Man wasn't satisfied but it was better than nothing. However, he couldn't help but feel disappointed, not with the operative but with himself. Why hadn't he dealt with Torchwood before? He used to work for them and it was thanks to them he was assigned to Shanix during the First Contact War. He was head for the Cerberus cell of Torchwood SWAT.

Yet he didn't know squat about the Doctor or anything relevant to extraterrestrials before 2148. He knew that Torchwood withhold information but he never imagined what it was. Now he did and he was angry with it.

Regardless, the files were redacted which made it more difficult to handle the information. What caught his attention was a dossier for a man who've served Torchwood longer than anyone else and was still in service. The dossier of Captain Jack Harkness, the man who couldn't die.

**…**

_"__Alert! Unidentified vessels have breached the perimeter." _Echoed the announcement through the speakers which made the salarians work even more eccentric but professionally (although there were a lot of running too) _"Give me an update!" _voiced a Salarian to two infront a pair of monitors. _"Outbound communications have been severed! We're cut off!" _voiced the first. _"Secure all data to offsite location!" _voiced the second.

_"__What's happening!" _Shepard voiced to a Salarian who dashed to the control of the transfer transit of the containment area where the krogan female was stored. _"We have multiple ships inbound!" _The salarian answered.

Shepard's Omni-tool binged as an incoming transmission was hailing him, activating the Omni-Tool which displayed a combat ready Wrex. _"Shepard, it's Wrex! Cerberus troopers is attacking the base!"_

_"__Get the females out of there now!" _he called out in a booming command. Shepard hesitated briefly as he responded with the cruel news of the females' fate _"Only one survived, Wrex. It might be safer down here."_

_"__What? So the salarians can kill her like the others?"Wrex bellowed, seemingly agitated by the news. "No deal! If you still want this alliance, get her out of there!"_

Shepard nodded, understanding the ultimatum as he disconnected the call on his Omni-Tool before turning about to face the salarian at the console. _"Release the female. We're leaving."_

_"__I can't. Protocol states that no specimen—" _The Salarian protested but was interrupted by a mild neural shock. Mordin stood behind him with Omni-tool lifted as he made himself heard. _"Objection noted. Now, please release krogan."_

With no further objection, the salarian pressed the keys on the keyboard to open a hatch. Mordin strode past them with fast and light steps. _"Need to monitor pod as it clears quarantine procedures." _He voiced as the hatch closed behind him. _"Meet us at next checkpoint, Shepard." _He voiced as he got to work, the containment pod carrying Mordin and the female was moving upwards. _"Likely Cerberus opposes genophage cure."_

Shepard looked at the krogan as a thought occurred to him, what the Doctor would do. He sighed mentally as he walked forward and tried to reassure her with words, like the Doctor had reassured him. _"You'll see Tuchanka again, I promise."_

The female didn't seem to dignify a response to him. Mordin voiced through a pair of speakers. _"Get to elevator, Shepard."_

They turned around, walking the way they came as they heard a salarian's voice through the speakers. _"Threat Condition Three has been declared. Live fire is authorized!"_

_"__Put all research subjects into immediate lockdown." _Voiced a salarian as responses came back at him from various corners. _"Varren secure."_

_"__Vorcha secure."_

_"__Yahg subjects… we have a problem" _said the third which startled the rest. _"What sort or problem?" _the salarian snapped back. _"Security override isn't responding."_

_"__Fix it!" _ordered the salarian as they came closer to the elevator. A pair of salarians stood out side with Omni-tools activated. _"Something's wrong with the elevator. It's not responding." _

At those words, it's opened as if by itself, revealing a demolition charge ticking rapidly with a few digits. _"Oh crap…" _Garrus voiced as it took a second to recognize the danger. Turning heels and started running, shout out loud. _"Get back!"_

The charge went off and sent them crashing to the ground and walls, shields and barriers compromised as Shepard's squad fortunately got back up to their feet. The salarians nearby didn't A pair of feet came running, a Salarian asked concerned. _"Commander Shepard, are you alright?"_

He ignored the question, gritting his teeth in pain as he countered it with a question of his own. _"Is there another way out?" _The salarian nodded eccentrically. _"Other side of the lab. Emergency exit!" _as another pair of salarians came to check upon the casualties of the blast, partly devastated of the demise of their co-workers.

They quickly got up and moving, racing through the lab as gunfires and explosions became as regular as the alarms, if not even more so. _"Shepard, it's Wrex! One of your shuttles just rammed into gunship, I just reached it but it's empty but still functional! Do whatever it takes to get the female up to the landing pad! I'll be there to pick you up." _came through their coms as they ascended a ladder.

Opening door at the emergency exit, what they saw was chaos. Beautiful buildings were cracked right open and others were burning, gunfire and explosions echoed across the valley which the STG base inhabited. _"This looks worse than I thought." _Garrus voiced in disbelief.

Around the corner they caught the glimpse of salarian soldiers armed with M-8 Avengers firing at the Cerberus intruders. _"Taking enemy fire from position Teslec-four." _Voiced the Salarian CO. _"Direct reinforcements to that location and confirm!"_

However, before they got any response or before Shepard got reach to assist, they all get blasted to oblivion by one of the gunships. Smoke grenades quickly filled the area to obscure their route as Cerberus forces quickly advanced on their position their Mattocks and Eviscerators firing at them, gracing their shields and barriers before they managed to get into cover.

Liara cast a singularity while Garrus launched an overload which provoked the singularity to detonate which quickly obliterating the enemy caught in the gravity pull. Shepard launched shockwaves which sent the troopers flying off the edge and plunging down to their deaths. _"Clear!" _Garrus voiced in acknowledgement. _"I'm sure there'll be more." _Liara gave in response. They had cleared the floor quickly but Liara spoke the truth, there would be more ahead and they were on a schedule.

_ "__More incoming!" _Liara let out as more Cerberus troopers approached, Shepard cast a stiff glare at them as his anger fueled him. Charging forth with his M-11 Wraith Shotgun in hand, the biotic forge clashed against the Cerberus Centurion as he pulled the trigger, the shot penetrating the armor and obliderating the organs quicker than he could've said, _oh crap_. He lifted his left hand which was formed into a fist, radiating with illuminating blue biotic glow as he slammed it down, sacrificing his barriers as to create a powerful nova which sent the rest of the Cerberus forces plunging down to their deaths.

With the floor cleared, he glanced to his right. This was the Yagh containment area, he could notice how Liara stiffen up as anger boiled inside her as well. She hated them as much as she feared them. _"The female ain't going to last long against this sort of firepower!" _Garrus pointed out as they kept moving.

_"__Shepard, Cerberus in the vicinity, hurry!" _Mordin's voice echoed through the coms. _"We're on our way!"_

They came to the end of the floor as a door opened up, two Cerberus troopers had their mattocks leveled at them but before they could fire, the wall itself crumbled as a Yahg who viciously with his dark skin, natural plating armor and eight eyes swooped his arm to crush every bone in their body. He turned his gaze towards them as a gas leak from the wall ignited, growling as he the fire started to scorch his skin. He turned around and dashed off, creating havoc in his wake.

_"__Careful! There goes the next Shadow Broker." _Shepard joked, he didn't know why. Maybe making light of the situation has rubbed off on him from both Jack Harkness and the Doctor. Garrus caught on. _"Could've sworn he muttered ''T'soni'' the whole time."_

Liara scowled at both of them. _"Not funny." _As they went on, taking an alternative route to avoid the gas leak and they decided to follow the Yahg's path of destruction. _"Warning! Quarantine failsafes has been compromised!" _echoed the salarian voice through the speakers as they ascended a pair of stairs while Mordin's voice came through the com. _"Shepard, Cerberus troops at checkpoint. Attempting to kill krogan. Need assistance!"_

True enough, there were a dozen Cerberus troopers commanded by three Cerberus centurions in the next area. There was also another Cerberus personal which Shepard didn't recognize, more elegant and less crude armor with a different visor and fully in black. The man stretched out his hands as long slithering and biotic crackling whips took form. He swirled about as he dashed for them, the biotic lashing breaking down Shepard's barrier and knocking him down, grunting in pain as Garrus seemed to have taken position to protect their flanks. Liara threw biotic warp charges at the Dragoon who pressed on, armor deteriorating while with great determination tried to get Shepard who lifted the pipe of his shotgun towards the enemy, pulled the trigger.

The impact was point blank, enough to knock him out of air as it clearly also broke his shields. His whole being glowing as Shepard charged at supernatural speed, clashing with great force against the Dragoon which was knocked against the wall. Shotgun at the ready, Shepard fired it straight through the helmet's visor. Effectively killing him. _"Light 'em up!" _Shepard shouted to his squad, quickly cleaned the enemy forces out.

_"__Quickly, Shepard! Technician dead. Clear us through checkpoint!" _came Mordin's voice through the com channel. They came to the pod control, working as to clear them through, he asked out of concern. "Are you okay?"

_"__Containment shield is holding. Will try to repair if necessary. Can't speak for krogan's health, however." _Mordin responded in a wary manner. _"I'm fine, Commander." _Reassured the female with her booming voice.

_"__Females kept secret. Possibly a mole in STG. Could be indoctrinated." _Mordin deduced. _"If no krogan alliance with turians, reapers left unchallenged." _Mordin looked up from his console at the Commander with a concerned expression. _"We'll do more than challenge them." _Shepard growled as if he was making a promise. The pod was moving again as Mordin opened to speak once more. _"Shepard, meet us at next checkpoint. Cerberus likely to target—" _he was cut short as the wall behind him bursted open by an explosion, a Cerberus shuttle with troopers were firing at will at them. Forcing to take cover. Mordin's voice was heard again, slightly more desperate. _"Hurry! Next checkpoint!"_

Shepard could hear a Cerberus trooper speak through the voice muffling speakers._"Copy all squads: I've the krogan in sight."_

_"__She's in transit, headed up to next level. All squads converge." _Came a rasp response from the other before they were quickly dismantled, shuttle door closing as they were off.

They moved through the hole and came out on another balcony level. John heard the sound of the Kodiak as he looked up, seeing how the battered Kodiak which Wrex mentioned earlier flew past with a gunship at its tail. _"Shepard, get cracking!" _Came Wrex's voice as the kodiak flew past _"I'll try to draw some of their fire!"_

More salarians were ahead but they were gunned down by the Cerberus troopers, guns blazing and biotic clashing. They were quickly taken care off as they advanced to the stairway to the next level. Shepard was mad, Cerberus is now directly interfering with his mission to unite the Galaxy. On the other level, he saw major Kirrahe, harsly bringing the knee to the trooper's helmet, the impact knocking him down as the Major, pointed his oddly shaped pistol at the recently deceased.

As they approached, Kirrahe called them out. _"Commander, stay back. Hostiles just down the hall."_

_"__Is there any easier way around?" _Shepard asked, time is running out. Kirrahe nodded as he pushed the coil of the pistol back, venting it. _"You could say that."_

Without further notice, Kirrahe broke cover. Pistol in hand, aiming at the Cerberus troopers as he pulled the trigger. Suprisingly not firing normal shots but round black radiating orbs which clashed upon their armor before exploding, that's when Shepard realized that it was anti-matter violently reacting with matter. _"How do I not have one of those?" _Garrus murmured.

_"__Go, Commander! I'll cover you!" _Kirrahe shouted as a lightly clad Cerberus trooper came around corner with some big on his back, he grasped the piece of tech and put it down. That's when Shepard realized that those were turrets. _"Orion squad, your orders are to hold position and block access to next checkpoint." _Ordered the Cerberus engineer in the booming but muffled voice.

It took mere moments for the turrets to activate and open fire, true to his word. Kirrahe covered them as they advanced and took cover. Garrus gave wary comment _"Looks like Cerberus got some upgrades."_

_"__Taking them head-on may not be the best idea!" _Liara murmured, obviously concerned. Shepard grunted as she had just stated the obvious but forgave her for not having military training. They proceeded with the most logical tactic, flanking.

Taking cover from the line of sight of the turret which was otherwise suppressing them. The Cerberus troopers were advancing on them and fired relentlessly. Pinning them down and prevented them to advance further. Shepard didn't think he could reach the next checkpoint in time before he heard an explosion and several Cerberus troops flung up into the air as green glow consumed them and slammed them to the ground, breaking their bones while the turret was destroyed by a concentrated beam of particles.

Moving out of cover, they saw the being who came to their aid. It was Javik and he was covered with blood, dirt and bits of scrap. He's been through a lot of fighting in a short time, which was obvious. _"Commander." _He voiced. Shepard nodded his appreciation, no words were exchanged as they moved on. Coming across a door which scanned Shepard and granted them access to proceed. _"Mordin was right. Cerberus must've been tipped off. They got here way too fast."_

_"__Every war got its traitors." _Javik voiced, still carrying the imperial arrogance of his as they advanced to the next section where Cerberus forces opened fired on them. Combined the use of powerful biotics, well placed shots and a few overloads. The room was cleared as they pressed on to the next point.

Then suddenly, from a section above them; a window crashed with a Dragoon hitting the ground on the second level in this second with a stout blue figure on top was pushed over as the two got up to their feet, facing one another.

_"__I'll kill you!" _The Dragoon shouted in obvious annoyance of the Sotaren as his biotic whips started to take shape as Strax got up and returned rapidly in his usually excited combat tone. _"Prepare to die in agony for the glory of the Sontaren Empire!"_

The fight between the two was short lived as Strax rammed the bottom of the rifle clashing into the stomach, winding him before head-butting the dragoon, cracking the visor as the Cerberus operative was rendered unconscious. He leveled the rifle and then shot him straight in the face with a laser projectile, effectively frying his brain.

The sontaren was grinning, apparently as excited like a child in a candy shop. He was covered with dirt, blood and pieces of scrap. Like Javik, he must've gone through hell and a lot of combat and he relished it. He would get along well with Wrex.

With their team up to five, they effectively obliderating every Cerberus trooper in their way. Climbing the ladder and blowing the door with pieces as they secured the next checkpoint. Strax's addition to the team had speed things up. No one could doubt the Sontaren's military prowess one bit.

They quickly secured the next checkpoint, however the pod wasn't moving but both Mordin and the Female were alive. _"Shepard, suspect Cerberus has cut power. Can't progress until you reroute emergency systems."_

Shepard gazed over to Garrus who nodded, as if he telepathically received the suggestion. _"On it, Javik. On me." _Garrus was off with Javik at his heels, grunting in dismay of following a primitive's orders to say the least.

The power was quickly restored as Shepard proceeded to clear the pod through to the final checkpoint at the landing pad. _"How are you holding up?"_

_"__Containment shield strong, but not designed for direct fire." _Mordin replied as he glanced over to the female who's booming voice yet again was heard. _"This isn't you problem, Commander. You don't know me."_

_"__But I'd like to. Hang in there." _He replied as the pod was now moving again. Mordin seemed hopeful in there. _"Excellent, just the landing area left. Hope Urdnot Wrex is waiting."_

To their surprise, the female retorted to that comment. _"Wrex can't keep his hands off a fertile female. He'll be there." _She reassured. _"We'll see you up top."_

A door opened up and Cerberus troops emerged, taking position. _"Engage! We've found the Krogan." _Strax grinned as he charged them head on, each shot killing a tropper while Garrus cleaned up the rest with his Kyrsae sniper rifle whose explosive rounds cracked the armor and shredded the entrails.

They quickly found a ladder and quickly made their way back to the landing pad, in good time as Cerberus forces were over two dozen. The following firefight was pure utter chaos, entrails was shredded and bones were cracked. Brains were fried and hearts concede.

Strax was gladly in the middle of it all, killing a trooper before slamming the bottom of his rifle to the manhood of another who crippled over paralyzed before the sontaren's foot crushed his windpipes by the throat. Javik lashed out with his biotic might, sending troopers left and right. Garrus shot and breathed, each shot a confirmed kill. Liara muttered and grinding her teeth, her singularity detonated by Shepard's biotic shockwave. Leaving a silence in the air once the fight was over. The silence didn't last long as Mordin's voice echoed through their coms _"Appears safe. Needs final approval now, Shepard."_

Approaching the final junction, he put up with the quarantine procedure one final time as the pod starts moving to the loading area of the landing pad. However, they heard a soaring sound and then saw that at the landing pad stood a man with a more refined custom-made armor than the other Cerberus troopers. In fact, it reminded him of the designs for the N7 Destroyer with grenade launcher mounted by the right shoulder. The armor does have dents, scratches but all ruptures and paramount damage seems to have been crudely fixed. In his hands was a Cerberus Harrier, a rather more sophisticated and modified version of the Matthock and he even had a M-11 Wraith Shotgun followed by a M-6 Carnifex Hand Cannon. This was clearly a top operative for Cerberus; backing him up were two dragoons.

"Commander John Nicolas Shepard." Said a voice as the visor slid aside, revealing the thickheaded face with a sharp chin which belonged to the prominent Cerberus Hitman. The man had a cocky grin on his face. _"I thought you'd be taller… you know, eight feet or something." _He said in a mocking manner.

_"__I'm in no mood for games, give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot you on sight." _Shepard replied, apparently fed up with the shit storm he just had endured. He lifted his N7 Valkyrie, the barrel aimed directly at the Hitman's chest while Garrus lined up his shot at the dragoon. Javik and Liara was on stand-by to unleash their biotic fury. Strax just seemed eager to fight and aimed the laser rifle at the second dragoon.

_"__For one, I'm giving you a way out." _The Hitman replied, still grinning arrogantly at them. _"Without you or Operative Lawson killed."_

**…**

**Author's Note: **Leaving with a cliffhanger along having this chapter introducing a semi-antagonist in Cerberus by the name of Tychus. Shit is about to get real and I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the lack of the Doctor in it. However, I hope you do notice the Doctor's influence. Nevertheless, feel free to provide feedback (constructive criticism is a plus) in your reviews. Thanks and have a great day!


	14. A day unlike any other day

_"__Shepard, don't listen to him." _Garrus cursed, watching how the Cerberus hitman had stunned his friend with his mere words. _"We're done if we let Cerberus get the female, there won't be a krogan-turian alliance without the genophage cured."_

Shepard knew that he was right but does he really dare risking the life of Miranda over it? He shook himself back, Miranda wouldn't have him giving up to the demands of a hitman. The Doctor wouldn't bulge, neither will he do so now.

The hitman seemed to notice this change. _"A pity, nevertheless. Good bye." _With those words, the grenade launcher by the right shoulder started to flare up as the visor slid down to cover the face. The grenades were launched and exploded on impact which scattered debris which obscured the aim of the lined up shots. A dense cloud of smoke emerged, the hitman had planned this encounter well as the biotic whips of the dragoons descended upon them. Shepard's squad was cut off from one another and were unable to co-ordinate and before Shepard knew it. A strong hand had taken hold of him and thrown him to the wall.

Grunting as he partly wailed in brief pain to look up at the hitman who proceeded to push his boot on Shepard's right arm while aiming his Cerberus Harrier straight to his face. _"Pity, I expected more of you. Commander."_

Glaring upwards as his free hand lashed out, sending a shockwave which knocked the hitman off his feet. Shepard took the momentarily freedom to get up and slam the end of his Valkyrie across the bulky armored figure who just shrugged it off.

Shepard wasn't done though as his left fist illuminated with biotic power as he slammed against the man who disruptively moved his arm at the arm joint to prevent the contact of the radiating fist against the armor before getting hit in the head by his head-butt. _"That's more like it, fight Shepard. FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE!" _The hitman bellowed as Shepard stumbled back by the impact of the head-butt.

He was being drained fast, it's like the smoke surrounding them was toxic. And none of them wore helmets. Drawing his M-11 Wraith Shotgun with barrel at pointblank range at the man who bashed it aside while the trigger is pulled, it scratched and inflicted heavy damage upon his shield. The hitman wasn't fighting fair by any standards. In fact, he was playing with Shepard, like a predator plays with its prey before devouring it.

_"__I did her once, you know." _The hitman voiced sarcastically, getting under Shepard's skin and it was working. _"I did her good."_

He tried to fight back, doing his best not let his word crawl under his skin. He didn't hear anything around him save what the hitman was saying. He saw nothing through the smoke save the hitman and his mind was torturing him seeing the hitman with the woman Shepard loved. He growled in anger as his fists flared up, his biotic power enhancing the matial prowess as they engaged close quarters. The hitman disruptively managed to block most of the vanguard's advances but Shepard did land a hit which seemed to knock the shields out completely. Fighting on more even terms, he used everything the hitman had said to get under his skin. What intended to distract him instead fueled him with anger.

He then felt the impact of the grenade launcher's projectiles blasting across the landpad out of the smoke. He saw things clearer, gunfire flashing inside along the biotic lashes of Liara but he saw no other than the hitman emerging through the smoke. _"Now, this is more like it." _He said with a sadistic grin as the visor lowered but the Carnifex was raised and loaded _"I enjoyed this but the fun has to end." _

_"__Oh, I agree." _Bellowed Urdnot Wrex who charged the hitman from seemingly out of nowhere, bashing him hard enough to give him a concussion. _"Tychus, you sadistic swine never cease to surprise me." _He grunted as he lifted the M-300 Claymore with barrel pointed at the battered hitman who was cackling as he rose to his feet. Wrex pulled the trigger which fired the powerful sharpnels as the hitman lifted his left arm as an Omni-shield emerges like the N7 Crusader or the previous Shadow broker. The shield took the shot but the impact caused the hitman to stumble backwards as he lifted his firearm and returned fire at Wrex whose barrier was holding. Lashing out as he send a biotic warp as to keep pressure up as he charged.

The Omni-shield broke by the krogan warlord's brute force, sending him across the edge. Tychus looks up, grimacing as he threw himself over the edge. Vanishing from sight before Shepard lost consciousness.

**…**

The TARDIS door opened with the snap of the Doctor's fingers. Excitement in his voice and body language as he exited and bellow loudly at their destination. _"Warriors of the_ _Tharseesian Caste. I'm the Doctor and I request an audience with your sovereign; Grand Marshal Skaldak."_

Clara recognized that name, Skaldak. That was the Grand Marshal of the Ice Warriors they met back on Earth in the year of… 1983 was it? Clara followed the Doctor. Outside there were Ice Warriors in the same heavy green-colored armor which Skaldak at worn that day. Half a dozen atleast and they were forming a semi-circle before them, all of them having sonic weaponry at the ready but they lowered as the familiar dark hissing voice of the Grand Marshal echoed through the space ships interior. _"And an audience you sshall have, Doctor." _The words were uttered like it was cut from ice, colder than subzero temperature if that was possible.

_"__Ssspeak, and I'll lisssten to your wordss." _He bellowed like a clash of thunder. Skaldak was still in the uniform of an ice warrior but he now wore a cape above it like an ice lord. The Doctor nodded as he quit pacing around as he performed the Martian salute with a closed fist and elbow across his chest _"Grand Marshal Skaldak. Sovereign of the Tharseesian Caste. By the Moon I honour thee. Grand Marshal. I'm here to ask for your help. Humanity is at war."_

The Doctor paused but the Ice warriors didn't respond, Skaldak just stared at him coldly. Still listening. _"With a highly-advanced machine race of synthetic-organic starships called the Reapers."_

A loud hiss came from the mouths of the Ice Warriors present, excluding the Skaldak. _"They struck one of our Ssships." _Skaldak declared, the Doctor knew what that meant. 'Harm one of us, you harm us all' it's an ancient Martian code. The Reapers had attacked the Martians and thus declared war, calling for their aid just became much easier. _"Very well then, I'd like to invite you to a war summit to fight the Reapers."_

Skaldak stared at him long and hard, the Doctor never flinched. _"They took Earth."_

_"__You want usss to fight alongssside humansss?" _Skaldak asked bluntly, The Doctor nodded as to answer the greatest hero of the Martian people. _"Yes, humanity needs your help. The Reapers are here to 'harvest' the Milky Way."_

Skaldak turned around as he approached a lit brazier, out of the flames he drew a long and thin sword with a jagged side. The Doctor recognized that relic from anywhere, it was the Sword of Taburr and Skaldak lifted it high. _"By the moonsss, I ssswear. Doctor. Where iss thisss Sssummit?"_

**…**

The rugged but dignitary appearance of Councilor Udina had appeared through the QEC aboard the Normandy. However, he was surprised to see it wasn't Shepard who he was greeting. _"Captain, where's the Commander?"_

_"__Knocked out in the med-bay, krogan female is secure, Professor Solus is doing his best to synthesize a cure for the Genophage. However, I doubt this is a social call, Councilor." _Captain Jack Harkness responded, he was currently acting as the XO.

_"__Very well, I need you to come back immediately for the Citadel. Alliance R&D have made some progress with a new M-44 Hammerhead. I want it aboard the Normandy to increase ground support for ground missions." _Udina responded curtly to the Captain who nodded. _"I'm sure it'll be useful. However, there got to be more than that. Otherwise, __**you**__ wouldn't be calling us."_

_"__The Council is having a session in two days, the topic is for now on a need-to-know basis. Nevertheless, I want Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams to be present." _The Councilor retorted, he won't give Harkness more than that; they both know it.

_"__Understood, Councilor. Harkness out." _With those word, the QEC was cut. Harkness had a bad feeling about it. He never liked Udina, or politicians in general. It was puzzling he wanted Ashley Williams to be present in a Council session and not Shepard. Something was fishy, that's for sure.

**…**

_"__Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!" _bellowed from Strax's mouth as a toothy grin formed on his face. Urdnot Wrex were charging at him, fully armored as crewmen shared on one or the other during the fist fight in the shuttle bay.

They had agreed on the terms earlier; no weapons, fully armored and victory through physical prowess. Strax proved to be more than adequate in fighting the krogan warlord. Many thought of his intelligence being less than average, what he did next proved them wrong. In middle of Wrex's charge he had lunged forward as if he intended to tackle the krogan, lowering himself as he solid as a rock knocked the krogan over him by focusing effort upon the legs.

Wrex was behind him now and on the ground, cackling as he got up. Strax had swirled around and launched a fist for the krogan's eye. Wrex intercepted before both of them head-butted one another which sent both of them stumbling. This caused a lot of laughter among the crewmen on the sidelines.

Garrus approved of the activity as turians used to do it to blow off-steam before high-risk missions. James Vega found it entertaining and cheered one, arguing with Cortez about who'd win. The Sontaren or the Krogan.

_"__You got a quad, Strax." _Wrex voiced with a cackle to follow. _"I must protest, sir! Quads doesn't fit in Sontaren physiology or genetic structure!" _Strax retorted back without knowing what a Quad even is. Javik watched the fight in amusement which was an exception in his nonchalant behavior.

_"__What the hell is going on!" _bellow the voice of Jack Harkness as he entered the Shuttle Bay from the elevator, everything halted as they looked up at the Captain. _"This is a Military Vessel, not a fight club!"_

_"__Come on, prince charming." _James interjected. _"Let them blow off some steam."_

Jack sighed as he shook his, frustrated with he had to put up with so far. _"We'll arrive at the Citadel in an hour, Shepard is still out. I want everyone at their stations when we're on approach trajectory to the Citadel once we've gone through the Relay."_

Every Alliance crewmen snapped to salute and bellowed. _"Yes, sir!" _Harkness was satisfied as he got back to the elevator and rode it back up to the CIC. The fight kept going in the shuttle bay and the crew was certainly entertained. With what they were going up against, it was good that they were in high spirit.

**…**

_"__Shepard." _Said a familiar voice, a hand grasping his. _"Karin, I think he's coming about."_ His eyes opened. Looking up at his good friend, Liara T'soni who smiled meekly in slight concern and otherside of the bed was Doctor Chakwas who was monitoring his vitals through the Omni-Tool. _"Welcome back, Shepard. You've been out for about twelve hours."_

Twelve hours? Shepard felt a degree of panic. _"The female…" _but before he could finish the sentence, he was interrupted by the familiar voice from the STG base. _"I'm here, Commander."_

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He could catch a glimpse of Mordin Solus in the background working at full speed. _"What happened?"_

_"__Well, we were attacked by a Cerberus hitman by the name of Tychus. He's a sadistic sociopath who was discharged from the Alliance Military and recruited to Cerberus years ago. He used some sort of chemical compound in the smoke grenades. It disorientated most of us, we would've been dead if it wasn't for Strax or Javik, it didn't affect them." _Liara explained as she pursed her lips. _"We're currently on our way to the Citadel. Counciler Udina called speaking of a Council session. He wanted Ashley to be there."_

Shepard narrowed his eyebrows in surprise. _"Do you think that…"_

_"__It's a possibility, there's no better candidate at the moment and considering the circumstances…" _Liara stopped herself as she glanced to the door. _"Well, there's also a matter of Jack."_

_"__Liara, I know that you and he are rather close." _Shepard commented but Liara shook her head. _"No, it's not about that. It's about his time with Torchwood. You won't believe it but he's been in service since 1899."_

He looked up at her with arched eyebrows. _"What." _Escaped his mouth, apparently surprised while a million question raced through him while forcing himself up from bed, still slightly disoriented. _"How's that even possible?"_

_"__The file about him is heavily encrypted and redacted." _Liara retorted as she folded her arms, Shepard was rubbing his temples as it feels like he was mentally hit by a train. _"Inform Jack that I want a word with him in my cabin before we dock."_

**…**

Captain Jack Harkness stepped out of the elevator. They were twenty minutes from the Citadel as he entered Shepard's cabin. Both were in their dress blues but the differences were apparently, Shepard had three black strips on his shoulder while Jack had three golden strips.

_"__You got a lot of explaining to do, Captain." _Shepard voiced in slight annoyance while folding his arms. _"You joined Torchwood in 1899, you got hit by an incineration beam from a reaper and you live."_

Jack stood still as he nodded. _"Yes, I've served in Torchwood longer than anyone else. Yes, I was hit by that beam and I managed to save Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart because of it. Yes, I can't __**die**__." _Shepard was stunned by the honesty of the man.

_"__Everytime I die, I come back to life. I'm immortal and unnatural. I live and exist now because an entity known as Bad Wolf used the Time Vortex to resurrect me." _Jack went on, not caring about keeping Torchwood's or his secrets. _"I was a con artist but the Doctor made me a better man and I've been with Torchwood ever since, protecting humanity because that's what he would've done."_

Shepard returned to scowl at the man. _"And Liara?" _he asked, close to grind his teeth in anger. Was that an act to mend in or sate his own ridiculous desires? He ran through Vancovour naked for crying out loud.

_"__Shepard, you may not believe me. But I care for her, hell I even __**love**__ her." _Jack retorted, emphasizing every word he says like any good orator. _"And why am I telling you all this? Because I've watched over you your entire life. On every single space ships and even on Arcturus station. Throughout your military training because I cared about you and your mother. I had your back at the Skyllian Blitz. I helped Admiral Anderson keep the Council and the Alliance off your back when you were co-operating with Cerberus."_

Shepard's eyes widen as it finally hit him. How could he have been so blind? The truth has been staring at him in the face the whole time.

_"__There was a galaxy out there who wanted you dead for the destruction of the Bahak system. I forwarded the file on James Vega to Admiral Anderson. I sure as hell even had Torchwood watch Miranda Lawson's back while you were incarcerated back on Earth."_

Shepard was baffled as he stared the Captain down. What Jack had said made sense which furthered reinforced his realization. _"Shepard." _Jack voiced reassuringly. _"I'm your father."_

**…**

**Author's Note: **Shorter than normal but I hope that it still keep the story's value. I hope you don't find the concept of Jack Harkness being Shepard's dad is farfetched considering I've left subtle hints throughout the story.

The Doctor will be very busy calling in the favors to assist the war effort along with building alliances between the civilizations of the Mass Effect Universe with the civilizations of the Doctor Who Universe.

Time can rewritten after all. Please, read and review. I love feedback (including criticism). Thank you and have a pleasant morning, day, night or evening!


	15. A contingency plan

_"__Doctor, why are we recruiting people for a war?" _Clara asked, slightly concerned that the Doctor whose life has been in her hands more than she can count. Her echoes all across time and space throughout his life.

This was very unorthodox of him to recruit civilizations for a war. She's seen and know each and every incarnation. There had always been another way which the Doctor had presued. The Doctor glanced over to her, the smile was gone. _"Because __**if**__ we fail. Then I want this galaxy a fighting chance."_

Clara then understood, he had a contingency plan. That's why he's been recruiting the Ice Warrior for starters and now they're well on their way to somewhere particular. The Doctor was vague about where. The wheezing and groaning sound echoed through the TARDIS' inter. The sound stop as a thud was heard, they had landed or materialized.

Shepard went to open the TARDIS door, smiled as he exited. Clara followed suit and gasped, they were back on human ship but not the Normandy. In front of them was a man in the dress blues which Clara had seen Shepard and Jack wearing but the elderly man had a cap and there were five golden strips on his shoulder. He somewhat reminded her of a previous incarnation of the doctor, the warrior or as the Doctor himself would put it, Captain Grumpy.

_"__Doctor." _He voiced, surprised to say the least. _"Welcome aboard the SSV Kilimanjaro. I must admit, I wasn't anticipating you coming here, at all."_

_"__Well, that's what I do. Surprise people. Now, if you don't mind. I'd really like to look at the plans for Project Crucible."_ The Doctor voiced, a bit excited to say the least. Hackett frowned as the holoboard behind him changed to show the holographic blue print of the device in three dimensions. "Excellent, now I'd like to make a few… adjustments to the plan."

A nearby officer looked like he was about to protest but he quickly backed off with a scowl from Admiral Hackett. _"Proceed, make any adjustment as you see fit. Doctor." _Clara noticed that the Time Lord gave away his normal, childish and mischievous grin.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight. The Doctor was amazing at what he did and what he did was practically improving the designs for the Crucible. Tweaking details and changing the parameters of how it would operate. It had initially been designed to exploit the technology of the mass relays but it was now also compatible with the TARDIS which meant to an extent that in the end, the Catalyst wasn't necessary for it to work.

_"__There we go." _The Doctor said in a jolly tone as he turned to shake Admiral Hackett's hand eagerly. _"Here's the new improved plans for the Crucible, a piece of advice. Don't avert from them, it's crucial. Otherwise it may backfire."_

Hackett frowned but nodded all the same while the Doctor and Clara returned to the TARDIS and dematerialized from the spot. Shaking his head, he gazed upon the improved blueprints and smirked. He just saved them weeks of work in less than an hour.

**…**

Admiral David Edward Anderson stood up, his dark skin embracing the sunlight through the trees of the dense forests covering the entrance to one of Torchwood's bunkers in case of an alien invasion. Due to the Reapers focusing on the major cities, it has become easy to avoid them but they didn't let up. They fought with tooth and nail if they had to but they didn't have the military power to fight them conventionally. They resorted to Guerilla Warfare, hit and run. With him was Major Coats, an Alliance Marine who was hauled up in London during the Reaper Invasion. He held out on his own inside the Big Ben clock tower for three days, shooting at anything that moves.

They then heard it. A sound so unfamiliar but dauntless, a wheezing and groaning sound as a blue box appeared in the view among the tree lines. The door opened as a man exited with a purple tweed coat with matching trousers and shoes and sporting a bow tie around his neck for some reason. _"Hello, I'm the Doctor." _The stranger said as he waved while walking towards them.

Before anyone knew it, he was shaking hands with them. _"Admiral Anderson, a real honour to meet you." _With all the horror which was going on all around Earth. The Doctor appeared to be too cheerful but he knew of the man. He was there in the Defense Committee chambers in Vancouver. Listening to Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart and Captain Jack Harkness talking about him, he now understood why they admired the man. He looked young but his eyes betrayed his age and his persona appealed to him, picking him up to say the least. His mere presence gave him hope.

_"__Doctor, what do we owe the pleasure?" _Anderson responded to the greeting as they shook hands. _"Oh right, down to business." _The Time Lord mused as he went on prancing around, unable to keep still.

_"__Your resistance won't last long, you want Earth back and the Reapers destroyed. I can't promise you anything save I'll try to stop them. However, here's the good part. Your resistance don't have to fight them alone." _With those words, the Doctor had their full attention. He then gestured to the blue police box.

"Come along then, they aren't that far." The Doctor bellowed as he walked back to the blue box. Anderson gave Coats a glance who nodded. _"Get back in one piece, sir."_

The former human councilor smiled as he jogged, catching up to the Doctor who still took in the natural surroundings. _"Nice place, Småland. A perfect place to hide in the preserved dense tall woods of Sweden. No one would bother to look for you here."_

Anderson had to agree, it was beautiful. He recalled a volunteer; a girl no more than nineteen showed him some art pieces from an artist called John Bauer. He was stunned by the art pieces which made him admirer the forest even more. The Doctor entered the Police Box, frowning as he followed. Once inside, his eyes went wide as he gasped in disbelief. _"It's bigger on the inside."_

_"__I still love that! Never gets old." _The Doctor mused by the controls, he then noticed the giggling woman in clothes from the Twenty First century. It had to be one of his companions. She got up to shake hands with him. _"Hello, I'm Clara Oswald."_

_"__Admiral David Anderson, Alliance Navy." _He responded, not remotely surprised that the woman hadn't figured it out. Who would, he wasn't in his dress blues. Rather in a short-sleeved combat dress with a cap adorning his head.

_"__So, Doctor. Where are we going? You said the others wouldn't be far." _Anderson asked as the childish grin on the man revealed itself. _"We're going beneath the crust to the Silurian City." _With those words, the wheezing and groaning sound echoed.

_"__We're going beneath the what to the what now?" _Clara Oswald retorted, slightly confused. _"Oh, the same species as Vasta?"_

_"__Bingo, Clara." _The Doctor mused as the wheezing and groaning sound stopped, it was a short trip after all. _"Right, Anderson. Remember this, this is important. The Silurians are a sentient species of reptiles which inhabited the Earth but went dormant and underground with the extinction of the dinosaurs. To them, your species are usurpers to their birthright."_

Anderson wasn't a fool, he didn't really comprehend what the Doctor was saying but he understood what he meant, he was once Humanity's Councilor for crying out loud. _"Great, keep your pistol holstered and let me to do the talking until I've introduced you, alright?"_

Yet again, Anderson nodded and bluntly answered _"Understood."_

**…**

Blending in with the citadel population wasn't easy sometimes but she managed, she always did. Dressed with a more modest attire than her days working with Ceberus; Miranda Lawson was still an attractive woman. She had her dark auburn hair set up in a bun and refrained to use any make-up as to avoid recognition. Primarily armed with her top of the line biotics, she kept her M-11 Suppressor heavy pistol out of sight underneath her jacket, it was a handy weapon but she still preferred the M-5 Phalanx which she kept in reserve.

She checked her Omni-tool, she had received a response from her e-mail to Shepard. She couldn't help but smile at first but then she realized it wasn't from Shepard.

.

_Miss Lawson_

_I apologize for the intrusion of privacy between you and Commander Shepard._

_However, out of necessity you and I must meet; Face to face. Name a time and a place and I'll be there._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Captain Jack Harkness_

_._

She narrowed her delicate eyebrows, frowning slightly at the message. She had made sure it was encrypted and went straight the SR-2 Normandy. Whoever this person was, he obviously had the means to intercept an e-mail which meant he could've responded as Shepard.

However, he hadn't which was a surprise for Miranda. She quickly typed a response, if she had to decide a time and place. It had to be somewhere public and in a timeframe which thwarted any preparations for a trap or ambush.

.

_One hour._

_Dark Star Lounge, Zakara Ward._

_Come alone._

_._

With that out of the way, she had some digging to do before meeting this Captain Jack Harkness.

**…**

One hour had past and Miranda Lawson sat down by a table off to the side in the Dark Lounge Club on the 28th level of the Zakara Ward. She and Shepard had come there on an occasion during their visits when they were on the mission against the Collectors.

Her information digging didn't pay off as she might've liked. Captain Jack Harkness was in short, a womanizer and an Alliance Intelligence Specialist. More than that, she couldn't get due to the heavy classification of his file. Any attempt to narrow anything relevant to him was a dead end. So there she was as the dashing man in the long blue vintage coat sat opposite of her.

_"__Captain Jack Harkness, a pleasure to meet you. Miss Lawson." _He spoke to Miranda's surprise in a rather genuine and pleasant manner as he extended to shake her hand. She was reluctant to oblige which he figured after a few seconds before withdrawing. "_Not really the trusting person, right? Don't worry, neither am I. All exits are already covered, they'll engage you if you leave without my say so. Just so we are clear."_

Miranda didn't say anything, the booming sound of the music did eliminate the risk of eavesdropping which was why she had picked this place to meet and she already had an exit strategy in mind if necessary. She had a drink in hand, water for the sake of illusion _"What do you want, Captain?" _She asked in a composed and cold manner.

_"__Firstly, to verify that you're who you claim to be. Which thanks to my biometric scan of you can confirm." _Jack said and paused, flashing a childish grin. _"Secondly, I'd like to offer you a job."_

_"__What?" _Miranda blurted out, surprised. _"I don't think that the Alliance was the Illusive Man's second-in-command working for them."_

_"__You won't work for them directly, Miss Lawson." _Jack retorted, calm and collected. Miranda quickly composed herself as she continued to press a question. _"Then who will I work for."_

_"__Torchwood." _Jack said bluntly which nearly had Miranda choking on her drink. Jack grinned once again. Miranda coughed a bit before she spoke _"So you're the organization which..."_

_"__I'm afraid so." _The man sighed as Miranda, now scowling at the man proceeded in a manner of accusation. _"Then why should I…"_

_"__Because we're not extremists like them." _Jack interjected, Miranda knew what he meant by _them_. Them being Cerberus. _"Also, Shepard is on his way here, right now. A message was instantly sent to his Omni-tool once your identity was verified by the Biometric scanner."_

Miranda was a bit shocked, this man. A known womanizer offered him a job and a secure location for her to meet Shepard. She had to ask John later once he arrived what made Torchwood so supportive of his endeavor. Also, why Torchwood has always been off the radar like they've had been.

She considering the possibilities and her options, evaluated and measuring the facts. She wasn't going to stay long on the Citadel, just to meet Shepard her contacts before heading out to find, Orianna. In the end, the decision was easy. _"Before I take the job, I'd like to know what it entails."_

_"__You'll be leading a multi-species team which will be designated as Torchwood Theta, you'll operate from the Citadel with focus on counter-terrorism, specifically Cerberus." _Jack responded with a smile, Miranda knew there was a catch and she voiced it _"However?"_

_"__We've already picked the foundation for your team." _Jack answered, he was rather business and not like the womanizer which he expected.

Miranda shook her head. _"No deal, they will probably have orders to shoot me if I don't do my job." _She responded but Jack's reaction was unexpected, it was a light snicker and amusement displayed on his face. _"That's why it will there be people you already know, Zaeed Massani and Kasumi Goto."_

_"__You have already picked Zaeed Massani and Kasumi Goto" _Miranda asked, a bit baffled to be honest. Nevertheless, Zaeed Massani was one of the best bounty hunters and most ruthless of mercenaries. Kasumi Goto was on the other hand, a master thief. Both had been on Cerberus' payroll during the Suicide Mission through the Omega 4 Relay.

Miranda know that their loyalty was earned by Shepard, they also knew about him and her. Thus it would be safe to assume that they wouldn't double cross. Frankly, Torchwood would be fools to double-cross them if anything. _"Alright, I'll take it."_

**…**

The Illusive Man took a long drag from his cigarette. Gaze fixed upon the screen before him displaying the redacted file of Captain Jack Harkness. Incredible, he's been serving Torchwood since 1899 which would make him more than two centuries old by this point.

Operative Reinfeldt has been more than successful gathering information but his reach and limit had been reached. The Illusive Man had taken Torchwood for granted, he wouldn't make the same mistake. They had the location of a Torchwood Safehouse on the Citadel. He'll have the Director on Barn Station to dispatch Randall Ezno to retrieve it.

_"__Sir, a quantity of unidentified vessels has been spotted in the Krogan DMZ." _The Illusive Man's attention was immediately granted. _"Put it through." _He demanded as the screen now displayed ships which didn't match any signature patterns, it was a whole fleet with ships whoes main construct looks like a crude flying saucer with three crooked arms around which looked like carapaces which acted like engines. _"What's their trajectory?"_

_"__Tuchanka, sir. They're heading for Tuchanka." _His assistant responded. The Illusive Man was silent as he stared at the unknown vessels, it was a whole fleet. These weren't reapers, the designs were only similar in size. The Illusive Man smirked as this development intrigued him significantly. _"Get me Operative Tychus on the line. We got a __**lot**__ to talk about." _He spoke as he took another long drag from his cigarette and exhaled the smoke.

**…**

_"__Silurians, homo reptilian. Occupied the Earth before the humanrace did, went underground as the Moon came in alignment with the Earth; believing it was the Apocalypse. Thus also escaped the Reaper." _The Doctor voiced enthusiastically as he walked in the courtroom where they were almost executed by Restac back in 2020. Councilor Eldane was woken up by the scientist Malohkeh.

The Doctor breathed in with a wide smile on his face. _"Earth, lovely good old earth." _He voiced while footsteps could be heard. The Doctor smiled widely as he saw Tony Mack and Nasreen Chaudry entering the room. Their faces lit up in happiness as they dashed over. _"Doctor!" _they voiced in union as they proceeded with a group hug. _"Tony, Nasreen! I thought you would still be hibernating with the rest of them."_

_"__No, we woke up earlier than expected and had Tony decontaminated." _Nasreen spoke as she gazed affectionately at Tony who smiled back, the two geologists had fallen for one another and admitted their feelings when their drilling had woken up the Silurian City which they were now living.

_"__That's great! I'm afraid that this isn't a social visit. I need to speak with Eldane. Now." _The Doctor voiced, they exchanged wary glances but nodded. _"Alright, wait here. We'll wake him up." _They were soon off.

Didn't take more than fifteen minutes before they returned behind Eldane, the Silurian representive who smiled at the sight of the time lord. _"Doctor, welcome. What do we owe the pleasure?"_

The Doctor looked at the Silurian a bit apologetically. _"I'm sorry but the humanity on the surface is at war, and they're losing."_

The reaction from both Nasreen and Tony was expected and natural but Eldane held up his hand, called for silence in the courtroom. _"They've returned then to harvest the human race?"_

The Doctor nodded as Eldane's face fell in sympathy. _"I'm sorry, Doctor. I understand that they mean to you." _

_"__Thank you. However, don't despair. There's a resistance on the Surface and a galaxy filled with life. A interstellar government who right now is fighting the Reapers." _The Doctor reassured, not really fond of asking the Silurians to fight but what other alternatives are there? _"Before I forget, this is Admiral David Anderson, Alliance Navy who's in command of the resistance."_

Anderson took this as his queue to snap into a salute, following the Doctor's instructions as he proceeded to extend his hand towards the Silurian. _"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I wish it was under better circumstances."_

Eldane seemed a bit surprised by the politeness and forthcoming of the Admiral, thus returning a smile at the Admiral. _"The pleasure is all mine. I suppose you're here to enlist our aid to defend the Earth."_

Anderson nodded. _"That's right, although it's not just our Earth, it's yours aswell if anything. It's in our mutual interest to protect it." _Being as forthcoming and polite to the silurian. _"That it is. Please do excuse me while I proceed to wake the rest of my people up. Seems like there's a change in plans."_

With those words, they both nodded before going separate ways. There's a lot to do and Anderson could notice that the girl known as Clara Oswald was smiling and so was the Doctor. Anderson couldn't help but feel that he has accomplish something for the first time in this war.

**…**

Shepard hadn't caught a break during his stay on the Citadel. The Council was in session with Ashley, meanwhile he'd been busy running errands for Aria T'loak to get the Blue Suns, the Eclipse and the Blood Pack into her pocket, forming the bulk of the Terminus Fleets which the crime queen pledged to the war effort.

On a cab for the Zakara Wards, no more than thirty minutes ago did he receive a message from Jack Harkness to meet up at the Dark Star Lounge, he was going to ignore it at first but when learning that Miranda Lawson was there; it became a no brainer.

Stepping out of the cab on the Twenty eight level, he quickly walked around through the busy lives for those in the Zakara wards. However, Shepard could spot an odd man with fizzy brown hair with a long knitted scarf and a hat while wearing a coat.

He looked a bit confused while stopping infront of Shepard, halting his advance to Shepard's annoyance. _"Excuse me, what year is it?"_

_"__2186." _Shepard responded with narrowing eyebrows. The man gave him a wide smile, his face looked rough with a quite a nose. The ears are rather conspicuous with the odd hair. He certainly looked the part of a madman. _"Ahh thank you, would you like a jelly baby?" _the odd man said as he picks up a paper bag from his right hand pocket, extending them as to reveal the sweet candy known as jelly babies inside.

Frowning, Shepard went ahead to take a few to nibble on. He was about to respond before the man was dragged off by a dashing woman which he could've mistaken as Miranda. Her clothes were completely white, the odd man didn't seem to be about to resist being dragged off. He looks delighted as he look at the woman. _"Romana" _he quickly shouted over to Shepard before disappearing in the masses. _"Sorry, got to dash."_

That had to be the strangest meeting he ever had on the Citadel. He shook his head before entering the Dark Star Lounge.

**Author's Note: **Hello there! I hope you appreciated the Fourth Doctor cameo at the end of the chapter. I decided to involve the Silurians with Anderson's resistance immediately due to both species being native to Earth.

Now, why would the Doctor alter the designs of the Crucible? Besides, you who think it's odd that the Doctor recruits for an anti-reaper alliance. It's a contingency plan to say the least if he fails whatever he got planned next.

As for Miranda joining Torchwood and leading a team with Zaeed and Kasumi. It'll be good fun. Please, read and review since I love feedback (even the critical ones). Speaking of which, .75 was the first person to actually provide criticism. Hurrah!


End file.
